A Strange Kind of Love
by Hime Kimiko
Summary: What started out as curiosity became something deeper, needier, lust worthy. Why was I in love with him when all he wanted was to satisfy his needs? we promised... but I fell in love. M for a reason. Chapter 16 is up!
1. Prologue

This is my first published FanFic. I've been following for a long time, and have been writing FF for a long time too, just never made things visible to the public. I apologize now for any mistakes, and confusion.

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine

-Prologue-

It happened unexpectedly. Though I anticipated it, and wanted it to happen, and I knew exactly what I was going to do if it happened. Though there were chances that it would never happen, yet it did. I guess as the saying goes 'expect the unexpected'. I was waiting at the bus station for the bus home, thinking of the possibility of seeing some familiar faces since this was a common station. The anticipated bus arrived, the one most people get off to transfer. I'm sure my face lit up with a smile as I saw some old friends getting off. They saw me wave and made their way over and we began to chat. It was like a scene from a movie where everything began to move in slow motion. There were still several people getting off that bus, and it was at that moment that I saw _him_ again. All the thoughts and plans became lost in my mind, and instead I froze.

Him. Just a sight, I was hit by a wave of confusion, shock, surprise, pain and embarrassment. What would have, what should have been done was no longer processing. As I panicked and hid slightly to avoid and prolong over the inevitable "Hello's" I did the only thing I could think of…

A.N.

I know it's a bit confusing but just stick with me and read chapter 1.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine

Chapter 1

In The Beginning...

* * *

There was an awkward silence.

"Syao-"

"Sak-" both teens spoke at the same time.

They glanced at each other silently and looked away again.

"Saku," Syao started. "Are you sure about this? Because we don't have to-"

As he spoke Saku starred at him and gave a nervous laugh interrupting him.

"Were you not the one who wanted to do this? Were you not the one who initiated this?" she stated feeling both frustrated and relieved at the same time. "Alright, well if you don't want to maybe I should leave…" she picked up her bag and got up.

"I want to…" broke the silence. Saku froze on the spot with her back facing Syao. "…very much, but I want to make sure that you're fine… because I don't know… I might not be able to control myself…" the last part was barley audible.

She shivered at the last statement, unsure if she was nervous or if it was a tingle of excitement.

He saw this and what he spoke only confirmed what he felt. She hesitated speechless.

"You want to too. I _know_ you do. How many of those late night conversations have we had? How many times have we discussed-"

"Alright, I'll stay. As I've said before though, we are not going-"

"Yeah, I know. And this is not emotional…if it becomes so…-"

"We'll stop. Yes, you've made that clear on several occasions."

Silence filled the room.

Saku stood still becoming lost in her thoughts, battling her conscience.

'Should I be doing this? What would others think?'

'No this isn't about others this is about you. For once I want to be selfish; for once this is what I want. He wants to, too, be he's on a whole other level of need. I'm not ready to do all of what he wants… I'm scared of the risks… I'm not confident that I can stop this either…'

'But you like – '

'No, no you don't- besides you already know that all he wants is something physical. Can you handle it? Can you hold back your own emotions?'

'Yes I can.'

'But you're already emotionally involved. How'd you become such a submissive idiot? Yeah you like him admit it, you're only doing all this because of that.'

'No I'm not. You're me; you know how I feel on this. This for once is all me, and it just happened to be him. That's all!'

Syao continued to stare at Saku's back. It was funny to think that Saku was speechless, she was a quite one, but when it cam to school or something serious she always had something to say. She could really chew someone head off if she wanted to. This however, he could tell she was deep in thought, and that she was slowly giving in. It didn't matter too much to him though. So long as he could get what he wanted. What he needed.

He was the goof, though every so often told by Saku that he's got more the 'nice guy' image. But back then he remembered telling, warning her that he wasn't'. He was mean, as she would shortly learn…Then again what did it matter? This was just for fun.

Saku shifted slightly.

Any minute now… then he grinned, grinned as the thought came back to him, the thought of her giving in to him. An uptight Saku, who at times appeared aloof and naive when it came to men. This gave a large start to his hormones; after all he was a teen.

She had been quiet for too long. All he could think of now was how to make her squirm and submit. Make her cry out for him. These thoughts filled his mind as he approached her slowly.

"Saku" he called quietly, but she was too deep in thought to notice.

"Sak" he said a little louder.

She hadn't noticed him.

That only lasted until he was standing right behind her, half a head taller than her slim 5 "6 frame. He readied himself for her signature move, for when snuck up on her from behind.

Finally snapping out of it, Saku became aware that Syao's presence was close, really close, and she could feel his breath behind her. She shivered again, and became startled at the realization of how close he had gotten. She never let her guard down and no one ever gets that close with out her knowing. Her body acted on instinct, and she turned ready to either slap or punch him out.

A lot of creeps had snuck up on her like that before, but since she knew that it was Syao, she tried to stop herself.

***SLAP******* it echoed through the empty house.

Skin touched skin but it was not a hand on face. It was hand to wrist.

Syao had seen her in action enough times to know how she'd react to being surprised like that, so he readied himself, so as she turned he grabbed her wrist, causing the slapping sound.

She looked up and into his deep chocolate coloured eyes. They were not the ones she knew. These eyes were filled with desperation, and of need.

He looked down into her bright unique emerald couloured eyes, noting the mix of surprise, uncertainty and defiance.

To them these thoughts seemed to last forever. In reality it was mere seconds.

Sent back to reality, Saku attempted to release her wrist from Syao's grasp. Which was the one thing that triggered the events that followed. Instead of simply letting go, he tightened his grip and forced her against the nearest wall. Then he began to kiss her aggressively.

Dazed she could do nothing but let it happen, let him steal her first kiss.

That afternoon was to be the first of several secret, brief but intense sessions together over a short but passionate summer. It was their secret summer affair.

Things didn't last as summer ended and fall began. A new season brought about many new changes. That summer was also their high school graduation summer, and this fall meant many new beginnings.

Finally they spent their last summer afternoon together.

"So this is it…" she trailed off walking out the door and turning to face him.

"Yeah…" he looked to the ground avoiding her face, and the question that likely resided there. 'What now?'

Knowing that he didn't want to talk about it, she made the first move. She approached him. "Well…"

She stood on the balls of her feet, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep heartfelt passionate kiss, not caring if anyone saw. And then she pulled away and forced a smile.

"I'll se you around…" and turned and walked off.

She walked away slowly. She had put everything into that last kiss, all her feelings. She knew tears would come.

Syao stood in his door way as he watched her walk away still stunned by what she did. Then he called out after her.

"If, if you're ever ready, and you want to…. Well you can call me!"

She had to laugh at this, this sudden outburst after being ever so careful and secretive all summer. Tears had already come pouring down, but she thought she was far enough away so that he couldn't see.

"Why do I have to call you? Make me seem like a tramp! You call me!" He heard her give another small laugh.

"When we're 21!" he blurted out rather uncooly. "If things don't work out, if we don't end up talking to each other, if-"

She stopped walking. "For your 21st birthday. The place we discussed." She interrupted him.

It was sunny. And he could see the sparkling gleams reflecting off her face. He realized she was crying.

She turned and began walking again, wanting to turn and run back to him, but instead quickened the pace forward, eventually becoming a light jog. Then finally she ran all the way home, tears falling, but smiling at the small promise.

He stood at his door watching as her silhouette disappeared. He had done so many times that summer, but today he stood there long after wondering if her really would ever see her around here again, he sighed seeing the image of her teary smiling face etched in his mind.

* * *

Authors Note:

So I don't plan to continue this unless there are people actually interested in finding out more. This chapter really doesn't say much, nor does the prologue, but I plan to put up the 'real' chapter 1 soon. Please review and tell me what you think, it will help me decide if I should continue or not.


	3. Chapter 2: Dwelling In The Past

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine

Chapter 2

Dwelling in the past

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji set down the pages she had just read out loud, to a tiny room filled with a group of university girls. They all sat in silence and awe of the words they'd just heard.

The four young women sat in silence until a fifth entered the room bearing a plate full of freshly beaked cookies.

"Who died while I was gone?" the 20 year old joked as she set the cookies down on a small coffee table.

"Sakura." Tomoyo started. "Did you write this?" holding up a few sheets of paper.

After placing the cookies down and having picked one up and bitten in to it she answered, " You girls know I like to write in my spare time, so whatever you picked up that isn't published is probably mine…" and she faded off in complete horror, dropping the cookie as she looked at the pages in Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura Kinomoto snatched the pages the faded coloured pages out of Tomoyo's grasp.

"Where'd you find this?" she snapped. This surprised her friends, since she hardly her lost her cool.

"I was just leafing around" Tomoyo started in her defense. "You have all this great material lying around that ought to be published… like that!" pointing to the pages Sakura now cradled protectively.

"You know," started 23-year old Naoko Yanagisawa, "You really have a lot of great stuff here, you should get someone to take a look at it! All short action, drama, mystery and sci-fi you write a great but… Sakura I think this is the first time I've heard such a deep romance written by you before!"

Sakura remained silent as the girls looked at her.

Now back to normal self she said calmly. "This is old, I had writers block so I never continued writing it. I forgot I even had it." She placed the pages into a file and put it into a nearby drawer.

The girls looked at her questioningly.

"Sakura" Tomoyo began, " Don't tell me 'Saku', was you?" the forbidden question.

Sakura stiffened her back was facing her friends. She turned around with a smile on her face and gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" she smiled.

The other girls may have been fooled, but Tomoyo was not convinced.

* * *

A few hours later the girls, had left and Sakura found herself cleaning up. She was living alone in a small apartment close to the university, and close to where she worked. She had moved out of her home not too long ago, and this move was only because she spent more time commuting to school and to work than studying or resting.

After the last napkin was thrown out she sat down on a soft old blue leather couch, in the same room. She found her eyes wandering to the drawer she had earlier placed the file in. Temptation lured her off the couch and now she settled herself on the floor. File in hand.

She read through the pages that she hadn't seen in nearly 3 years. Tomoyo had been as sharp as ever. She was 'Saku' and that 'story' was a fictitious version of something that had happened 3 years back. She had written it a few months after that fateful summer, hoping that this would help cope with how she felt by writing it all out. It was her way to vent, and hopefully let it all go. She had seen _him_ a few times since during her first year of university. Including randomly being thrown into a closet at a party once, not that either had seemed to mind at the time. However after that messaging became rare.

As she leafed through, she knew what parts she had made up. All of what had been "Syao's" view, except for maybe a little of the beginning, had been made up but she knew that's how he had felt at first. She wasn't too sure about the end when she left that day though…who knew?

What they had shared that summer was unforgettable. Curiosity, experimentation (as he liked to call it), need, desire, wanting, longing, lust.

It started out as an accident really. She had made a lame comment, which he had misunderstood, which led to a long vicious inside joke, fueled by constant flirtation. One day it went too far. It began as harmless, constant jokes online and turned into a secret Internet affair. No one was allowed to know, nothing about it was ever said anymore in person and talk of it developing into a relationship was almost forbidden.

We knew no one could know; we did things, told each other things talked about doing things. We eventually started talking about doing things together, and what we might do if we we're to get together. Not quite the sweet talker, but he made me feel like I could be the self that I had always wanted to hide, I could just be me, I could talk about things I never thought I would ever tell anyone, and he told me things too. We finally ended up with an agreement, that if someone became emotionally attached it would all end. But it was too late for me. I was attached, and he would not know how much I cared, and I foolishly stayed with him, thinking that maybe just maybe he felt that way too. I had only been fooling myself and hurting myself more.

Then the day came that we agreed to see each other in person alone. One meeting wasn't enough to end the needs that we had built up and locked in a cage. We meet in secret, and always had little time together. Lust filled kisses, endless sensual touching exploring each other. Learning to satisfy, the joy of being satisfied. That one first meeting only added fuel to the fire of an addiction a newly developed obsession. But we never went all the way. I just wasn't ready. And he was iffy about it too, but in all he respected my wishes. Eventually, as summer came to a close they had made that agreement, talking together not wanting to ask what they'd do now. They had agreed to meet up the day after his birthday at her favorite hotel. They had pre-booked a room a while back. If anything, they'd would probably meet up and just chat. Catch up on old times, over dinner, and it would be like a sleep over. They had spent that summer talking for hours and hours on end. It would probably be just a quick meet and then we'd go back to our normal lives.

* * *

Sakura had nearly forgotten about the meeting. She had actually been looking for these pages the other day she'd have to thank Tomoyo later. The more she thought about it the more she began to think that _he_ probably had long forgotten everything. His birthday was in a few weeks…should she even bother going?

The doorbell rang.

It was Tomoyo.

"Hey Moyo, did you forget something?"

"No. But we should talk."

"Umm… sure, come in."

As Tomoyo entered the room the first thing she spotted was the file on the ground. "Aha! I knew it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act all innocent! I knew there was something more to this story!!!"

"I told you that –"

"Then why are you busy sitting here reading it again? I know you don't talk about these things to us, I mean you help us all the time with our problems, but we're here if you need us. If you keep things inside too long it will build up and pour out, maybe even explosively if we're not careful."

Sakura could be stubborn, but her best friend and cousin Tomoyo could be even more so.

"Is this 'Sayo' guy the reason you haven't dated anyone?"

This made her laugh.

"Are you kidding? I've been so busy that I'm too tired o even flirt, let alone date a specimen of the other gender."

"Now there's the real Sakura. Now I don't suppose you want to elaborate?"

Sakura grabbed a star shaped cushion and threw it at her.

"Hey!"

Sakura just frowned.

"So does that mean you're still seeing him?" **OUFF **she was hit again this time with a heart shaped one. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Soooooo this 'Syao', do we know him?" Tomoyo winked.

Sakura groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "are we seriously getting into this?"

"Sweetie prepare for interrogation!"

Sakura collapsed onto the couch as Tomoyo settled herself into a big comfy green chair.

"So do tell! How much of that was real? How mush did you leave out!"

Sakura sighed and gave in. She did need some advice about what to do now. She was intelligent with her studies, she was taking a lot of math and science courses but even the smartest people knew when they needed to seek help with a problem.

* * *

"And so that's it…"

"When's his birthday?"

"In a few weeks…"

"You aren't thinking of going are you?"

"Maybe…"

Suddenly Tomoyo had a sparkle in her eye. "Saku! We need to take you out for a ladies night!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"You know Mei Ling right? She asked me to invite everyone to a private party she's having at LA MAJIC, and Naoko, and Chiharu and the girls are all going to be there too…"

"Umm… do I have to go?"

"Aww please!!! You need some fun! Maybe you'll even meet someone!"

"No setting me up! I refuse!"

"Okay! Okay! But then this weekend you're coming with us!"

Sakura knew this would end badly otherwise. So she said "Fine"

"And we're dressing you up!"

"No! Then I won't go!"

"We'll see…"

* * *

Authors Note:

So I hope things make a little more sense now... Sooooooo let me know what you think! I may not be updating too soon though, uni exams are on the horizon. If I get more reviews i might try to update sooner.

-Hime


	4. Chapter 3: A Night Out

**Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine. I don't own any songs mentioned or their lyrics either. (This chapter: Roxette's 'Listen to Your Heart').

Chapter 3

A Night Out

* * *

"_I want to take you right now."_

_A soft moan escaped her lips, as he whispered seductively into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine._

_

* * *

_

Her first kiss had been forced, rough, sloppy, but thrilling.

In a whirlwind of excitement, following intuition she kissed him back. He still had her pinned to the wall, and she tried to shift a little, but couldn't. She never realized how strong he really was.

He suddenly pulled away. Both breathed heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed, questioningly and concerned.

"Yes" she whispered without hesitation, and his lips met hers once again.

She closed her eyes, and took a breath of air, as his lips left hers once again softly kissing the nape of her neck. He finally released his hold on her wrists; her response was putting one arm around his neck and the other around his back, pulling him closer to her. She felt one of his hands pressing her into him, the other hand made its way to her left breast.

He grasped it softly at first, "Are you okay?"

"mhm."

He grasped more firmly now, then began to knead softly as she let out a soft "oh…"

His tongue traced it's way up her neck causing her to shiver, and the began kissing again. She felt his tongue slowly trying to part her lips for entry, and she let him in. He tasted like spearmint.

His thumb was circling her nipple through the light layers of clothing, though her bra was padded a little, she was caving into the sensations of his ministrations. His other hand found its way up her back and under her shirt. One of her legs tangled around the back of his.

She moaned softly into his mouth, and his tongue dwelled further in. He pulled her up so that she was off the ground, both him and the wall supporting her. She felt him playing with the edge of her bra.

She couldn't remember how anymore but some how they ended up on the floor in the middle of the room. Still clothed he made a poor attempt to take off her shirt. He pulled away a little embarrassed, and gave a look questioning if she really wanted to continue. For her answer she smiled reassuringly then pulled the plain white t over her shoulders. Instantly shy she held the shirt to her chest to cover herself. Embarrassed she looked away from his gaze.

He leaned forward and kissed her, as if telling her not to be so shy. Then attempted to unhook her bra again. This time with a little help he succeeded. As he kissed her she found herself falling backwards in slow motion until she was now had her bare back on the soft carpet, securely holding her clothes to her chest.

He had then tugged his shirt off in a swift motion, and was now hovering over her. She could see the longing in his eyes, she shyly looked away.

Suddenly she felt his fingers crawl up her inner thighs. His touch against her skin was like fire on ice. His movement paused as they reached their destination. He began to feel her through he thin material.

"Ohh…" she gasped at the sudden motion. A single finger circled her clit. She was feeling hot, the sensation of such pleasure that she never knew could be felt.

He stopped suddenly, and tugged at her underwear, swiftly sliding it down her legs under her skirt. She blushed recalling that it was a simple plain white pair of panties, wishing she'd had put on something not so plain. He didn't seem to care though; it was another object in his way. He couldn't wait, and so he began to explore her lower region now exposed. A finger thrust in, and she gasped and squirmed. He began to slowly thrust it in and out of her.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh" she panted with each thrust. She could feel him going deeper with each motion. His hands were much larger than her petite ones, thicker and longer. She had previous experience with pleasuring herself, but she never had dared to insert her fingers. It had scared her at first, but as his finger slid in and out of her sending an endless ripple of sensation, she was caving in and began to crave this pleasure. Subconsciously she was contracting around his fingers, increasing his arousal.

He shifted slightly so that he was now right above her. He kept thrusting and turning inside her which kept her distracted not realizing that he had slowly moved the closes covering her. Her chest was now fully exposed. He started kissing her again and his free hand playing with her nipples. Her hands found their way around his back and pulling him closer. Subconsciously, she had been also keeping herself steady, and giving slight thrusts into his hand.

"Ohhh..ahhh ahhhh ahhh"

He attempted to insert another finger, but found it tight, she assumed that he wasn't sure about how she'd take to it so he stopped the attempt. Her response was only to trust more and he picked up his speed. She contracted tightly around him causing him to groan. She began gripping at his back, she was feeling so warm, and the temperature seemed to only keep rising, thrusts in, thrust out, deeper, harder, rougher, faster.

"Oh gosh…" she new she was close to reaching her limit

Then he stopped. She opened her eyes rather confused, and breathing hard.

* * *

Sakura woke up panting… It had been a little over two years since she'd dreamed of _him_. This was also the first time since the beginning that she had dreamed about their first meeting.

She sat up in bed and frowned. He had stopped that day too. It must've been hard, and he must've been disappointed too, she knew she was. But we had to watch our time. He had to leave for his shift at work, and I had to get home.

She reached for a glass of water from the nightstand to her right, brushed some of her hair out of her face, and took a gulp. She ran her fingers through her auburn coloured hair. It was long now, reaching midway down her back. Back then her hair had just been above her shoulders.

Her emerald coloured eyes glanced at the clock. 6 a.m. 'Just great.' It was finally Saturday. Lost in thought she eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The evening approached quickly and Tomoyo arrived to help Sakura get ready.

"I can't believe that you're making me wear this!" Sakura cried.

"'Kura, you have an amazing bod! You need to show it off a little sometimes!"

"But not dressed like this! Can I please just wear jeans with this? Skirts aren't my cup of tea."

"Fine but then I do your make-up."

"No make-up! Lip gloss, earrings, jeans this… uhh… shirt"

"'Kura! That top is only a spaghetti strap!"

"But it's so low" Sakura pouted.

Tomoyo frowned, "If you call that low I'd hate to see what you call high. I've seen pictures; you wore outfits like that back then all the time! That skirt is only and inch and a half above your knees!"

"'Moyo, you know that I'm just a student who wants to work hard get good grades and get a good job. That's it. Nothing else right now is really on my mind."

"Except 'Syao'. Admit it, you need to go out and meet some guys! Relax and have fun tonight! I know you dance a storm once you're out on the dance floor! It's how we met again. Just have fun tonight and let loose!"

"I know I won't, but I'll try. Is that good enough for you?"

"You're so sour we need to get you in out in the air more often!" Tomoyo said with a scheming gleam in her eyes.

Sakura sighed and walked away.

* * *

**LA ****MAJIC**

The sign flashed brightly just outside.

Indoors the lights were dimmed. Bright streams of light flashed every few seconds, and the music was blaring.

Sakura didn't know if this was such a good idea.

"Ahhh! There's a disco dance floor! Let's Go!!!" cried Chiharu Mihara, a brown eyed brunette with hair curled and tied in two pigtails. She was another good friend of theirs; she dragged Sakura off into the crowd.

"Dance 'Kura! Dance!" Chiharu encouraged.

"I haven't done this in years! I can't!" hollered Sakura over the music. "Maybe I'll just go sit down and get a drink or something"

"Nice try Sakura, but you're not going anywhere! I'll go get drinks," said Tomoyo.

"Ohh Ohh!! Sakura do you know what song this is!!! It's been so long! Haha I guess we're getting old now!"

And with that the song switched to a techno beat. "Listen to Your Heart" by Roxette. Slowly the old rhythm came back to her.

'_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_Listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye.'_

"Omg she's dancing! And she's GOOD!" cried, a raven haired, crimson eyed Mei Ling Li passing by Tomoyo.

"Finally!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Ah, no problem! Good to see Sakura having some real fun!"

And they turned to see their friend, sparkling in the centre of a crowd, finally breaking out again and having a blast

"Chiharu! I haven't felt so good in so long!" cried Sakura.

"Sweetheart that's great to hear!"

"I think she needs a drink now" Mei Ling nodded as Tomoyo glanced at the bar. "C'mon, to celebrate her breaking out again!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the room…

"Eriol, I'm not going to drink."

"Xiao Lang Li, not drinking! How are you going to get any ladies sober? Is the world ending?" A handsome blue eyed blue haired man said to his friend.

"Oh shut it Eriol, I just don't want to make myself look like an idiot." Responded the amber-eyed friend. "And don't call me by my Chinese name!"

"That's a first," chuckled Eriol Hiiragizawa. "What's gotten into you lately? You've been out of it! Not wanting to drink avoiding girls. What's up man?"

"I dunno…"

"That's it let's find some hot chicks tonight! Get Mei Ling to introduce us to some of her friends ne?"

"I don't feel like it-"

"That's bull!"

"But-"

"I'll get you a girl. Hey look at her," Eriol pointed.

Amber eyes followed the direction that his friend was glancing. Syaoran Li's eyes landed and were instantly mesmerized by the long auburn haired woman that had captivated quite the audience on the dance floor. She was an amazing dancer, and had a fine body to boot. From the lights and the distance, he couldn't quite make out her face, but judging by the looks on some of the guys faces around her, she was definitely good looking.

Eriol slapped Syaoran on the back snapping him back to his senses.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!" he laughed. "I'll go do some digging, wouldn't want to approach if she's taken right? So sit still."

"Eriol wait-" Eriol was gone in the blink of an eye.

Eriol made his way to the edge of the dance floor, and ended up nearly colliding with Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" he exclaimed. "Looking as lovely as ever."

"Eriol, still flattering the ladies I see." They'd been classmates through out highschool.

He gave a light laugh.

"So on the prowl again tonight?"

"Looking for a partner for my pal, but if you're offering to be mine tonight-"

"Save it." But her eyes sparkled with an idea. "But my friend needs some spice in her life, is this a good guy?"

"Not as good as I am"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Well whatever, anyway see that dancing machine out there? In the jeans?"

"That's your friend? She doesn't look like she needs spice."

"Oh believe me she does."

"Well it looks like great minds think a like, I was trying to ask around about her. Haven't seen her before."

Tomoyo smiled secretly. "I'll go let her know, grab this guy and bring him over. And maybe I'll see you later…" she winked.

* * *

There was something about that woman that left Syaoran unable to keep his eyes off her.

Eriol returned.

"You're all clear. Just gotta meet her friend first." Syaoran stared blankly at his friend. "Well don't just sit there! C'mon."

* * *

"Do you have time for a chat? I come bearing drinks!" chirped Tomoyo waving 3 glasses.

"Yeah sure! Is that non alcoholic?"

"There are seats there! Let's grab 'em!" interrupted Chiharu.

The three sat down at a small table at the edge of the dance floor.

"There's a guy, who's a friend of a friend, who wants to meet you." Tomoyo said just as Sakura took a sip of her drink nearly causing her to choke.

"This is alcoholic," she stated. "I don't want to meet anyone."

"Well you've kind of made that difficult to avoid," said a female voice.

The girls turn their heads to see their final member of their circle of good friends, Rika Sasaki. "All I kept hearing since I arrived is about the mysterious dancing princess that appeared."

"Oh Rika! How are you! And that's not me they're talking about!"

"Yeah right" said Chiharu. "You can't see yourself! If you did you'd know"

Sakura looked at her friends confused.

"Let me explain," said Tomoyo. "You've caught the eye of every guy, make that everyone in this room."

"Phwee!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Don't 'phwee' us! A girl that barely anyone recognizes comes pouncing in and owing the dance floor, girl you asked for it."

Sakura blushed, disbelievingly though. "I think I should probably leave now then."

"No you don't! Let's go back! You were having so much fun!!! Please! Please! Please!" begged Chiharu.

"He's coming over," commented Tomoyo picking Eriol out of the crowd. Sakura glanced around, and said, "Okay Chiharu let's go."

"You can't run. He'll find you I'm sure!" cooed Tomoyo. Rika looked at Tomoyo questioningly.

"Whatever!" with that Sakura gulped her drink down made a sour face and marched to the dance floor.

Chiharu and Tomoyo high fived. "Brown haired cutie at 9 O'clock."

Chiharu and Rika "Ohhed and Ahhed" Rika only guessed what was going on. She did know these girls very well, she laughed to herself, Tomoyo and her schemes.

Chiharu took off this time Rika in tow.

Eriol approached Tomoyo. "Hey. Where is she?" he sat down next to her. "She ran away. Just playing hard to get."

"Ah, I see. Well this, my dear, is my cousin and best bud. Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you." She smiled back. "Manners, I approve."

"Syaoran, this is the dazzling, charming, lovely Tomoyo."

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere," she said but turned to Syaoran. "She's out there again. I let her know, I think she's just shy. This is the poor darlings first night out in a few years!"

"Oh, well you see I don't really dance much." His eyes had already spotted the mystery woman.

"Just go!" she encouraged. "Looks like she hooked you in really bad."

"I guess, and if I get snuffed?"

"Just go!" exclaimed Eriol and Tomoyo.

* * *

"I think she'll like him, I've got a good feeling about him, my intuition about this is quite accurate."

"Yeah he's a good guy. Quite the ladies man, but he's honest, and has a good head on his shoulders. But anyway, enough about him. What about us?"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "Us?"

* * *

Author's Note:

So some flashbacks, foreshadowing and things are heating up! Hope you like this chapter, and it's minor lemon. I rated this story M for a reason there will me more. I'm sorry for those readers who weren't expecting it from this story, but I'm afraid it has a lot to do with it. Please R & R. No flames please!

Also I didn't realize how long this chapter was going to be. This would be about half of my original draft. That and I decided to throw in the dream to spice things up a bit.

Well Enjoy! I really need to get back to studying. :P

-Hime


	5. Chapter 4: Shall We Dance?

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

AN: Sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine. I don't own any songs mentioned or their lyrics either.

Chapter 4

Shall We Dance?

* * *

Syaoran slowly made his way through the crowd, eyes never leaving the mesmerizing girl. As he approached he could make out her beauty, the aurora of elegance and confidence glowed around her. He still couldn't quite see her face. But there was something else. Something more alluring that drew him to her. As he watched her, he was surprised as the girls' friends words replayed in his mind '_first night out in a few years_', it sure didn't look like it.

"And now for a bit of Cory Lee" said the DJ.

No Shoes No Shirt started blasting through the room, and Syaoran waited for a good opportunity to approach.

'_uhh_

_what's up?  _

_ehhhhhhhhhhhhh  _

_you're lookin kinda good  _

_yeah  _

_yeah  _

_listen...  _

_you're pockets are swell  _

_it looks like you're doing well (that's right)  _

_but is that Rodeo, or is it Chanel  _

_zirconia or diamonds, it's so hard to tell'_

Chiharu spotted the guy the Tomoyo had pointed out, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back!"

"No, I'll come with you!"

"No Kura stay here! Have fun I'll be back in no time!"

"Oh alright…"

Sakura listened again to the lyrics and the rhythm, and got back into the beat, and moving her body to the music. She closed her eyes an let the music take over her. As she did she caught a glance at deep amber eyes glancing at her.

She held her breath, 'Just keep dancing' she told herself.

'She saw me' he thought, 'Well here goes nothing'

He then approached her, gaining a few glares from the men near by.

"Care for a partner?" a captivating voice spoke, causing Sakura to open her eyes.

"Are ya listening to the lyrics?" she commented.

'_no shoes, no shirt, no service  _

_no game, no gold, no me (no me)  _

_no cash, no car, no coochie (no coochie) _

_cause no one comes for free'_

"I'd say that a girl like yous not a gold digger."

"You never know", then she turned and winked at him, but amber met emerald. Breaking the hold they had, she started to dance away.

"One dance?" he followed.

"I don't see you dancing. After one you might want another then what will I do?"

"Be my dance partner for tonight?"

"Getting a bit a head of yourself aren't we?"

"We'll see, but one dance first, I want you to make you change your mind."

"Alright one dance"

The song then changed to another Cory Lee song.

'_gotta getch ya out of my mind _

_gotta getch ya into my life'_

They began to dance, not touching each other but they fell into sync with each other quite easily.

'_tonight's the night and it's only just begun…'_

Onlookers watched in awe and envy.

'_gotta turn the naughty on'_

He really surprised her. He was pretty good, and he really seemed to be enjoying it. She was also having a really good time. There was no need for people to be plastered on top of each other on the dance floor practically having sex to have fun. Though she couldn't help but observe that he had quite a built body, yet she still hadn't managed to get quite a look at his face.

'_turn down the lights and light up the party _

_I got the time and you got the body _

_leave your boys with my girls tonight _

_come home with me, asap'_

"He did it!" exclaimed Chiharu, interrupting Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Oh wow! Look at the chemistry between those two!" cried Tomoyo.

"And this song sure heats things up," added Eriol.

The song faded.

"So how was that?" Syaoran asked. "Can I be your partner tonight?"

"Hrm… oh! Well you're in luck I like this song! After this one we'll see."

Many songs played, yet they didn't leave, they were both just enjoying themselves too much.

"Maybe I should go check on my friends"

"Oh…"

"Don't give me such a sad face, okay one more dance, but then I should go check on them." She paused, "I love this song!"

'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada.

'_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive.'_

As the songs had passed and played, the two had made little contact with each other. However with each song they did get closer and closer and contact become more and more. Each touch, became more and more like the song described.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side.'_

The song continued, locked in each others arms, heart pounding she glanced up at him. Their eyes met. Emerald and Amber lost in endlessness…

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling...'_

The chorus blasted again through the room. And ever so slowly, the gap that distanced their faces began to finally their lips touched.

'…_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_Need you by my side.'_

It was a tiny harmless kiss, filled with warmth and gentleness. Not sloppy and forced like the many she'd experienced before. A warm tingly feeling washed over Sakura.

The tiny kiss turned into another small one, then to a longer one.

And finally unwillingly they both pulled away.

"That was…" they both started at the same time, then looked away embarrassed.

"I should go find my friends…"

"Will you come back?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes." She smiled and walked off.

* * *

"That was H-O-T!" exclaimed Eriol approaching Syaoron. "Be watchful of those jealous guys glaring at you though."

Syaoran just stood in silence. 'Who is she?'

* * *

Sakura walked away realizing that she hadn't asked his name. Then she saw Tomoyo and Chiharu. They looked worried.

"What happened?" she rushed over.

"Rika's feeling a little sick… I think she drank too much. We need to get her home! We'd send her in a taxi but…"

"I'd feel better seeing her walk into her house!"

"I know… sorry to ruin your fun, but you're the one who's had the least to drink."

Sakura nodded understandingly, for if she had spoken she would have given away how disappointed she actually felt.

Tomoyo caught a glimpse of disappointment in sakura's eyes, though she thought she might have imagined it, because it was gone as quick as it had appeared. Sakura's poker face looked blank, then flashed to worry and concern.

"I'll be right back."

Tomoyo ran to fin Eriol.

"We have to leave, one of our friends drank to much, and we need a driver. Could you let Meilin know for us?"

She caught Syaoran's look of disappointment.

"Let's walk you to your car first," Eriol said receiving a 'you're brilliant' look from Tomoyo, and a look hopeful look in Syaoran.

"Sure" she smiled.

Sakura and Chiharu already started to help Rika out of the club and were now helping her walk down a quiet lit hallway.

"Wait up!" called Tomoyo.

She caught up followed by the two gentlemen.

"Let me take over," she said gently pushing Sakura out of the way.

"But-"

"He wants to talk to you!" Sakura glanced back and saw her 'dance partner'. He looked gorgeous in the light.

She was breath taking. He thought finally being able to see her in the light.

"I don't really do this often… but I don't often meet someone who grabs my attention…"

"So you're a guy who normally get's the girls, I take it?" Sakura turned and teased.

"Not exactly… but here's my number…" and he handed her a napkin.

She took it and ripped it in half, leaving Syaoran quite speechless. Then she searched her purse, pulled out a pen, and scribbled on one half of the napkin.

"Here, just so you can boast about it" she winked and handed it to him. While doing so she finally got a good look at his face, a real good look…

As he started to say. " Oh my name is…"

"Syaoran?!" it echoed through the hall making the 3 others, (the walking ones) turn and look at the two.

A bit horror struck she dropped the napkin she was holding and turned and ran.

Syaoran came to the same horror struck conclusion moments after they saw each others faces clearly. "Sakura?!"

"Sakura wait!" he began to chase after her.

The 3 witnesses looked confused. Tomoyo came to a sudden realization herself, then mouthed 'Syao' to Chiharu, who was then shocked and hurried to get Rika to the car. Eriol looked on slightly amused, and helped the girls get Rika to the car.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. That GUY! She went out , let loose a bit, had fun, met a 'great' guy, well he was supposed to be one…

Syaoran… Syaoran Li, "Syao". How could I not realize it! I used to be able to pick him out of a crowd with no problem, off all the things to happen! Of all the people to meet! Of all the people to…that kiss!.... 'Ahh!' she screamed silently to herself.

She ran to the car. She'd already taken the keys from Chiharu. She hopped in, quickly closed the door and sat there.

He followed her, cursing under his breathe for forgetting how fast she used to be from track. How strange this meeting was. As for Eriol thinking that he'd been not himself lately it was because he may have been thinking a little too much about a promise he made years ago. Involving none other than that girl.

"How had she been doing? Had she changed? Oh and boy had she, physically that is.. dammit not the time to think about that..!" he cursed again. "Was she dating? Would she have gone to the hotel had we not met today?"

He dashed into the parking lot.

She sat in the seat ducking her head. She heard someone run in to the parking lot.

"Sakura!" he called. "Let's Talk!"

'Hrmph. You never liked 'talking' before,' she thought.

"'Kura, where are you?" she winced at his pet name for her, he'd been the one to come up with it, it was the first time she'd heard it escape his lips in 3 years.

She heard more people enter the parking lot.

"Sakura, let us in." she heard Tomoyo call.

"Alright," she muttered sitting up.

She saw a guy talking to Syaoran, she recognized him to be Eriol and knew that he had affections toward her best friend.

The girls settled in the car as the guys approached.

"Open your window please?" mouthed Syaoran.

Sakura refused.

"Kura, do I have to yell this?"

She shuddered hearing this name from him again. She opened the window a crack; she didn't need the whole parking lot to hear him.

"It's late, it was a long night, we need to go, and I don't have the time to talk to you."

"But-"

"We're leaving."

'Sorry' Eriol mouthed to Tomoyo. She forced a smile back.

They drove away in silence.

Tomoyo was about to say something just as Rika began to throw up in a bag. The rest of the ride was focused on her.

Finally with Rika at Chiharu's place, they borrowed Chiharu's car and headed to Sakura's apartment.

No one said a word when they finally arrived. Sakura parked, turned the engine off, and the two just sat there.

"So that was…"

"Syaoran Li…" she managed, then buried her head to the steering wheel.

"He never kissed me like, _that_, before, and he doesn't dance, he refused to go with me, yet, his voice, his movements, his eyes, and stupid jokes… everything. I fell for what I swore not to."

Tears began to shed from her eyes. " I swore no more tears would be wasted on him. Why? Why was it him? Why now?" she turned to Tomoyo.

"Hun I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.-"

"It's not your fault, you wouldn't have known…"

"Let's go in, you need some rest."

Sakura nodded.

Later that night as Tomoyo rummaged through her night bag she wondered, 'What happened between those two? What happened after summer ended to make her react like this?'

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning hoping that it had all been a dream. She walked out of her room to find Tomoyo sprawled out on the pull out couch and she knew it was no dream.

The next few days passed by and were very busy, so there was little time to think about it. A week later, Sakura found herself home early for once. A single message awaited on her answering machine.

"Kura…I'm sorry about what happened in the past. But last week, something … something happened… and I want to see you again. I'm having a party tomorrow night. Please come."

She starred at the phone, if looks could kill, traces of that phone would no longer exist.

* * *

"I'm not going to go," she said to Tomoyo. "I'll just be letting him get what he wants."

Tomoyo remained silent.

"He thinks I'll go too, all because of last week!"

"You've got to admit, there was a lot of chemistry between you two."

"It's going to happen all over again!"

"What did happen?"

Sakura hesitated, not sure if she wanted to let Tomoyo know much more.

"After that summer… we only met up a few more times. And being me, I fell for him. I truly honestly fell in love with him. He was my world. But I was just like a mistress sitting waiting to be called upon. I hated it, I hated how I'd wait and wait, wait for him to talk to me at his timing, it didn't matter if I was busy, I'd drop what I was doing because I missed him, never worked in reverse. I didn't want to loose him though. Yes I sounded desperate, but the way things happened, the things we shared, he knew me in a way no one else would or could understand, and I thought it was the same way for him too. We could tell each other things no one else knew. Things people normally keep to themselves we shared. Losing that… I didn't want to. At times I felt that I would just end it, move on and leave. I felt it, and when I was just about fed up enough to do so, he'd come back into my life, say a few cheesy lines and there I was suckered right back in. I was amazed though, after it all, he actually asked me out. Maybe it was a test run or something to see if we could actually work as a couple… Though it surprised me I was thrilled at the idea of being his girlfriend. The next evening I found him with a girl, in bed fooling around, and I swear that he was going to do her. Of course I made a scene. Had he been fooling around with other girls the whole time with me too? When I thought I was the only one? The only one who was allowed to know this side of him the only one we shared these things with. But really was I just another girl to pass the time with? The girl freaked out now finding out he had a 'girlfriend'. And he had the guts to say "it's my last night of freedom!" As if he was going to be chained down by dating me seriously. Then he said, "Since you're both here, why don't the three of us-' I slapped him, and walked out."

Tomoyo sat and absorbed what she heard.

"That night…"

"First time I've seen him since. That night, he was a different person…"

"People change 'Kura"

It sounded different when Tomoyo called her that.

"I know but…"

"You decide. Anyway if you decide to go I'll be there, cus Eriol invited me."

At that Sakura had to smile.

"So what's with you and Eriol?"

"Don't change the subject Sakura, we're talking about you. Are you going to go?"

"Tomoyo, how many stupid people go back to someone who treated them like trash, it was like I was his toy!"

"Then why are you debating on going? If that's how you feel."

"I-I-I…" Sakura stammered.

"It's okay to want to go, I'm just stating the facts Sakura. He hurt you yes, and you're angry about it, normally I'd say you shouldn't ever see that person again, but you were so... that night Sakura, I've never seen you so happy with a guy. People change. I don't imagine him to be a bad person. At least go and talk to him. What if you ran into him on the streets one day? I just don't want it to affect you the rest of your life. Talk to him, get things clear, it might help. Then next time you seem him things won't be so strange, or hope to never see him again."

"I guess you're right. But still…" The pain in Sakura chest was now being caused by several conflicting feelings. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay," she could tell Tomoyo was smiling. "Later then."

"Bye." The phone clicked as Sakura hung up. She had given Tomoyo a brief summary, she knew it sounded more sad and pitiful than she had meant it to sound, but there really had been no other way for her to say it, the experience and all the small things that would had taken her hours and hours to tell may have changed things. She felt lost again, lost and confused like she had used to always feel 3 years ago. Was he toying with her again? Would she let him win again? Use her again? No she couldn't let that happen. It tore her up at the idea of going through what happened all over again. She didn't know what would happen if she went, she didn't know if they could be friends again. She did make up her mind. She wanted to see him once again. "This time I won't fall in love with you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been so busy! This term at school has been chaotic and it still is. This is probably one of my busiest weekends too but I feel like procrastinating. Eventful but no lemons :D. What will happen when she goes to the party?

I can't promise an update soon, but I'll try for one during spring break :) (which is almost here! FINALLY)

Anyway special thanks goes out to:

**Nexa Alex:** Thanks so much for being my first Reviewer! you're support means so much :)

**tpl:** Thanks, you helped me motivate myself to write chapter the previous chapter.

**KiriXD:** Thanks for the motivation and words, I'm glad people like my story. It got me back onto my seat to finally finish this chapter.

Thanks again everyone for reading! R&R it may motivate me to get the next chapter up sooner :P

-Hime


	6. Chapter 5: Birthday Bashing

A/N: Hey everyone, haha the break is almost over… but here's the new chapter as promised. It's been a good relaxing week, but a lot of things have happened too that have caused me to fell less inclined to write…but anyway..,Just to let you all know I wrote a one shot titled Love is Chance. I wrote it based on a lot of things, feelings inspirations, etc… the main idea came from the inspiration for this story, so I would call it a companion to this, it's also stand alone. Oh and please R&R having one review per chapter is kinda sad…

**Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.**

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 5

Birthday Bashing

* * *

What else could he have said? He'd been an idiot 3 years ago, and still was, all he could do was invite her. Whether or not she'd come was another story. If only…

'_I never wanted to hurt her. I'm an idiot, I know that. Years ago I made a mistake. I guess I was insecure. I needed reassurance. I wanted to be ahead, so that I could lead and show her that I could take care of her. I didn't want her to have to worry. And because of my stupidity and ego, I lost her before I had the chance to show her anything I'm learning from my mistakes. If I had a second chance I'm make it right this time…'_

"Eriol! Turn that down! What kind of movie are you watching?! Are you a girl?" Syaoran hollered.

"Films aimed at the female audience provide a lot of insight on how their minds work."

"Right…"

"Back to your old self I see," Eriol turned off the television and turned around to face Syaoran. "So, that girl…"

"Sod off about it Eriol."

"You invited her didn't you? Why don't I know about this? Even though you don't tell me anything I usually know something. You've stumped me. Now tell me about it."

Syaoran shrugged and walked away.

"Eriol got up and followed. "Look, this time it directly involves me. That girl is Tomoyo's best friend. What the heck did you do!?"

"Look, for her sake and mine I can't talk about it! So buzz off okay!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Okay…" and Eriol backed off. "Well let's get back to getting ready for this party.

Eriol had come over early to help Syaoran prep the party.

"I really don't know why I have to do this. Or how you convinced my mother to let me have a 'small celebration', and have her away for the weekend."

"You know how my charm works. Besides, your mother adores me." Grinned Eriol.

"If anything gets broken or stolen you're paying."

"Sure sure."

* * *

_Later on… at the party…_

"Sakura! You came!"

"Yeah… Happy Birthday Syaoran" she muffled, she'd just walked into the house seconds ago.

"You look –"

"Save your breath… but thanks."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Um… I'm supposed to meet up with Tomoyo…"

"Oh right, yeah… I need to go back to playing host…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you later then?" It came more as a plea than a question, and Sakura chose not to respond.

* * *

"Tomoyo."

Tomoyo spun around to face someone familiar but she couldn't quite place this person.

"Um. Do I know you?"

"Tomoyo! That's not funny because - !"

"SAKURA!" she cried utterly amazed.

"What? And shhh!!! You didn't have to y-"

"OMG! Look at you! I didn't even recognize you! Gosh I'm proud of you for coming!"

"Well-"

"Yet you show up like you're ready to kill!"

"Uh…" Sakura looked down at her outfit. "Did I over do it?"

"Are you seriously asking that? I've never seen such hungry wolves!"

Sakura stole another glance downward, at her hip hugging navy jeans that flared slightly at the bottom, and her red V-neck spagetti strap tank that fit her figure like a glove, emphasis on her chest.

"I'm wearing a tank, jeans, lip gloss and a bit of mascara? How's that doing anything? You've seen me wear this before."

"Yeah under 20 layers of clothing!"

"But still it's a rather simple outfit" she looked around worried.

"Well dear, put simply it makes you look terrible desirable because that guy just walked into a wall looking at you!"

Now feeling terribly self conscious she asked "Do you have a sweater?"

Tomoyo laughed. "You're not going to find anyone with a sweater in this house"

"Yeah I noticed…"

"Well sweetie, I have to go find Eriol. Watch out for sleaze bags. Don't fall asleep, hold your drink at all times-"

"Yes, mother," she rolled her eyes. "You, just make sure you use protection."

"Talking back is rude you know," but she winked. "This is adult stuff kiddo, besides we probably won't go that far. But if we do I'll try to remember, okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady!"

Both girls giggled, and parted.

* * *

The party was fairly large, because as always when a party occurs probably 3 times more of the original number of people show up. Sakura wandered around and stopped to chat with a few people she recognized. She entered another room and recognized a few more people, but it occurred to her that there were many more people she didn't know. This reminded her that in reality Syaoran and her lived in different worlds. Especially being at different universities and different programs.

He was still living at home, and it was safe to assume that his family was out of town. Sakura knew that if they were in, he'd probably be living on the streets right now. She was amused though, he really must have changed over the years. He was the type of person you wouldn't picture throwing a house party, especially a person who never wanted to drink. 'Though he probably didn't buy any of it' she thought eyeing the new comers carrying two 24 packs.

Eventually Sakura wandered into the kitchen and managed to find a can of pop. Then took her leave because the kitchen was now being 'occupied'. Finally she entered a new room, found some wall space and propped herself there, drinking and just observing as she thought quietly to herself.

* * *

"Syaoran! My man! Some party you've got going here! Happy Birthday dude."

"Thanks Clive."

"So where's your partner in crime?"

"Well, Eriol is otherwise engaged somewhere around here."

Clive grinned. "And not the birthday boy?"

Syaoran shrugged.

"Seriously? Man you got alotta hot chicks here! Pick one and enjoy the night!"

"Is that what you plan to do?"

"Yessir, well there's this one who caught my interest. Never seen her before. Wonder how experienced she is… and you know how I am, she'll be mine alright."

Oh Syaoran knew. Clive Saunders was an asshole. A player who always got what he wanted. He's gotten every woman he's ever wanted in his bed.

Syaoran followed Clive's gaze to a figure standing alone, seemingly unnoticed. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and all she was doing was quietly watching those around her. Sakura.

"C'mon, we need to find you someone!" Clive's voice brought Syaoran back to reality.

"Clive, you can't sh-"

"Hey Ladies! The birthday boy needs some special birthday attention!"

"Clive!" Syaoran sent a glare of daggers at him.

"It'll be fun! Catch ya later!"

As Clive left, Syaoran saw that Sakura was glancing in his direction curiously. Then he noticed that he had a swarm of girls surrounding him wanting to say 'Happy Birthday'. He looked up again, and their eyes met. She frowned and looked away. Then he saw Clive approaching her. He knew he had to think of something, and fast.

"Hey there," Clive smiled leaning up against the wall next to Sakura. "Mind if I stand here?"

"It's a free country," she replied, not really paying attention to him.

"So I don't think I've seen you around here before. The name's Clive. Clive Saunders. You new here?"

Sakura held back the ugre to gag. Oh she knew Clive Saunders. She sat behind him in one of her classes in first year. An idiot, always joking around in class and known widely as a player. He was a part time student at the two local universities. She may have found this situation more amusing if she was so down right disgusted. For they had been introduced before and had conversed before.

* * *

She'd been asking him to quiet down one day so she could hear the Prof.

He'd turned around and snapped, "What's it to you? Ugly book worm, at least I have a life, bet you're still a virgin." All heads in the room turned their way.

"At least I have a future" she responded.

He began to bug her shortly after that.

She'd seen him on campus chatting with friends and as she walked by he'd throw some nasty comments.

"Yo wormy! I gotta say I'll take pity on you, how about coming to my place tonight. It'll be the best night you'll _ever_ have, I'll save you the embarrassment of dying a v-"

"Who'd F*** you?"

"Many already have love, and there are many more waiting!"

"Clive man, what're you thinking, this chick ain't chick like!" Sakura rolled her eyes birds of a feather are idiots together…

* * *

"Nope, I've always lived around here."

"That's preposterous, if you have then how come I've never been graced with such a lovely presence before?"

She held back a laugh.

"Oh but we have met before…"

"Really? A beautiful face like yours I think I'd recognize you anywhere." At this she laughed.

"Save your pick up lines, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last creep on earth, so get lost."

This surprised Clive. He was now desperately trying to figure out who he was talking to. This last comment however clashed with his ego.

"You think so do you? I'll have you begging for me by daybreak."

Sakura laughed coldly.

This made Clive's frustration grow.

"Thought you didn't go for ugly book worms, who don't have lives? Well I'll tell ya something, I have a life, and you're looking at it, it's the one I've had all along. Jerk" and with that she walked away.

"Wormy!?" he uttered in surprise.

He then noticed then that people were starring at him. He fumed ' No one humiliates me in front of others' and so he charged after her.

* * *

Syaoran watched as they engaged in a conversation, relieved, he smirked when he saw Sakura walked away. His stomach lurched as he saw Clive begin to follow her.

"Thanks girls but I'm busy, I think Clive will be free tonight." With that he raced across the room. Clive never takes rejection well.

* * *

'What a thick skinned pig head…' this is why she stopped going to these things.

"Hey wait. We weren't finished talking," she heard distantly but kept walking.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. "Hey!" she cried. She turned ready to take defensive action.

"Hey what're you-!"

"No one and I mean no one refuses me!"

He grabbed her light body and threw her over his shoulder then ran upstairs.

"Let me go!" she cried.

* * *

He heard her cry and he chased after them. He raced upstairs as he heard a door slam shut and lock. 'Shit!' they were in his room.

* * *

After hearing the click of the lock, she was flung onto a bed.

"Clive what the heck are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He smirked in the darkness and began to grope her.

She tried to shake him off. "So what? Rape me in Syaoran's house?"

"I always get what I want," he pinned both of her hands with one of his above her head, as his other hand moved up her shirt.

"Bastard,: she struggling and attempting to kick, but she straddled her. She was ready to scream really loudly, but just in time he forced his mouth onto hers.

"The more you struggle the more fun it is for me." She didn't care, all she knew was she had to get away.

"Doesn't this feel good?" he muttered as he slipped his hand under her bra and pinched her nipple. He forced her mouth to open and violently slid his tongue in. "Just let it out. Don't suppress how good you feel."

He tasted likc alcohol.

His hands proceeded to wander. He shifted so that he was straddling her legs. His free hand now slid down the front of her pants.

"Hrm," he smirked. "I knew it. You're already wet." He chuckled fingering the material.

"You are not going to get away with this." She struggled to say, as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"Oh but I am, and by the end of this you'll be begging for more. Huh, looks like you do have some experience, your body's acting on it's own. Who's the lucky bastard who trained you?"

Sakura was trembling. She hadn't had such intimate physical contact in a long time. She was reacting so much though his touch felt venomous. 'I can't give in.' and she continued to struggle more, but that only added to the motion that Clive had already started below her hips.

"Damn. I hope Syaoran keeps his condoms around here."

Sakura froze. 'Were they in Syaoran room? All the more reason she couldn't let this proceed further. Wait did he say condoms!? Crap. But if he's looking for them this will be a good opportunity to get away!"

Clive noticed she stopped stugggling.

"Don't worry babe, I won't need them for a while." He said as if he was reading her mind. Catching her completely off guard he probed a finger into her using the material, and she let out a cry of surprise.

"Finally," he grinned.

* * *

"No!" thought Syaoran as he tried desperately to pick the lock. He knew that he won't be able to break down the door. Then he heard more gasps and anguished cries. "Oh screw this…"

* * *

"So you react like this when I do that" Clive smiled. "I wonder… if I do this…"

"Ahhhhhh…!"

"You've been trained well, now that's a good girl. What a horny bastard, you react so much to the slightest little things, just how many hours did he play with you, tease you, to want, to need, to crave like this." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to have fun with you, and you'll love every single agonizing second."

Tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't as scared as much as she was frustrated, frustrated with herself for being so helpless, frustrated that she was reacting to him, frustrated that she and Syaoran never did go all the way, and now this was the way she was going to loose it. She didn't want that.

He was bored now of torturing her through clothing, he wanted more contact, he wanted to see her exposed.

He pushed the material to her lacey underware aside, and thus inserted his index finger horrifyingly slow.

Sakura tried resisting by distracting her mind, but she ended up letting out a soft moan instead.

"God you're tight. Just one finger and you swallow me in. I can't wait to feel you around me. You've must not have had some for a while. You're getting wetter and wetter by the second. Either that or you're still a –"

'Shit' she thought. She couldn't let him know she hadn't been taken.

Clive paused to think for a moment. That gave Sakura enough of time to act quickly and catch him off guard. She kicked and pushed him off with all her might. She raced to the door, and tried to figure out how to unlock it. She heard someone out side, and it sounded like they were trying to get in. "Get away from the door" a voice said. She moved slightly with hope, but Clive attacked her once more.

He bound her arms behind her with it seemed like a cord. He had her on her knees back towards him. His legs held hers down.

"No mistakes this time," he laughed. "Now where was I?"

With the position she was in her jeans slid down to her knees. He slipped her underware down her thighs. Her shirt pulled down below one breast, as he unclasped her bra from the front.

He slapped her exposed ass, grabbed her exposed breast with his left had, wrapped his right arm in front of her body cupping her delicate area.

He inserted his finger once again, a little harder and faster, without care. He sped up causing her to gasp and moan more with each movement, and then slowed. His hand pinching the nipple of her left breast making her want to scream, and him licking the right side of her neck sent shivers throughout her body.

She trembled when he stopped his ministrations, and pulled out. She screamed when he suddenly thrust two fingers into her and bit slightly into her collar bone area. Tears fell down her face. Had it been her imagination, had there really been someone outside the door?

"You want more don't you?" he whispered into her ear. "You're trembling so much it's turning me on. She was too shaken to move, she realized as he stood and walked around her so that he could see the front of her.

He got on his knees and lowered his head. "No stop!" she muffled. "I wonder if he's ever done this with you" His breath was like ice to her lower regions. He kissed her lower lips, and began to lick up his mess. His tongue entered her, and moved slowly in and out. She felt numb.

He then stopped. "Dammint" he was frustrated. "Beg. Do it." He wildly thrust three fingers into her and pumped fast, then slowed for a few seconds and pumped again.

She was breaking down.

Suddenly the door burst down. It didn't stop Clive from starting to suck on her again. Nibbling at her clit, which finally broke her, she cried out load and bucked her hips forward. She was soon close to peaking.

"Ah…" she moaned.

Syaoran stood in shock for a moment at the scene. Then he approached Clive pulled him away and punched him.

"Woah woah Syaoran. Sup man? Come to join the fun?"

Syaoran turned to Sakura's tear streaked face. "You'll pay if you've hurt her."

Realization hit Clive. "You! What a joke! You're the one who.. her!? You!?" he laughed.

"You should've said she was yours man." Then he got up "I'll back off this time."

He approached Sakura again, with Syaoran hovering near by protectively.

"But dude, you know how sensitive you've made her? Her reactions to the littlest things!"

Before Syaoran could realize what Clive was doing, he was behind Sakura again. And he had shoved his fingers into her once more. Syaoran froze as Sakura reacted. He thrusted into her many many times, with Syaoran caught so off guard by this erotic scene. Because Clive stopped thrusting but left his fingers inside, and Sakura acted on her own. She was coming down on her own, hips thrusting into his hands, her breasts bounced. She moved faster reaching going to the top.

He gave one last deep thrust, and he pulled out.

"Remember that Babe," he grinned. "If you're looking for a good time you know where to find me."

Infuriated Syaoran attacked Clive. Clive broke free and ran off. Syaoran would have chased after him, but making sure that Sakura was alright was his priority.

He quickly rushed over to untie her. As he did he couldn't help but notice that every time he accidentally made contact with her it was like an electric spark shot through him. But every time it seemed like she was flinching and moved away.

Of course after what happened who would blame her wanting to be touched.

She was quiet it was hard to tell what she was thinking because her face was masked. At times though he saw her shiver.

It was all too much for her to handle right now. Here she was feeling completely uncomposed. Exposed too! And there he was, the only one who had ever seen her this way, prior to this night, the only one who was ever able to make her feel as such. It was him now only cm away. As he untied her (it was a computer mouse!) he kept accidentally brushing her skin. It was electrifying. Each time she was over come with a crazy sensation.

Sakura struggled to compose herself. What was she thinking? Never before had she felt so…so…so desperate, but now was hardly the time. She not hated Clive more than ever.

"Are you alright?" his voice made her shiver.

There was silence.

"Because-"

"Took you long enough," she tried to sound normal.

"Hey give me some credit, _I_ rescued _you_."

"Hmph." 'Now if you really wanted to rescue me you'd stop playing with that mouse and start- No! What was she thinking!'

There was silence again.

"But thank you," she managed, looking straight at him hoping that he'd misinterpret all of her body signals.

He paused, then began to get up. "Hey, why don't you fix yourself up…Someone probably called the cops. If not I'll go do that."

'Her voice changed when she said that' he thought. 'It sounded very- no how could you even think that right now, she's just been almost raped, maybe in a bit of shock, but the way she was looking at him right now. If I don't pull myself together I just might… "

"Syaoran." It sounded seductive and desperate, like she was pleaing.

He turned to look at her once more and almost got caught in the moment. She sat, still exposed, it almost looked like she was pouting. She trembled, it was getting harder and harder for him to resist especially after he recalled the scene that Clive displayed. He then realized that she'd never finished… which was why she was so… more dirty thoughts crossed his mind.

"Don't call the police," he voice broke through his thoughts.

It took him a second to recall what she was talking about.

"Are you crazy he nearly fucked you! Don't you feel violated?" he exclaimed becoming angry. Angry at her for thinking crazy, angry at himself for not being there, angry at Clive for doing this to her and more angry at himself for not thinking properly right now.

"I'm… I'm fine" she forced. She didn't want to see Syaoran get into trouble because of her. Clive didn't actually go far, and that's all that mattered to her right now.

"No. I'm going to call-"

Sakura jumped up and grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Please don't…"

They were really close together now. Both her arms wrapped around his right one. She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

He easily could have 'misinterpreted her' pleading, but he knew common sense.

A loud crash was suddenly heard from downstairs.

"You better go and see." Sakura whispered.

"I don't understand why you don't want to call-"

"It's fine-"

"No it's not!" he glared at her. "Fine as long as he thinks you're with me he won't go near you, it's his code of honor."

She raised an eyebrow. "He has a code of honor? And you don't have to say that I'm with you, just because of tonight…"

There was another loud crash.

"Well we'll just have to see after we meet up tomorrow, now won't we?" he said like a mischievous teen again. The mood changed. Things reverted to how the two had been once upon a time. It was okay to make jokes.

'He remembered!' her thoughts screamed. "Really now? I was under the impression that was going to be called off if I came here tonight to chat instead."

"Not a chance. A promise is a promise after all. Well I better go before my house is torn apart." He began to walk off then paused at the door. "Kind of nostalgic being here again isn't it?" He said looking around the room, then finally at her in the middle. "Now don't have too much fun by yourself in here while I'm gone, but if you can't wait I'll help you finish-" the mouse came flying at him.

He ducked and took off calling back "You could've used this you know!"

Sakura stood up fuming. 'Still a stupid idiot!' but it made her smile because despite everything that happened between them, it looked like they could start over.

* * *

Authors Note: For the last few days I've had log in issues so sorry for the delay. So what do you think? Will things become normal between those two again? Will they still keep their promise?... Anyway I hope I didn't offend any readers... I'm also going to be posting this else where because I have a feeling for the future there may need to be an cut and uncut version. Please Please Please R&R! Getting one review per chapter is not very encouraging... I'm half way finished the next chapter, and I don't plan to post it until I get at least 3 reviews this time. (As much as i hate holding readers in review hostage).

Till next time.

Hime


	7. Chapter 6: Keeping Promises

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I've been MIA for the last while. I really meant to finish this chapter a while ago but never found time. School has been insane. Well now that exams are over I can go back and focus on this story! Hope you like this chapter though it's not as long as I had hoped it would be. Enjoy!**

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached" he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 6

Keeping Promises

* * *

"You're so fun to tease."

Her face had turned bright red. Then she pouted and turned away.

"Yet you still get embarrassed? " he approached and whispered in her ear. "Oh please, we're done this _so many_ times now."

If it was even possible he watched her face turn another shade of red. It was amazing how no matter what she still had this innocence to her, it just made him want to tease her more.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed, I thought you should be used to it now, considering I know how much you enjoy our little sessions together, or am I misinterpreting the meaning of your screams of pleasure?"

She wiggled beneath him. Suddenly a pillow hit him square in the face.

"Stupid Syaoran!" he heard her cry. He watched as she proceeded to put on her sweater and prepared to leave.

"_Kura_, you _know, you_ don't want to leave."

"Baka!" he heard her in the hallway. She stormed down the stairs and slammed the front door.

They hadn't done anything today, and boy was he in the mood, but he knew she'd be back. He loved to tease her, if anything the way she responded always turned him on more. He knew she liked it too, why else would they continue on this way if she didn't.

He thought of the last time he teased her in the midst of pleasing her, she was beet red denying his accusations, then let out a deep moan of pleasure. Just the memory made him throb. Patience. He told himself. He smiled picking something up from the ground and playing with it.

He heard the door open and slam shut again. Light steps dashed up the staircase. A panting and blushing Sakura stood at his doorway.

"Missing these?" He flashed a crisp white pair of panties.

She stormed up to him while saying, "Hand them over Li."

"How badly do you want them?" He smirked quickly holding them out of her reach.

"Not in the mood today."

"Well feel free to enjoy your walk home it's a bit windy today isn't it? By the way the length of your skirt is really worth eyeing."

She glared at him.

* * *

After Syaoran left, she continued to hear noises from below.

Angrily she fixed herself up, then headed back downstairs. It seemed that someone had knocked over a bunch of empty glass bottles, and that the place was looking quite disorientated. Some people had left the party. Those who remained were passed out on chairs, couches and the floor.

"They're out cold" he said as he say Sakura worriedly about to check on someone. "Just kicked out the last of the rowdy ones."

She nodded.

"You should really get home." It was late, approaching 2 am.

"No, I'll stay. Watching over these is no easy task."

"I can handle it" he protested.

"While cleaning up this place? I think not."

"But-"

"I'm fine. And wide awake, so let's get this finished quickly."

Syaoran gave in. He knew she'd argue until she got what she wanted, plus someone looked as if they were going to throw up on his leather couch.

It took them nearly 2 hours to pick up all the broken glass and to clean up the spills, in between checking in people and rushing them to the bathroom. It was close to 6 when the place seemed to look normal again.

Sakura collapsed onto an empty couch and let out a sigh of relief. "Everything looks okay"

"Yeah, that normally takes me twice as long to clean up." Syaoron said smiling as he enetered the room carrying two steaming mugs, "Hope you still like hot chocolate."

She nodded gratefully as he handed her one and she took a sip.

"Since when have you started throwing house parties?"

"Last year, blame Eriol. But I don't think I will again. I have to fix my door by Sunday now!"

Sakura laughed. And they continued to chat.

* * *

'Ugh. What was that noise?' Syaoran thought. He heard someone noisily headed for the bathroom. Then he vaguely remembered last night's party thinking that he should get up and start cleaning, but he then realized that there was something on him other than a blanket. He looked down and saw Sakura snuggled under his arm, and he smiled remembering that they had chatted away until they both fell asleep.

He looked at the clock, It was nearly 10am. He knew that he would wake her if he moved and since his house was fairly clean again he decided to shut his eyes again for another few hours.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling warm and cozy. She opened her eyes to find herself tucked closely in Syaoran's arms. Quite bewildered and embarrassed she carefully slipped away. She got up and looked around noticing that many people had already woken up and left. There were maybe 5 or 6 remaining.

'Tomoyo probably went to Eriol's' she thought.

Thinking to make herself useful, she took the mugs and any other dishes she found lying around into the kitchen. She cleaned up a bit and rummaged through the fridge thinking she'd make lunch. Typically, it had barely anything in it. She found an egg, croissants, some lettuce and tomatoes, cheese and a lot of soda drinks. Sakura settled with making an omlette and in the mean time ate the croissant.

When he was done she placed the hot omlette on a plate and placed a small note beside it then headed for the door.

* * *

Syaoran woke up again, this time alone on the sofa. Something smelt really good. He got up, following the smell to a clean kitchen, and the table set for one with a delicious looking meal, along side a note. He grabbed the note and dashed for the door, just as Sakura was opening it to leave.

* * *

"Leaving without 'goodbye'?" a voice said loudly behind her. Sakura froze at the door.

"That's a little rude don't you think? Especially after all the fun we had!"

"Syaoran quiet down! You'll wake someone up."

"Who cares, besides I think I want them to hear me."

He held up the note.

"Thanks for last night," he read. "You know in the wrong hands, that could be very easily misinterpreted?"

"You helped me out. So thank you for helping me out last night."

"Helped you? I saved you! You were in such a _dire_ situation!" he said.

Sakura stood in frustration. 'He's trying to aggravate me and wants whoever is still here to take this the wrong way…ugh and he's referring to _that_…' a slight tingle went through her body.

"What's with you? Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"No just really horny in the mornings sometimes."

"And so the true face arises finally. So you've stopped hiding behind a computer screen?"

"That's highly irrelevant to the topic at hand" he began to hear movement somewhere in he house. He was pretty frustrated that after everything Sakura was just going to leave, with only a note left behind. "So did you enjoy yourself alone in my room last night? You looked like you needed that computer mouse to please yourself after all."

Bubbling with anger and humiliation, "You sick, dirty minded ASSHOLE! Fix your stupid door be yourself! Forget the stupid hotel, I'm going home and I never want to see you again! Jerk!"

She ran out.

He followed.

"Wait!" he caught her arm. "I thought you were leaving for good."

"No, why would I have? I enjoyed talking to you yesterday, then now you-"

"I didn't know but last night you said you'd come to the party so that we wouldn't have to meet up today."

"Weren't you the one who said 'a promise is a promise'?"

"Yes but-"

"Those comments were uncalled for."

"Yes but-"

"Yes but what?"

"I'm sorry?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Then will I see you later?"

"I'll have to think about it, meeting up with an out-bursting immature 17 year old doesn't sound like a good idea."

'She was right, though' he thought. Ever since he met her again he had reverted back to acting how he used to 3 years ago. He was most certainly not immature like she thought he was. He'd have to prove it to her.

He was still holding onto her arm. And with his other hand he grazed a finger against her skin. She stiffened. Then he pulled her closer to him and whispered sensually in her ear. "I'm really sorry. You can punish me for it tonight if you like."

She shivered in his arms, how he loved making her do that.

"I see you've missed my touch. I've really missed yours… I bet having yourself alone in my room last night wasn't so gratifying, now was it?" he grabbed the belt loops of her jeans pulling them upwards hoping to create an effect.

Satisfied with her light gasp he let go, and noticed she was shaking a bit and she pulled away from him. He then realized that she probably hadn't satisfied herself since Clive had started to.

She convincingly composed herself.

"You _really are_ horny. But that's not going to convince me to show up tonight. And it doesn't mean we'll do anything tonight either."

Syaoran had to laugh. "Well it was worth a try. You just go home and rest up. I'll see you later."

She rolled her eyes, then smiled "Bye."

Syaoran walked away grinning like a school boy, as he walked into his house his mind replayed the scene from last night. 'No. I can't be thinking that. This is just going to be a friends meeting up nothing more… we're not going to do anything… stop thinking!'

Sakura raced home to shower. She felt so dirty and disgusted, she really wanted to wash it all away. She washed up but didn't feel very clean. Still feeling a bit sleepy after, she climbed into be and took a nap.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

The two did meet up that night. Years ago they pre-booked and pre-paid for everything (AN: I don't know how possible this is in reality but then again thinking about P.S. I love you…).

Sakura wore knee length, cherry blossom pink, fitted, sleeveless dress.

Syaoran wore black dress pants and a simple dark green shirt.

When they approached the main desk, an eager and excited receptionist awaited them.

"You're the ones who pre-booked 3 years ago!" she gushed.

"Uh, yeah," mumbled Syaoran.

"It's an affair," a nearby voice claimed.

"Shhhh Fran! They're right here!" the happy bubbly Ann, by her name tag, said.

"Oh it's nothing like that!" said Sakura embarrassed.

"Oh don't mind her, everyone around here has their theories."

"I see…"

"So are you on your honey moon? Or running away together? Or secret lovers?" she asked inquisitively.

Syaoran was at a loss for words.

Sakura smiled softly. "Oh nothing like that at all. We're just old friends, we knew we'd eventually get caught up in our own lives, so not knowing when we'd see each other again we picked a date and a place and promised to meet there and catch up on old times and such!"

"Oh now isn't that sweet!" exclaimed Ann. " Then I'd better stop wasting your time! Go on now and have a great evening!" she passed them the keys.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled pulling Syaoran away.

"Ann you goose! It's a love affair!"

"Fran there are two beds in that room!"

Those were the last words the two heard as the elevator door closed.

"You should be an actress," Syaoran muttered. "Lovely bunch …"

"But I told the truth," she said innocently.

* * *

"Oh WOW! This room is so big!" exclaimed Sakura. "And the bathroom's HUGE!" she looked around excitedly. "Just look at this view!"

"Did I make a mistake and bring a 4 year-old here?"

"Pedophile," she retaliated.

"So shall we head down for dinner?"

She nodded in response.

The meal was splendid. Seven courses and dessert. The conversation never ending.

They chatted about old times, old friends, new people, new things. By the time they finished it was nearly 10:30. So they walked around the hotel grounds still chattering and finally went back up to the hotel room.

Still exchanging stories Sakura thought, 'This is exactly how I thought it would be, like a slumber party in a way, we'll probably talk ourselves to sleep.'

Syaoran finished what he was saying then changed topics.

"So, have you dated anyone?"

"Well I've gone on a few dates, none with the same person more than twice though. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same."

_Silence_

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I could say the same for you!" she laughed. "I've just been busy. School's important to me and I know you know what I mean. So that's it. You? You seem like you've become a heart breaker!" she giggled.

She was lying on one bed propping her head with her hands. Syaoran was simply sitting back on the other.

He suddenly got up and walked towards her. " I guess it never happened you know? But what amazes me is that no one has chased after you, better yet the fact that you're not taken."

" Well like you said-"

She never got to finish because he leaned towards her and kissed her.

After a while she pulled away from him "What are we doing?"

"I don't know." He replied honestly. " Do you just want to see where this takes us?"

"I- I- I think I'd like that, but you see this time ... I don't know how I fe- "

"Like I said… we'll see…?"

"Alright."

"But remember … were quite different when we're together like this…"

"I know." She smiled though. " I just didn't expect us to do anything today."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I came prepared."

"Will we go that far?"

"Maybe…Wait, are you still-?"

She blushed.

He sighed in relief.

"Me too."

"What? But—" a bit of the hurt came back to her.

"We didn't. I couldn't. Especially after you ran off."

"I see."

They were both sitting on one bed and gazing at each other.

"But if you're not ready then we won't"

She smiled, forgetting her old worries. " I'd always been ready. Just not ready for the chance of error. Consequences of not doing this right. Getting caught buying things."

"All this time you were worried about getting pregnant?"

She nodded looking away embarrassed.

But he wouldn't have that. He tilted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him.

"I don't know if you'll be able to stop me, like before, once we get started…"

"It's okay."

Then he kissed her again. And she fell slowly backwards into the bed. The kisses deepened as she felt his hands begin to wander.

"Wait," she suddenly pulled away. Not looking at him she muttered, "Could I take a shower first?"

Confused and a bit disappointed he nodded.

She made her way to the bathroom.

"It's because of Clive isn't it?" she heard him say.

"I know he didn't go far but he still violated you to the extreme," his tone changed. He sounded angry. "How do you feel?"

She hesitated before answering. He didn't sound like himself. "Dirty and disgusted…" she finally spoke.

He didn't say anything for a while.

The fact the she felt dirty and disgusted angered Syaoran. 'She shouldn't have to feel that way. The stupid bastard touched her all over!' It also made him jealous.

Then he began sounding cold and distant. " You know what? You are. You're filthy."

Sakura was quite taken aback.

He approached her.

He reached out for her hair, pulling it close to his face and inhaling.

"I see you've already attempted to cleanse yourself. But it still hasn't worked."

Sakura was at a loss for words. 'What is he trying to get at? Does he not want to do anything anymore? I hate it when he's like this. He's so unpredictable, its like he's gone through some crazy personality change."

"If you think that way then let's not-"

"You're filthy," he whispered in her ear. " Traces of him are all over you, such a pity, it'll take a while for you to be cleansed of him, he violated you in several _places_. I can't forgive that, but don't you worry. I'll make you mine again shortly."

Sakura froze. A shiver of thrill went up her spine. How could she have forgotten, he always liked to make things 'interesting'. He just becomes so out of character. What would he have up his sleeve this time? He'd already 'switched over'.

For the two of them it was like a personality switch. He became this sadistic, egotistic, dominant person and she became hopelessly submissive. She was ashamed of this side of her as he always seemed to take over, though, she couldn't deny not liking it.

"You think it's going to be that easy, do you?" her lips curled into a smile.

"Oh you know I do," she raised an eye at him.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Well first let's get you clean," he said walking towards her as she instinctively backed away slowly, towards the bathroom.

Once she set foot into the bathroom, she gave him her sweetest smile and said "I won't be long" closing and locking the door in his face. 'That'll teach him!'

With that she turned on the water in the enormous grand bathtub. She then undressed and tested the water with her hands. It was perfect.

Just as she was about to slip in there was a knock on the door. 'Always the perfect timing.'

"Yes?" she called, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now open up."

* * *

A/N: Hi again! Well sorry it's a cliffy! If I didn't do this you might not hear from me for another while! The place in the story that I had intended to get up to for this chapter is another long ways yet. I can promise Lemony goodness for the next chapter though!

**Special Thanks:**

**'That Guy**' – to be honest your review made me want to keep going all night and not stop until this chapter was finished. Unfortunately midterms and assignments got in the way.

**Nexa Alexa**- thank you thank you thank you for continuing to read and post reviews! It means a lot!

**missy woodman** – thanks for giving my butt a kick and making me realize I really should finish the chapter and post it. I have quite a few things coming along for this story!

Love you all!

-Hime 3


	8. Chapter 7: Taking Chances Rewritten

A/N: Hi everyone! First off! Sorry about that teaser, but here it is the re-written chapter 7!!! I hope it clarifies things more than the old one, part of the chapter is still the same, and part of the next chappie is part of the old chapter 7, but you'll have to read to find out!

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 7

Taking Chances

* * *

_It was raining._

_The heavy pitter patter could be heard colliding on the surface outside._

_Despite it being early afternoon it was very dark outside. Storm clouds had just rolled in. Luckily they were nicely warm and dry indoors._

_She was lying on her stomach on the couch, flipping through a gaming magazine. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch and playing a video game._

_For today they were just enjoying each others company._

"_Let me play you next 'round," she chirped, still flipping._

"_Fine but that's gonna be in a while," he uttered distracted._

"'_kay."_

_They had agreed to meet up today. That was a promise kept, yet neither seemed of any interest to do what they normally do at their planned meetings. This would be the third time this summer they would meet up and just hung out like normal people; normal friends._

_Maybe they were just bored. Was it getting tiring Maybe it was just no longer exciting thus the interest was lost. _

_Similar thoughts had wandered in her mind days before. She concluded that it didn't matter. So long as they were still together like this. Just so long as she had this time with him nothing mattered. Maybe it was better this way. On her walk there the thought crossed her mind that slowly they'd part ways again. If that began to happen what would she do? She made up her mind that she'd let it be. This kind of relationship probably wasn't good for her mental health anyway. _

"_C'mon hurry, let me play so I can kick you butt!" she poked his back a couple times with her index finger._

_He turned his head quickly to glare at her for distracting him. He caught a quick glance of her but quickly looked away._

'_Focus,' he thought. 'Back to the game.'_

_She had been wearing these super short denim shorts and a low cut pink spaghetti strap tank. She looked – no. Focus on the game. _

_As of late he'd been dreaming of her. Hot wet dream, where he'd have her do naughty things. He knew his limits, the ones they agreed to and based on the 'rules' he could do more things to- no 'with' her. He had this side to him that if he let escape, it would run wild. He couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to her. Sure this was just for the hell of it, but he knew the limits, he knew he didn't want to cross the line. He also knew he didn't want to lose her._

_He wanted to stop, he didn't want to let the wolf out of the cage and lose this. So maybe if they were together alone enough he'd learn to control it. Then they could go back to fooling around._

_He was fine the last two times. But today, he was craving, wanting, lusting. He wanted to touch her today. I had been too long since the last. Self pleasure wasn't so enjoyable anymore. So much for control! And her outfit didn't help. In his mind, though she sat there quiet, innocent and naïvely, it seemed she screamed 'take me!'_

_He couldn't help but take a quick glance again. 'Argh', he caught a glimpse of her chest. Her breasts weren't large, but they weren't small either. And oh so soft and round. Right. Back to the game. _

_His heart was racing. He should make her leave. Just at that the sound of the rain clashing with the window pounded harder. It had been sunny with no clouds in the sky when he had opened the door for her. He didn't have his car of he'd drive her home. Her presence here only made his situation worse and worse._

_Right… focus! It will be fine, the rain will stop soon. No, you don't want it to stop. You could make her go home, you know it's for her own good, you're just making excuses._

"_Dammit," he cursed._

_He felt this sudden warmth blow past his ear. It made him shiver. Was is his imagination or was she blowing on his neck!?_

"_Why so serious?" she giggled softly. She had a cute laugh. She had a cute moan too. Did she have a cute scream too? Argh._

"_Stop doing that," he muttered._

"_Losing focus?" she mused._

'_Heh, more than you know it.'_

"_Aww, c'mon just let me play too!"_

'_Oh that's why she's doing that.'_

_She sighed._

_The lights began to flicker._

'_Dammit, I hope the power doesn't go out'. They flickered off then on again. 'Ha, I win.'_

_Suddenly there was a loud clash of thunder._

_She yelped, "Phweee!" just like a scared little pup, and grabbed hold of him, arm around his neck and her chest into his back and her face buried in his neck. _

_It caught him quite off guard, so much that he fell forward with her folloing._

_The lights went out as they crashed to the ground. There was a bright flash and she clung to him more tightly._

_She had always been afraid of thunder, on those types of days at school she'd sit in class and all could hear a tiny squeak in the back, at the weather. _

_Finally coming out of his sudden confused state he took notice of their awkward positioning._

_He ended up flat on the ground with her right on top. Because of fear, she was pressing herself tightly against him._

_He hated his luck._

_He could feel her tiny body trembling slightly against his. Her face buried in his chest and on hand griping his shirt tightly. He had to admit, it's situations like these where she was so cute. But now wouldn't it be hot if she was doing this pressed against a wall and begging for more?_

"_Dammit," he cursed out loud again due to his thoughts, 'What am I a sadist?'_

_She looked up at him slowly, from the little light coming from out doors he could see her bright eyes slightly watered, give a confused look. He watched as the realization dawned on her and her eyes widened with shock. She leaped away from him quickly._

"_Gomen!" she exclaimed._

_He started to sit up. "S'alright."_

_They were quiet for a minute. _

"_Well so much for the game." He finally uttered._

"_Yeah."_

_Silence again._

_A sudden loud 'Boom' erupted from outside._

_She squeaked again and pounced forward latching onto him._

_He could feel her rounded chest press deeply into his. 'What the heck do I do!?' his mind screamed. He was certainly being aroused. _

_She looked up at him again, "Gomen-ne." and with a sudden flash she squeezed harder,_

_So back to that wolf in a cage? Well this wolf was getting anxious and rowdy and restless, the cage bars seemed to have become rusty and old with time. Any second now the wolf would make it's escape._

_He couldn't take it anymore. _

_He pushed her down and in a flash he was now leaning over her. The wolf was approaching it's prey. Her wide eyes showed surprise._

_He leaned in and kissed her. He felt the tenseness in her body slowly begin to ease; she closed her eyes and kissed back._

_He could feel the want and need for more, from her kisses. Had she been holding out as much as he? A flash of worry crossed his mind, he had a feeling today things would be different, he was losing his sense of control too fast. He didn't know what would happen. As quick as the thought came, it vanished from his mind. His thoughts were now on her arms around his neck, one of his on her chest, and the other crawling up her thigh._

_It suddenly thundered again, taken by surprise she jumped heads clashing into one another._

_Perfect way to ruin the mood. _

_She let go of him, and lying under him she looked to the side embarrassed._

_A crazy idea suddenly crossed his mind._

"_I'm really sorry" she muttered._

_He bent down and whispered in her ear._

"_It's fine. Let me help you forget that fear."_

_Her eyes widened, she could feel him start to gently kiss down to the nape of her neck. He paused at a spot and he began to lick and suck,_

_She gasped with pleasure._

_She heard and felt him make some movement, but she was far too lost in him. She'd been missing his touch._

_He flet his hands reach for hers, and opened her eyes in surprise as he brought them together over her head._

'_Syaoran?' her eyes questioned as he saw her glance at him. She took notice that he had also taken off his belt._

"_Wait a minute –" she tried to sit up, but couldn't as he had pinned her down with one hand. The other held the belt. He leaned forward and whispered, "shh trust me, this will help you forget your fear."_

_At that she shivered as he bound her with the belt. Her heart was racing. Could she be feeling excited about this?_

_He found something nearby and used that to further bound her arms to the leg of the couch,_

_He pulled his shirt off as she watched in awe. Habitually she wanted to reach out to him, but was restrained. At that she pouted. _

_He saw her frustration and grinned mischievously. _

_He started kissing her again. One hand pushing up her tank slightly and sneaking under it grasping her through her bra._

_His other hand loosely moving around her lower half eventually unbuttoning the top of her shorts._

_Another clash of thunder was heard. She screamed and instinctively jumped forgetting she was tied down. Tears formed slightly in her eyes again, part from being scared, and part from the sting of the bounds on her wrists._

"_Shhh baby it's okay."_

_He pushed her tank and bra over her chest exploring her breasts and her hardened peaks. He took one into his mouth and licked, sucked and nibbled. He quickly made her forget the fear and pain. She wanted to be released from her chains; she wanted so desperately to touch him back. But being bound like this did make her feel more anxious and excitement grew. Everything was in his control._

"_Enjoying this yet?" he mused. She kept forgetting she was tied down, or even when recalling, he watched her try to struggle against it._

_He parted her legs and brought his head down. _

_She couldn't see what he was doing. _

_She could feel the heat of his breath on her skin, and felt a bit of movement. 'Oh Kami!' he was unzipping her shorts with his mouth! She was feeling a rush._

_He could smell her arousal. He was getting hard. Once done her palce his hands on her hips ready to slide it all down when another BOOM of thunder caused her to squeak and jump again._

_He frowned. Could his pleasing game not be enough for her to forget about the stupid thunder? Something triggered in his mind._

_She saw a flash in his eyes, wondering if she should be worried. She knew he was annoyed with her constant jumping, but one can't help it if you're scared of something. _

_He reached over and released the bounds to the couch. He helped her sit up, her arms still bound together in front of her._

_He was a bit rough, she then knew he was certainly annoyed._

"_Get on all fours," he demanded._

_She turned to look at him questioningly. 'What's gotten into him?'_

_He repeated himself/ "Get on all fours."_

_She stared back blankly at him._

"_If I have to say it again I'll make you do it."_

"_What's gotten into you?" She uttered._

_He didn't respond._

"_Get on your hands and knees." She could see that he had been serious about what he said. In slight fear she obeyed._

_A cloth of some kind then covered her eyes. "What- the-!?" _

"_Am I not good enough to make you forget?" he stated in her ear._

"_Syao, what are you doing?"_

"_I'm making you forget. Think of this as a little punishment game."_

_She shivered in response. It wasn't out of fear, but excitement._

"_Now don't move unless I say so."_

_From behind he pulled down her shorts and underwear all in one tug. He heard her catch her breath. He felt so empowered, he felt so good. _

_She couldn't hear him moving or anything. Her excitement grew with the unknown; she slowly began to realize that she liked listening to his commands. Had she always been this submissive?_

_SLAP!_

_Out of nowhere she smacked her ass and she gave a little squeak._

"_Syao! –PHWEE!" he did it again._

"_Don't speak unless I say you can." She shut her mouth._

"_Now isn't this more scary? You can't see me, you're exposed, you don't know what I could be doing to you."_

_She didn't know what had come over him so suddenly but she was trying not to admit that she was kind of liking it._

_She felt him pinch and pull down on her nipples causing her to gasp._

"_No sounds either." He slapped her again._

_She whimpered that time and he smacked again. _

_Her breasts bounced with each slap._

_He smirked. She was definitely enjoying this and that excited him more, and how easily she obeyed._

"_Ha, if only everyone knew, if they could all see, this years graduating class valedictorian, honor roll student on her knees. You're dripping wet down below did you know that?" he whispered. "Oh what a sight it would be to see their shocked looks. Can you see them? Picture them all watching you getting your ass slapped, watching your cum seep from your most private place and down your legs. See them watch as I finger you and you scream, cry and beg for release." With that he inserted a finger into her lower opening. _

_She shook, trembled and finally gasped._

_He slapped her for gasping._

_He teased her for a little while and then pulled out._

_Tempting her to beg for continuation, he paused for a minute._

"_So tell me what you want right now?"_

_She was certain that if he could see, that her face was flushed. She hesitated to answer in any way. Was this a trick question?_

"_What do _you _want?" she replied._

_The reply was not one that he expected. But he was glad to take advantage of it._

"_Up on your knees only."_

_She obeyed._

"_I think you know what I want," and with that he unzipped his own shorts._

_She heard the zipper. Did he want her to…? Like this! She could feel the heat in her face become warmer._

"_Open your mouth." She did. He gripped her hair and tilted her head up and he entered his tip._

"_Lick." He commanded; she began. "Twirl." She continued._

_She slowly got a feel of where he was and slowly began to do it all on her own/_

_She could hear his groans and grunts of pleasure._

_Maybe he had been too aroused, because shortly he pulled away and came._

_He watched her as he quickly cleaned himself up. She quickly licked her plump lips knowing she was tasting his pre-cum. He knew she was waiting. He had his turn now it's mine, her presence seemed to say._

_Man, she was going to get him aroused all over again wasn't she?_

_She felt as if she was being watched._

"_Syao?" she said aloud. She knew he was there, she could hear him breathing, but he stopped moving around. _

_He approached her. "You don't know what you do to me." He breathed._

_He helped her stand. The heaviness of her denim shorts caused them to fall to the ground._

_He placed a hand firmly on her back and the other gripped one of her ass cheeks. She winced from the soreness. _

"_I've got you. Now wrap your legs around me."_

_Somehow she managed to do so and she felt him carry her somewhere._

_Her back suddenly hit a wall._

"_Ahh!" she cried in shock._

_His lips crashed into hers and he was pushing her into the wall._

_She panted heavily when they parted. Hands desperately feeling his face. She found it and attempted to slip her bound arms around his head and with his help around his neck._

_This also made things easier for him, freeing his hands from supporting her._

_He slid one free one right down to her lower half, and quickly entered her. He knew she'd been waiting long enough. He pleased her until she was moaning with tears. Her voice level indicating her state. She was nearly at the peak of her climb._

"_Tell me what you want or I'll stop thrusting."_

"_Mooorreeee.." she uttered quickly. _

"_Do you want me to stop?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then tell me."_

"_Don't stop!"_

"_Beg."_

_She was whimpering a tearing up._

"_Puh-puhllleaaaaaasseeee….mmmmooorrreee! Doonnnn'tttt Stop!"_

_She was thrusting into his hand now too. _

"_Alright, here it goes."_

"_Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHH!"_

_Almost there._

_One more thrust from both and she screamed out loud in pleasure. _

_Outside thunder boomed unnoticed, lightning flashed, and rain pounded._

_Both felt a sudden loss of energy._

_He tried to keep his balance and she tried to get onto her feet. The resulted in a tangled mess on the ground._

_Her blind fold had been pushed up. Her bound arms still wrapped around his neck. She glanced up at him, and from the light outside she could see that her was flustered and embarrassed. Likely about everything they had just done._

_They lay there for quite some time and eventually dozed off. Luckily she woke up about 20 minutes later. The power was on again._

"_Syaoran! Wake up!"_

"_What's the matter? 'Kura?!" he said sleepily. Then he looked at her, still only half dressed. He grinned, "I wish I could wake up to this sight all the time!"_

_She quickly covered her chest pulling down her top and slapped him, well tried to._

"_Ow! What was that for!"_

_After fixing her shirt she turned and glared at him._

"_Oh I could name a few things." Then she proceeded to fix the rest of her clothes. Well she tried to, since her arms were still bound with the belt. He sat and watched her quite amused._

"_A little help please?"_

"_No it's okay, I've got quite the view."_

"_Didn't you say your mother and Meiling were coming home early today because of your other cousin flying in?"_

"_Shoot!" he quickly got up to fix himself up._

"_Ahem." She emphasized. "I'm sure your mother would appreciate coming home and seeing me like this."_

"_Actually that would be hilarious."_

_She frowned. Turned and proceeded to attempt to put the bottom half of her clothes back on._

_She was almost completely back in order, just having trouble with the button and zipper, when he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Need some help?" he whispered in her ear, then proceeded to slide one hand down the front._

"_Syaoran! Not now! Just untie the belt!"_

"_Not till after you've cum again."_

_She gasped as her entered her again, giving in she fell back and was leaning into him._

_They heard the door unlock upstairs._

"_Stop it Syao-"_

_He proceeded to thrust harder and inserted another finger. His other hand crawled up her shirt. "Hmm, it's so much more fun when you're all tied up."_

"_Syoaran! We're home!" they heard from upstairs._

"_Crap!" she gasped her pleasure rising._

"_Aunty, that's strange. He didn't respond."_

"_Ah, well Sakura's over again it seems." She looked at the shoes in the doorway._

"_Nee, she's over quite often isn't she?"_

"_She's a sweet girl"_

"_Are they dating? Aunty tell me! A girl like Sakura can do better than that cousin of mine!"_

"_I was going to ask you if they were."_

"_OWW!" they heard._

_She tried desperately to hold the suppressed moan._

_She turned her head back slightly, and up to signal to Syaoran that he had to stop._

_Instead he leaned over and kissed her. She moaned into his kiss and hit fell over the edge again._

_She slumped her back into his chest and melted into his kisses. In the mean time he tried to untie the belt, as they could hear voices._

_As soon as her hands were free again, she stood up and turned towards him and swinging he arm, which resulted in a large "SLAP!" and "OWW!" from Syaoran._

_The sound of footsteps headed toward the basement came._

_Sakura quickly fixed herself as did Syaoran, rubbing his cheek._

'_What was THAT for!?" he exclaimed._

"_You know why!"_

"_But-!"_

"_But what? You invite me over here and you won't even let me play? I just sat around watching you play!" Meiling and Yelan entered the room to find the two bickering as usual._

_Syoaran stiffened at the sight of his mother._

_Sakura turned around and quickly straightened up and bowed._

"_H-Hello Mrs Li! Hi Meiling! Sorry for the intrusion! I- I probably should get going now!" She quickly dashed by them. _

"_Sakura wait!" Syaoran chased after her._

_He caught up and cornered her by the entrance._

"_So what did you think about today?"_

"_I think you've gone nuts. Do you know how close that was?"_

"_But it was exciting nee? And your submission was very hawt."_

_Her face turned scarlet._

"_Can't wait to play again next time," he whispered and leaned in for a kiss._

"_Ah! Cousin! Syaoran it's- Oh! I'm sorry!" a younger Eriol had walked in on the scene. Sakura quickly pushed Syaoran away, grabbed her shoes, bowed at Eriol and ran out the door._

_As she raced away, in both minds came the prospects of meetings yet to come. That had only been the start of their seemingly alternate 'playtime' personalities._

_Thinking back on that now she realized she ad Eriol had technically met, that early on. She wouldn't put it past Eriol to remember something like that though._

_She giggled thinking more. How embarrassed Syoaran would get after his 'other self' took over. Not that she wasn't embarrassed herself, but he just looked too cute._

_Maybe they had once again took a dive in the unknown too soon. Thinking back, maybe that's what triggered it all. _

_The lusting and needing can be unbearable sometimes. These desires are things most have and control is not that difficult. But when you dangle a fish in front of a cat who's to say the teased cat won't just get frustrated and attack._

_Maybe back then going along with the 'just for fun, not all the way', had been a bad idea. Too much frustration was building up between them. They were practically doing it, yet not._

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock. _

She was back to real-time. Syaoran was just outside the bathroom.

She calmed herself as she made her way to the bathroom door.

"Kura' open up." She obeyed.

She almost forgot to breathe. There was Syaoran standing there looking as sexy as ever; shirt half unbuttoned, sleeve rolled up, tie hanging loose, wait was he even wearing a tie before? Ugh no matter… however he was holding a tiny bottle in his hands. It was one of those from the bathroom like the shampoo or body wash or something.

"Hrmph… knowing you, you had this planned and took that out on purpose!" she commented before reaching for the bottle. "Thank you." But he pulled it away.

"This isn't for _you_ to use."

"Phwe? Then what did I forget?"

"Well, you're body isn't very easy to clean, normal tactics just don't seem to work seeing as you've already tried and failed."

She gazed suspiciously at him.

"You are _mine_, and he dirtied you. I have to assume that every part of you is cleansed of him properly right down to every inch that he touched. You just can't seem to do a good enough job by yourself." With that he pushed open the door and entered the bathroom.

Sakura, stunned but his forwardness, only managed to back away and say lamely "I can do that myself you know."

"But this will certainly be more fun"

"But seriously, I can- " he picked her up "Put me down!" and gently lowered her into the tub throwing the towel aside. She struggled but he grabbed his tie and used it to tie her down with the aid of the tubs faucet and the handles.

"This is ridiculous-"

"You're hot for this kind of thing aren't you? As I recall, the kinkier it was the more you seemed to enjoy it"

That got her quiet.

"I think he may have gotten to you mind too, you don't seem to thrilled about this."

"This is unnecessary-" she was treading fast in deep water, she needed to hold on firm to her sanity.

"I guess I really need to remind you about what _I'm like_ with you, and how _we are_ when we're _together._"

"Making false statements again are we?" she refused to lose that easily.

"I like it when you fight back, but as always you can't win."

'That's it, he's long gone, in too deep of his role' she thought.

"Now tell me where he touched you. I need to clean it for myself."

She stared up at him in disbelief.

"I'll have to guess then. Hrm I'll just start where I would if I were him…" and he poured some of the body wash into his hands. He started to massage her breasts.

"Feels _good_ doesn't it?" she suppressed a gasp as he lathered the soapy gel all over her. Then he leaned in to kiss her.

Consumed by the moment she kissed him back.

He forced her lips apart and entered his tongue.

Becoming so caught up in it, she didn't notice him slowly easing away, and she followed only to be suddenly jerked back. She'd forgotten she was tied down.

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took it off.

"You're starting to remember what it's like aren't you?" he grinned.

She was trying to wiggle out of the binds her arms were in.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He waved his finger. "You're not even close to being clean yet."

He kissed her again and kissed his way down to the nape of her neck, then he licked her on the spot. It made her shiver.

"You look like you're going to turn blue. Stop holding it in. Let it all out," he over for a shower hose, and rinsed off the soap from her chest. He then groped her with both hands.

"You've really grown," he said grasping firmly, then thumbing the peaks.

She whimpered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. So, let's try that again."

Once again the same whimper.

"You're not being very honest here. You sounded very honest with Clive though." He lowered his head to her breasts, and took one into his mouth circling with his tongue, massaging the other with his hand while his free hand now moved down her back and grabbed her ass.

The combined sensations were too much, she finally let out a gasp.

Grinning he nibbled lightly and began sucking.

She gasped again breathing heavier.

He then switched sides with the same treatment.

"So you're finally starting to see things my way," he said when he was done.

She didn't respond.

"Now where else needs to be cleansed." He poured more wash onto her lower torso. It was cold and stimulating. He massaged and rinsed.

"Now where else?" He left the upper par of her body. "He touched your legs didn't he?"

She shook her head 'no' still wanting to resist.

He slowly worked his way up her legs sensually with his hands and at times his tongue.

"It seems we're almost finished." He grinned with a devilish smile. "Where's the last place he touched you?" he said forcefully we his hands slid up her upper thigh.

She refused to say.

"Oh come on now, say it."

Again she said nothing, and refused to look at him.

Then frustrated that she wouldn't answer, he held the body wash bottle upsidedown and slowly poured the gel contents onto her most sensitive part. She could feel the cold cool gel slowly oozing down. The feeling so very stimulating.

"Ohhhhhhh…" she finally moaned.

"Now where was it? Where'd he touch you?" he demanded now sloshing the gel around with his hand slowly on her body.

"No-please don't – not there," she whispered in anguish.

He continued to massage her there. "Say it," he demanded.

"He didn't – ahhh – touch me – there," her body shivered, as he rinsed the soap away.

"You know I know you're lying. What a bad girl you are, People shouldn't lie. You know why I know you're lying? Because I saw him do it. I saw him touch you there." He made a cicular motion around the outside.

"No – please – ahhh"

"Please? Please what?"

He withdrew his hand, She was panting heavily now.

"Please finger fuck you? That's what you want. I can see you oozing down there. I know it's not the body wash or the bath water. Now say it."

His fingers moved to wipe the liquid.

He brought his stick fingers up to his mouth and licked.

"You taste as good as ever…"

She trembled and moaned.

"Now please what?" he said sliding his finger into the opening. " 'Rid me of all Clive did', 'Cleanse me'? Say it!" he demanded as he thrust his finger inside.

"Ohhhhh…Ahhhhh!" she cried as he slowly took it out and stopped.

"P-p-please-n-n-no- more-. I – c – c –c an't t-a-ke – it."

"Can't take the heat anymore? I still can't believe you're resisting still. Oh well." He had an idea, she could see it in his eyes. He took the bath hose and turned the water on. He changed the setting to jest stream,

Her eyes widened. "No please don't!" she cried.

"Ah, but bad girls have no say in their punishments, now do you have something to say?" as he brought the hose closer and closer and spread her lower lips with his fingers.

"I- I want it bad!" she stammered. "Now please don't do that!"

He turned the water off. Then looked at her. She sighed in relief.

In doing so she hadn't noticed that he'd positioned the hose right at her opening and then turned the water back on. The jet streamed into her.

"Ahh. Ahhhh…. Aahhhhhhhh!' she cried.

The water flowed inside streaming by gently at every surface reachable. The feeling was incredible, it was warm; she'd never felt so thrilled by a sensation. It felt good and was stimulating but it could not reach the most desired effect.

He watched her wiggle and squirm.

'She's enjoying this but still resisting'

"Why are you doing this?" she managed to whisper between suppressed gasps of delight.

"Because I like watching you squirm."

The temperature of the water changed from luke warm to ice cold. This made her eye widen in shock, gasp and shiver.

"You like that don't you?" he grinned as she finally gave in and nodded. "Well I think that's enough for now then." and he turned the water off.

She sat there pantiung heavily, and shaking a bit from the aftermath of such a feeling.

"I bet that was good but not fulfilling" he said with his finger circling her entrance.

This sent a jolt throughout her body as he made contact and he noticed it.

She moaned as he pushed the tip of his finger in, still circling.

"Doing these things to you, and having you react in such a way is very satisfying." He started pushing his finger further in but agonizingly slow.

"Now if you behave, I shall not deprive you of what you needed fulfilled yesterday." He whispered seductively in her ear. "Now tell me what you want." Slowly sliding his finger out.

She was breathing heavily, faced pained in anguish.

He started inward again still just as slow, if not slower than previously, and went in deeper.

"I can't hear you?" he said, then he twisted and turned his finger inside her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she cried, and let out a soft moan.

'This is it,' she thought. 'I'm losing it, he wins again, I always loose myself to this.'

"That's better. Now tell me exactly what you want or else you won't get it."

She was enjoying this, and she wanted more, she was having trouble speaking in between panting so she tried to tell him as she bucked her hips to his finger and looked at him desperately.

"It's that good is it? That I render you speechless." He started teasingly. "So I take it that by your movements you're still trying to tell me what you want? Unfortunately that's not clear enough for me to understand. I need to hear it loud and clear," he suddenly jabbed his finger in really fast and sharply.

She yelped. "No…*gasp*… fair…!" she muttered.

"Life's not fair, that's why I'll give you a preview of what you want…" so with that he started moving his fingers faster an deeper.

"Ohh.. ohh…. " she groaned her hips moving on their own.

He slipped in another finger, and began pumping really fast.

"Ahh… ahhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhh….!"

It was getting too much, and she was close to the edge of reason.

He knew it too that's why he cruelly slowed down and eventually pulled out.

She whimpered. "No- please – don't- " she barely whispered and gasped because he put half his finger inside again and sloshed around slowly.

"What was that? I need to hear you loud and clear."

"Ughhhh… don't stop…!" she said between gasps a little louder.

"Don't stop what?"

She made an anguished sound and his motions sped up.

"Don't stop what you're doing…"

"Oh you mean this?" as he continued. "I could keep this up exactly the way I'm doing this."

"I…hate …you …"

"Now, now, is that something to say to someone while you're in such a needy state? And that didn't sound very hateful, it sounded lustful to me." He began slowing down again. "Oh well, I guess I'll stop…"

"No!..." she cried desperately very aroused. "Finger me… *****pant*… you've made me… want it so bad… don't slow down."

"That's what I was waiting for." He grinned. "I enjoy seeing you like this, desperate, needy, knowing that only I can give you satisfaction, I'd take you now but I'm sure you don't want your first time in a tub. A very sexy thought though?" he was being rougher and harder than before. "The more desperate and hopeless you look, the more I want to eat you up." He bent over and licked the nape of her neck. She let out another moan.

"You like things kinky don't you? Smart, up tight, who knew right? But I'm the only one who knows you like this." He said gazing at her pleasure filled expression. "I'm the only one who can make you feel this good."

"Shut up and go faster!" she burst.

"Oh, feeling bold now are we? Did I mention that excites me too?"

She groaned. But he obediently sped up the pace.

She was climbing. "Ohh… Ohhhhh…. Ah… Ahhh… Ahhhh…..Ahhhhhh!" he gave on final large thrust with his finger as she peaked, and let it all go.

He proceeded to lick it up.

She sat in the tub in pure bliss, looking rather heavenly, if he may add, and panting.

"You look so hot right now, I want to make you mine so bad."

She almost said, "Take me," but caught herself.

But he said, "Okay so admit it, you missed what I do to you…"

She laughed, "Hardly."

"You only talk like that now because you're satisfied."

"And you the way you do because-?"

"I'm craving and want some attention."

"So does that mean _you _can't be satisfied without _me_?" she smirked.

"Don't steal my lines."

She laughed. "I think we have an unspoken mutual understanding."

"Well then, I thing there's something else you should understand about me."

"Oh lemme guess! You're not straight!"

"Would that excite you more?"

She laughed, "Well are you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no."

"Then what should I understand about you?"

"That you make me crazy. And you know how I am. I tend to get what I want. So, I think you know –"

"If you don't want to say it that's fine. Just untie me! It's payback time."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute.

"But I like seeing you tied up."

She frowned at him. "Oh alright!" and he moved to untie her.

At this she smiled coyly at him. "I'm starting to think you missed me more."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Well I'm back… I'm sorta out of the slump I was in… I've lost track of reviewers and those who have added this to their alerts but thank you thank you!

And to you faithful readers for sticking with me for so long!! Chapter 8 will be up soon!

I hope you want to learn more and more about their past! They're in deeper than they know it wouldn't you agree?

Once again thanks everyone for continuing to wait! And for the support! I've written a lot further into this story but on paper . it just takes me a while to find time to type it up! And I've been super busy too. But hope you enjoyed!

-Hime


	9. Chapter 8: Losing Control

AN: Hey everyone! Special treat! Quick update! If you haven't read the revised Chapter 7 I suggest that you go do that now now now!!! And this one's kinda shorter than the last chapter but hope you like it anyway!! Please R&R at the end!

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 8

Losing Control

* * *

_Years Ago..._

"What do you _really_ want?"

"What are talking about silly?" She smiled as she kissed him. It was another random late and lazy afternoon and they were meeting up again. It had been a few times since they started playing their new little 'game'. "I want to have a little fun, isn't that what you want? Isn't that why we're here?"

"Why _do_ you agree to meet up with me?" Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"Syaoran? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Tell me that _this_ isn't wrong!" Sakura pulled away from him. His tone changed from normal, it wasn't even his _role play_ tone either. This was different. He was scaring her.

"Syao, if you wanted to stop we can. Just tell me."

"_Wanted_ to stop? Do you think I _want_ to stop? Every time here we are, you don't know how much it takes me to stop from endlessly fucking you silly!"

"W-w-e agreed-"

"To hell what the hell we agreed! I a man! You're a woman! Men have desires, and here you flaunt yourself in front of me!" That hit Sakura emotionally. "Fuck, how many times have you been under me stripped down. How many times I want to make you scream for me to fuck you more."

She had distanced herself as far as she could from him, while sitting on a couch. Feeling scared that a sudden motion would trigger something in him.

"So tell me why. _Why_ do you come if you don't want _that_? Is it fun to tease me like that? Do you think I'll never get laid?"

She'd never seen him like this before. "Syao, calm down." All she had done was slowly climbed over him as he was lying down and watching t.v.

"Calm down? What the hell was two minutes ago! You were all over me! Next you were going to unbutton my shirt, and then strip yourself! You're nothing but a slut. A dirty little whore, acting all innocent, but all you dream about is sex. Filthy dirty minded just like your body will be one day."

"Syao- ran?" Her eyes began to water. He hit her hard, those words had cut her deep. She was about to get up and get out of there, when she felt his grasp on her arm.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go!"

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" she turned to him, and ended up looking deep into his eyes. There was nothing, nothing but pure lust.

She trembled, never had she seen him like this, never had she been so terrified.

He smirked. "As I thought."

Her instant reaction was to try to break his grip. That only managed to get her pulled back and thrown onto the ground. She cried aloud painfully hitting the ground. In an instant he had her pinned down.

"I just want to eat you."

She began to thrash about. "Now play nice little 'Kura."

He began to unzip the fly of her denim short shorts. "n-no.." it came as a whisper.

"No!" she began to find her voice again. "No Syaoran!! STOP!" she started screaming and crying for help. He forcefully kissed her to shut her up.

She refused to lose herself in his kiss, sloppy and rough she came to her senses when he tugged her panties down and felt something hard against her. He had already unzipped his own pants and he was up against her in his briefs. She began to panic. In doing so she bit his lip.

"Ah," he was startled. Then she saw fury flash in his eyes. "You're going to get it for that one."

Out of nowhere he seemed to grab something and bound her arms together above her head.

"Stop this Syaoran. Stop this please!" she begged as he pulled down his own undergarment.

He held himself steady at her entrance and gently brushed the tip back and forth across it.

She let out an unrestrained gasp. He grinned at the result, then forcefully pushed up her top and bra exposing her chest. He proceeded to roughly grasp and knead her breasts, pinching and squeezing every so often.

In the meantime he kept moving his hips creating a prodding motion just so that his tip poked at her entrance continuously.

Sakura became even more terrified. This was not what she wanted. Syaoran was actually going to rape her, and as it slowly dawned on her that it really really was happening she began to have a nervous breakdown. She started sobbing, and shaking a bit.

He was guiding the tip just a bit into her entrance, it wasn't smooth not at all as when he'd play with her with his fingers, and then he noticed her shaking and trembling. He then looked up and her tear stained face, as she wept uncontrollably looking like a real mess. The darkness in his eyes faded, he was brought back to reality. Just what the hell was he doing?

He stopped and pulled himself away in disgust with himself.

He began to reach out to her, catch the tear that was falling down her face. She flinched and pulled herself away. "DON'T Touch ME!" she screamed retracting into the fetal position and began to sob some more.

"Sakura… I…" he was ashamed. He'd let his desire take over. He was frustrated. He was at a loss of what to do.

"'Kura…I'm sorry. I truly-"

"Get away from me!"

She saw the flicker of pain when she caught his eye. He saw her distress.

He walked out of the room. Then punched the nearest wall. He fixed his pants and just began pacing nervously in the hallway.

She needed to pull herself together she thought. She used her teeth to undo the cloth that bound her hands together.

She was trembling as she put her clothes back in order. Tears continued to fall down her face.

It was difficult coming to terms with what just happened. The fact that he almost raped her was just unthinkable, unbelievable. Sure, she was in love with him, she knew this now after a long time, but that didn't mean she wanted to do any of that yet. Sure, they were more than just friends in a crazy sexual, but no sex relationship, and she loved him whole heartedly, not knowing how he felt, yet nothing made what just happened right or acceptable. Despite that, she couldn't help but think it was her own fault. True she made a choice. The things they did together, sometimes she even felt that she just wanted him to finally take her and get that over with, and also from worry that he might tire of their small 'games'. Deep down she knew that she wasn't ready yet. She couldn't blame him for feeling the heat of desire. She knew that they were both dangerously dancing at the ledge of a high cliff. One wrong step could trigger disaster. Because she was never ready, she probably led him the tip of the ledge each time.

Only… now what would happen to them? This was ridiculous, they should have stopped this a long time ago. This needed to stop before someone really does get hurt. These thoughts filled her knowing it was right, but she didn't want it to end.

She didn't want to loose him yet.

She now felt angry and confused. Angry at herself for being more of an idiot about this whole situation in the first place.

She heard a knock. Despite everything she laughed to herself, 'Idiot it's your own house. Why knock? It's stupid things like that, that make me like you more.'

He then walked in, "Sakura…"

She sat back against a wall hugging her knees.

"So what now…?" she managed.

The room was filled with silence.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He had a habit of doing that when he was nervous.

Looking away, just not looking at her, he paused, "Are you okay?"

"Shaken…"

He finally turned to her and moved a bit closer.

"Did I hurt you anywhere?"

'Emotionally yes' she wanted to scream. She shook her head.

There was silence again.

"Maybe we should…" the both started at the same time. "…Stop all this," she finished.

He nodded agreeing.

"I guess I should leave then." She stood slowly using the wall for support; she was still shaking a bit.

"You don't have to leave right now if you're not in any condition to leave."

"It's best I go now."

"But-"

"I don't want to be here."

All went quiet again.

"Did you want me to walk you home?"

That caught her off gurad. "Why?" she uttered, anger was noted in her tone. "Walk me home?! I can do that myself. I've been doing that for months."

'Stop making this harder. You didn't even offer to walk me home that first time. Why now?'

He didn't say another word.

"Goodbye."

* * *

This incident would later become the key to explanation that she would have later on for why the two stopped speaking for two years. She recalled the dream she had that afternoon. Once again she was dreaming of the past. After _that_ incident they didn't speak for weeks, avoided each other at parties, avoided going places to avoid the chance of meeting. Then one night at a party they happened to both go to, some drunk was hitting on her and when she walked away he grabbed her a threw her into a nearby closet. _He_ just happened to witness this and intervened, leaping into the way of the drunk. After a good punch, the drunk retaliated, and _he _then got himself pushed into the closet too. The pissed off drunk the proceeded to slam and lock them in the closet in fury.

She briefly recalled how awkward it had been at first. They made small talk, but between large gaps of silence. Regardless, she had missed him, and knew again as she always had before, felt safe in his presence. He apologized about everything again. Eventually, one thing lead to another, as the hours passed locked in that dark closet. They had long given up trying to get out.

She giggled at the thought of it. They sure acted like typical teens that night unable to get enough of each other.

Then thoughts of the previous night came back to her. She shuddered, flooded with disgust of Clives actions. Yet she couldn't help but feel that everything seemed alright, just from Syaoran's presence. She had forgotten that feeling of safety around him. 'Would things be fine tonight? Would they be alright?' she thought.

* * *

**Recap**

She sat in the tub in pure bliss, looking rather heavenly, if he may add, and panting.

"You look so hot right now, I want to make you mine so bad."

She almost said, "Take me," but caught herself.

But he said, "Okay so admit it, you missed what I do to you…"

She laughed, "Hardly."

"You only talk like that now because you're satisfied."

"And you the way you do because-?"

"I'm craving and want some attention."

"So does that mean _you _can't be satisfied without _me_?" she smirked.

"Don't steal my lines."

She laughed. "I think we have an unspoken mutual understanding."

"Well then, I thing there's something else you should understand about me."

"Oh lemme guess! You're not straight!"

"Would that excite you more?"

She laughed, "Well are you?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no."

"Then what should I understand about you?"

"That you make me crazy. And you know how I am. I tend to get what I want. So, I think you know –"

"If you don't want to say it that's fine. Just untie me! It's payback time."

"Oh."

There was silence for a minute.

"But I like seeing you tied up."

She frowned at him. "Oh alright!" and he moved to untie her.

At this she smiled coyly at him. "I'm starting to think you missed me more."

* * *

He untied her and handed her the discarded towel.

She took it gratefully, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the tub.

"Do you need some help drying off?"

Sakura laughed at his suggestion. "No thank you not this time."

Syaoran tried to pout.

"Alright get out of here so I can clean and dry off."

Syaoran looked at her bewildered. "Why do you want me to leave? It's not like I didn't just see all of you!"

She frowned at him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Fine just pick pf this little mess you made?" she was referring to the disarray of bottles and towels all over the bathroom floor. Glumly he nodded, as she quickly dried herself off.

After a few minutes he came up behind her and swept her into his arms once again.

"Phwee!" she called surprised.

He leaned in to kiss her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Lost in a sea of passion and intimate kisses they'd found their way from the bathroom and onto one of the beds.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her beneath him on the bed.

"So, are you ready for this? Are you sure you want me to be the one- "

"There's no one else I'd rather it be."

He paused thinking about this.

"Well to be sure, let's play a game shall we?"

She rolled her eyes, " We always play your games, and you completely ruined the mood."

"Oh, have I? Well this game should get you in the mood… but first," he reached over to the nightstand between the two beds and grabbed a condom.

"I'll need your help with this."

She looked at him with raised eyes. Her gaze also showed a twinkle of amusement as he undid his pants.

"Something funny?" he mused.

She smiled, "Nope nothing."

She watched him with an amused look, as he was about to pull everything down.

"Now what?"

She smiled innocently. "Nothing!"

"Oh please is there something wrong with how I take my pants off? If there's something I can do that won't cause you to burst into a fit of laughter, please do enlighten me."

She smirked. "Well in that case…"

She crawled on the bed over to him. Quickly pulled everything down in a quick movement leaving his hardened erect manhood quite exposed. Despite he brave mood, she still flushed red seeing it. She quickly looked away and at his hand with the condom. She snatched it and tore it open. She then gently gave him a slight push, so that he fell back into a sitting position.

He was quite surprised with her sudden and bold actions. Just what was she thinking?

She proceeded to put the condom on for him, but stopped as it was on only a little past the tip. She then brushed her hair to the side with a hand and tossed it over her shoulder.

'Wow was that ever sexy,' he thought.

Smirking she quickly looked at him, then bent her head down opening her mouth and taking him in. She began to use her tongue to push down the sides of the condom.

'Oh Kami,' he thought, as he felt the heat and moisture of her mouth, and the wetness from her tiny tongue.

Slowly further and further down it went. It was torturous, and he let out soft moans. Before it got too deep she pulled away and just began to push the condom down at the sides, 'accidentally' missing a lot. He shivered when her tongue came into contact with his skin.

He gasped with surprise when one hand reached over and began to massage one of his balls.

When she was finally done, she took him into her mouth once again and started slowly licking and sucking.

He'd admit it, other women had given him blowjobs before, but despite the inexperience no one could ever quite do it like she could, but somehow it was much better than before.

It was getting too much for him, by now she had added her free hand to the mix gripping the lower part of him and shifting up and down. He was moaning and groaning, he couldn't resist it any longer and began to thrust. He hands found themselves on her head pushing her in closer.

He was almost at his limit.

With one last tight gripping movement of her hand came his release. "Oh Kami!" he cried out.

He fell back panting and looked down at her pulling back, a line of drool followed his shaft to her mouth. She licked it and grinned slyly.

"I think you're going to want to use another condom, just in case." She stated.

He laughed at the seriousness of her face.

"What? I mean it!"

"That's what's so cute about you," he said pouncing on her.

"Eep!" she cried in surprise falling backwards.

"Now this is how it should be."

She rolled her eyes.

"You won't be doing that in a few minutes."

"Right." She stated, "Anyway what was this game of yours?"

"I want you to agree that you'll play first."

"Oh fine, I'll play."

"Good," and he started kissing her.

"mm… is this part of the game?"

"Not exactly. But this is," he said while guiding himself toward her entrance.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise. It was warm; she could feel the heat just outside of her.

"This game is my version of 'Just the tip'." he whispered in her ear. "Whoever tries to go more than just the tip loses."

He made circular motions at her opening.

"You suck," she muttered.

"Yes, but very much like me, you swallow."

She was about to comment but he jerked towards her.

"Hey! Doesn't that count?"

"Nope I didn't try to go in." and then he continued the jabbing motion.

It was sure alluring and she was so aroused.

He had pinned her arms above hear head and they were kissing deeply.

The more movement outside the more she wanted it inside.

"I- " they both said at the same time.

"You go ahead," she said.

"No ladies first."

"No, I insist, you first."

"I guess we both lose." He said knowing they both wouldn't own up to it.

She nodded in agreement.

"So are you sure?"

"Yes I want to. I want you to," she stammered, she couldn't help but be a little nervous.

He was too, as his voice wavered as he whispered to her. "This'll hurt, but it should get better."

"Should?" she laughed. "Since when have you cared about that, don't you like seeing me in anguish?"

He gave her a look. "I want to take you so bad, but only if you're willing-"

"I want it too."

"But I-"

"Just take me. I'm yours." She kissed him.

That was all the reassurance he needed. One thing he had hoped to hear yet not.

"I gave you a fair warning. Once this starts it won't stop," he spoke guiding himself once again.

"I know," she whispered.

And with that he entered her slowly.

"Oh…ahh… AHH! Oh Kami…it hurts! It hurts!" she cried, tears formed at the corner of her eyes. He was holding her down gently. "Shh…it's okay, it will be over soon." He kissed her lightly.

Once he'd gone in a bit further he then slowly began to thrust in and out.

"Ohh…" she eventually moaned.

"Does that feel better?"

She nodded.

He was warm inside her and she slowly began to enjoy the sensation of his thrusts.

Her warmth surrounded him and she so was tight; it felt good. He could feel her insides tightening and contracting around him. This caused him to thrust harder.

"Ahh…Ahh… Ahhh," he had released her pinned down arms and he had them on her, bucking hips pulling her closer to him with each thrust.

She pulled herself closer to him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahh!" she let out with each thrust.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out; teasing and taunting her.

"Shall I continue?"

She nodded.

"Not till you beg."

"Aren't you not wanting to continue yourself? What if I choose not to beg? Ever think of that?

"Well I don't like to be forceful, so like in the bathroom I think it's show time." He thrust into her without warning and she cried out loud in surprise.

This time he was not planning to tease. They'd go straight until the end.

"Please don't stop," she panted. " I'm almost-!"

"What was that? You want me to stop?"

"No… I want you… I want you to go faster," she whispered embarrassedly.

"What?" he cooed.

"f-f-aster…" and he did, "oh! ..faster!"

"Babe you feel so tight, it feels _so_ _good_."

"mhmm..," she murmured. "I'm..I'm..ahhh…Ahhhh….. AHHH!"

"Ughhh…" he groaned as they released.

Panting he collapsed onto her.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No it wasn't," she breathed.

"Care for another go?"

"Are you serious?"

"Can't you feel me inside you?"

"Well yes but-" she blushed.

"If you say 'no', I'll make you do it."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Politeness?"

This made her laugh. "You haven't been polite before."

"Good point."

She giggled.

"I like being inside you when you laugh."

This comment made her laugh more, but she suddenly yawned.

"So yes or no?"

"Lemme think about it."

"Sure."

The next few minutes were quiet.

"Kura?" he said.

She didn't respond.

"Sakura?" he spoke louder. "If you're going to be playing silent, then let me out."

No response.

"Kura?" he now said worriedly and then he realized she had fallen asleep.

Sighing in relief he slowly positioned himself comfortably and wanting to wake her.

'It had been a long day after all,' he thought as he watched her sleep.

He swept away a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face.

"So peaceful and innocent looking… I've turned you into a fallen angel haven't I?" he whispered softly.

He didn't know what to do now. He tried to calm himself down, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! As I said I'm back! But I always come back when I'm the most busiest!! Only a few weeks of my work contract! Almost finished summer school but need to start studying for exams! And I'm doing a lot of other activities that require time! EEEP … not to mention some aspects of life that have influenced my mood and to writing this story … But I will try try try hard to keep it up! As I said before most of the story is written, just with pen and paper in notebooks :P I'm working on typing it all up!

SO now what will happen to our two lovers? What will Syaoran do? Does he feel guilty??? And Sakura? Will she fall and fall fast again?

Keep reading! Please R&R it actually motivates me to write more, and it helps me make sure you all understand what's going on! (I'm not sure if I'm conveying what I want to you!)

Thanks for reading!

~Hime~


	10. Chapter 9: Breakfast For Two?

**AN: **To my dearest readers. Thanks so much for waiting around. It's been a crazy term at school! My deepest apologies for not having updated sooner. This is my late Christmas present to you all, and may be early New Years If I can't quite finish the next chapter in time. Hope you enjoy!

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 9

Breakfast For Two?

* * *

Recap:

"_So yes or no?"_

"_Lemme think about it."_

"_Sure."_

_The next few minutes were quiet._

"_Kura?" he said._

_She didn't respond._

"_Sakura?" he spoke louder. "If you're going to be playing silent, then let me out."_

_No response._

"_Kura?" he now said worriedly and then he realized she had fallen asleep._

_Sighing in relief he slowly positioned himself comfortably and wanting to wake her._

'_It had been a long day after all,' he thought as he watched her sleep._

_He swept away a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face._

"_So peaceful and innocent looking… I've turned you into a fallen angel haven't I?" he whispered softly._

_He didn't know what to do now. He tried to calm himself down, and eventually drifted off to sleep._

* * *

He awoke the next morning with her body pressed close to his. Then he recalled last night and he felt himself harden. "Mmmm…" she murmured softly in her sleep.

Then he remembered that he was still inside her. Feeling really, really 'excited' he had an idea.

He smirked thinking, 'Let's see what kind of naughty dream we can give 'Kura'

He kissed her lips softly. Easily parting her lips with his tongue. She began to kiss back deeply and passionately.

She moaned.

He then cupped her chest with both hands and began to massage them with his thumbs circling her peaks.

He then began moving his hips.

Her arms circled around his neck.

"How does that feel babe?" he whispered in her ear.

"Ohhhhh….. s..so…. good…" she replied in her sleep.

He now wondered what else she might say in her sleep.

"So you want me to stop?" as he slowed down.

"No! Don't Stop!"

"Why can't I stop? Or shall I just keep going this slow?"

"ohh…ohhh…!" she moaned.

"Because… this feeling drives me crazy. Don't you ever stop."

"What would you do if I did?"

"Make sure you didn't."

"How?"

She grinned in her sleep, "I dunno… pin you down?"

He was thoroughly enjoying this, 'she was very open in her sleep' he thought.

"So when I slow down like this…"

"Ohhhhhh……"

"……What do you feel?"

"ahh… torture. It's so agonizing… slowing down like that slowly eases by all the really sensitive parts and I can't stand it… so ugh…. Please go faster..."

"Whatever you want babe."

He thrust into her at a faster pace.

"Do you like it when I suck here?"

"Oh hell yes… oo..ahh…"

"It's better when I nibble isn't it?"

"Mhrmm…"

"Where do you like being touched the most my little 'Kura?"

"Everywhere you touch me thrills me, only you can do that…"

He paused quite surprised to hear her say that.

"Where do I touch that excites you the most?"

She smiled and gave a small laugh; she even blushed in her sleep.

"I think it's your favourite place to touch me."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all that excites you? Or does anything else?"

"All of it…"

"All of what…?"

"Just you."

"What do you mean?"

"… crazy stuff… "

"Care to explain?"

"Silly, all that stuff you do, it really makes things more exciting."

'She sounds like a flirty drunk high schooler,' he thought

"So how'd you find last night?"

"Extremely … extraordinary."

"You like what I did in the bath?" He couldn't resist wanting to know, excited he thrust harder into her.

"Oh Kami Yes!"

"What about after that?"

"You're gonna make me want you so bad… but I loved it…"

"Even thought it wasn't thrilling?"

"Oh but it was…" she trailed off.

He couldn't believe she was still sleeping.

"… recall… when you said …"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

" Syao… said… you wanted to … in the bath… make me … yours... '

"What about it."

She smiled in her sleep. "My response was 'then take me'... but you interrupted… "

HE was really excited now. Thinking about what it might've been like, he began thrusting into her harder and faster. In and out… in and out.

"Oh… ohh! …ahhh… "

"Want it faster?"

"Oh yes!" she cried. "But… but Syao…"

"Yes?..." he slowed down with keen interest.

"Why… me? Out of all this that's one thing that had always been so difficult for me to go through… ohh…this…"

He stopped completely.

"Oh why do you always do this! Oh .. please! Please continue!"

He would have been pleased to hear her beg for this if he wasn't so uncertain about what she just said seconds before.

"Finish explaining to me first." He said and started again slowly to coax her into speaking.

"ooooooo!... It's .. Uh… just … obviously it had to be kept secret… but ... you didn't want it to go anywhere… I guess... I'm just your plaything then... I've accepted that but… of all the people why me... and if it wasn't supposed … oh… ahhh…" he was thrusting harder out of frustration

'Does she really think I see her as a play thing?'

"To... go anywhere… why in the world did we continue that year… Oh…ahhhhh!... it all began as your idea as some 'fun' one afternoon… ohh…. So now... why are we here like this now?... ohh...ahhh ahhhh….after so long. W… w…what am I to you?"

"He began being really forceful, he was probably really hurting her, but he didn't care at the moment. He was angry and frustrated.

Angry and frustrated because he really didn't know. He didn't know what he was doing. Didn't know why he started it. Didn't know what he saw her as.

He was really going at it hard, surprised she was still sleeping.

Then he heard a moan of pleasure and confusion.

* * *

'W…wh..what's going on?' she thought. 'What a dirty dream.. he was XXXXing me and it felt so real. I still feel like it's happening... but… oh… ahhhhhh… I feel so ...I want so bad. I must still be dreaming because I feel like I'm heightening.'

Then she opened her eyes to see him bent over her, and reality set in finally realising that she was really feeling his deep impact of him slamming into her.

"What the -! Ahh… .Ahhhhh!" she grabbed the sheets to steady herself because he was really thrusting.

He could see that she was wide-awake and likely really close to the edge.

"Oh..! Oh … I'm! Ahhhh!"

"Uuhhhhh!"

Like the previous night he collapsed onto her.

They were both panting heavily.

"Could you not wait for me to wake up?" she finally panted

"Nope" he said a bit calmer now. 'She was only talking in her sleep… just forget it.'

"But I take it you had a delightful dream?" then he grabbed her chest.

"Oh…!" she pushed him away as much as she could (he's still inside) and turned her head away obviously angry and blushing.

"Oh but don't you like it when I do exciting things to you."

"Who said- ohhahhh…" she let out a long moan as he rubbed the tips of her breasts…"

"You could have asked," she said getting a hold of herself.

"Oh but I did" he smirked "and you wanted it exciting."

"I what!?"

"Oh you said a lot of interesting things... and made very sexy sounds…"

Shock stricken she pushed him away from her, gasping and moaning as he slowly pulled out of her. Then completely flustered she grabbed the sheets and pulled them around her, sitting with her back facing him.

'Good she doesn't remember anything'

"I love it when you're like this too," he said approaching her from behind, and then he kissed the nape of her neck.

"What else did I say?" she was pouting.

"Oh things I'm sure you wouldn't like me to repeat."

She turned bright red and pulled herself away from him.

"It wasn't so bad… I won't tell anyone how you begged out and cried for me… I have to say though it was very sexy but next time it'd be more fun if you were awake those erotic screams really got me going." He teased.

She was mortified. She only recalled parts of the dream now because of his distraction.

"Hey… are you angry?"

"Next time just wait or wake me up." She acted angry to hide her embarrassment, and worry because she didn't know whether or not her heard everything. One of the last things she recalled from her dream was that she was going to tell him she liked him. Though by the way he was acting she didn't think she said it or that her heard it if she did.

"Oh 'Kura. C'mon. You must've liked waking up feeling that good."

She sighed. "I never can win against that look on your face."

"Oh good. Then I'll use this face to ask you if I could eat you for breakfast. Then if you wanted I could serve you yours."

"Why're you so horny?" she rolled her eyes. "I'll order room service thank you very much."

"Oh fine! But I want you for an after breakfast snack."

She turned to glare at him as her leaned in and kissed her.

"Gotcha." He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be it." She said.

"I'll get it, you stay where you are."

"Fine." She pulled the sheets tightly around her; it was nice and warm.

A few minutes later…

"There's a lot of food here. Can we eat it all?"

"I guess we'll see, though I'm terribly hungry!"

"Did I not fill you enough last night?"

Sakura pouted, "Shut up and eat."

There was a large variety of breakfast foods. They had pancakes, eggs, fruit, breakfast sausages and more.

"So…" she stated quietly. "Exams are coming up…"

"Yes and we really need to focus on that."

"Mhmm…"

"As soon as we're both finished, let's meet up again, well that is… only if you want to…" he said.

"Well…alright," she answered softly nibbling on a pancake.

When the food was nearly finished Sakura said, "Well I'm going to take a shower. I have some things I should get done later…"

"There are still a few hours until check out…"

Not sure what he wanted she paused then started to move, getting off the bed.

"You have something on your cheek." It was a tiny bit of pancake, and he came up close licking it off of her and ate it.

"Mmm… tasty…"

They looked at each other for mere seconds. She could still see the lust in his eyes. To him her eyes were filled with curiosity.

Their lips collided.

"Yummy. Your lips are so sweet."

"Mhrm…"

He tore the sheet away from her, and she was left exposed to him again.

He could smell her arousal and that got him more excited.

"Are you willing to try something?" the idea had sparked earlier while they were eating.

"It's something kinky isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

"Well if I tried to get up and leave you would most certainly make me come back and do it anyway right?"

"You make it sound like I'm a horrible abusive person!"

She laughed. "No, just a forceful sex crazed fiend who likes to get what he wants."

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'? "

"Yes."

"Wonderful." She was lying down and he pulled her legs over his shoulders with clear access to her lower half.

She arched her back. "What are you planning?"

"Oh you'll see. Or should I say feel."

He reached over and grabbed something from the tray of food.

Then her opened her with his fingers, pouring something into her.

It was cold, thick, and oozing. '**** He's using the maple syrup!' she gasped. "Don't pour… not… inside!..."

She wiggled as it filled her slowly, such a viscous substance. "Ooh.." she moaned.

He kept pouring until she over flowed then he licked his lips.

"Ready for the best part?" he grinned.

"Mmm…" she muttered sticky maple syrup on her mind. 'What the heck is he going to do.'

Suddenly he thrust something into her. "Ahh!" she cried not expecting it.

It wasn't too large but he continuously thrust it in and out of her, she could feel the syrup oozing out of her. She wiggled around more.

"What… ohh….hh…..ah…. is t..that?"

He grinned and pulled it out a bit. Lowered his head and bit it. Leaving it in her he swung her legs off his shoulders and proceeded to her lips. Then he forced her lips open and something fell into her mouth. It was salty, sweet and bitter.

"Chew and swallow." He demanded. She did.

"Tasting what's inside yourself is pleasurable isn't it?"

Her eyes widened with realization. The sweet had been the syrup, the salty was because there was a breakfast sausage inside of her and the bitter was… well you know why.

"You taste yummy don't you agree?"

He threw her legs over his shoulders again. He started swirling it around in her. "Ohhh! …Ahhh!" she breathed.

He then shoved it in as far as he could and she screamed.

"I think it's stuck," he said flatly.

"What!?" she exclaimed, terror filled her face. She gazed at him, his face blank,

"Looks like I'll have to fish it out." He grinned mischievously. The same old evil smirk returned.

"Don't … joke... you're gonna get it ...later…Ahhh!"

He put a finger in and it was applying pressure to the sausage, hitting her in a very sensitive spot.

"Oh… oh!.... ****!" she exclaimed.

He pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. Swishing around trying to 'fish it out', but managed to send thrilling sensations throughout her body.

After a long time he finally managed to get it out. Then her looked over at her, she looked desperate and anguished, as he munched on the sausage.

"I told you I'd eat you for a snack."

"Just finish what ...you started!" she trembled.

He chuckled. "Alright…" he positioned himself and thrusted.

This time when they finished he said, "I don't suppose you'd like a snack now too?"

"I guess _I_ didn't satisfy you enough?"

"Hardly, I just can't get enough is all," he replied.

She started to move.

"Too bad we didn't do this last night," he said. "It would've been fun taking myself out of you. The stickier the syrups was."

"Painful you mean," she grabbed him lightly beginning a swift up and down motion.

He moaned with pleasure.

"Very sticky," she commented, increasing the speed of her hand.

"Oh…" he groaned. She was at it quite pleasurably and then she stopped.

"Hey… ahh!" he let out as he felt her small tongue touch base and slowly travel to the tip. And she kept repeating this.

"Are you trying to make me go insane?" he cried with angst.

"It's what you do to me regularly."

Then she took him in her mouth, circling him with her tongue in a constant motion.

"Where'd you – ahh! – last night you didn't even – ohhh!"

She grinned devilishly as she began to suck. His hands grabbed onto her hair.

"Uhhh…!" His hips bucked pushing himself further into her. Carefully while recalling the first time her did this he chocked her.

While sucking she managed to still keep her tongue moving. He pushed her head closer to him and held it there.

"More...Sakura!...Oh!... Ahh!..."

He was finally at his limit and released into her mouth.

"Oh…!" he cried with delight.

"Now swallow it all." He demanded, watching delightfully as she obeyed.

"Had enough yet?" she said finally wiping away the excess from her mouth.

"Clean me up."

She did so diligently.

"That was sweet and sticky."

He chuckled at her comment.

"So now what?"

"We need to check out soon I guess."

"Hrm?"

"Well as you can see." He pointed, "can't handle the heat anymore…"

He was limp. She blushed and looked away.

"You're not longer a … yet you still look and act all innocent." He reached over and turned her face toward his. "And blushed after looking at me? After what you just id too!" he chuckled.

She was adorable. She still had the childish cuteness he adored despite her cold hard exterior, she put up when dealing with other things.

She pulled away from his amused gaze. "Well I get the bathroom first." She said climbing out of bed.

She stood up and attempted to walk to the bathroom. She was finding it terribly difficult and realized she was a little sore below. Suddenly she lost her balance and he swiftly caught her.

"Careful now." He said his iron grip supporting her then lifting her up carrying her in his arms.

"Now why would you want the bathroom first? We could share..."

"Oh no. Not this again"

"I know you'd like it too. Besides you can barely walk. What if you fell in there?"

"Ha. Nice try Syaoran. I'll be fine. Now put me down."

He didn't bother arguing.

"And if we go in together today, what'd we do after exam?" she said closing the door leaving him grinning like a schoolboy.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't help me study?" Syaoran said exiting the elevator.

"Yes I'm sure. I need to focus on my studies." Sakura said a little annoyed.

"Besides, we're studying different things."

"We both have biology! Remember there was a study group in grade 12!"

"Hi there, we're checking out now," Sakura said to the receptionist.

"Did you have a pleasant stay?"

"Yes we did, thank you very much." She replied.

"Syaoran that was in 12th grade, we were at the same high school, with the same teacher in the same class. We are in two different universities; different classes Profs and textbooks. It'll be so confusing. So no. Form a study group or something with people in your class."

"Your explanations were always the best! And we can quiz each other!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Ugh! You're like a 6 year old!"

"What can I say? I'm a kid at heart."

"Was that supposed to be funny?"

"Um... thanks for staying with us." Said the receptionist.

"So is that a yes?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura smiled apologetically at the receptionist. "Thanks."

She then turned to Syaoran. "No."

And then walked to the exit of the hotel.

"So then are you really going to wait until after exam?"

"Yes. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He moved closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "I don't think you can wait though."

She shuddered. "Study hard! Time flies when you're focused."

"Yes I know. Last night wasn't long enough."

She threw him a dirty look. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah…"

"So I'll catch you later?" she said turning her back starting to walk away.

"Wait!" he caught her wrist. "Did you want a ride?"

She opened her mouth to refuse as he put a finger to her lips. "I insist."

The ride back to Sakura's apartment consisted of music blaring, direction giving, and laughter.

"So we're here."

"Thanks for the ride. Good luck and I'll see you later." She started to open the door.

Out of nowhere his lips crashed into hers.

"I hope that lasts a month," he whispered when they stopped.

"Me too…"

She slipped out of his car before more could happen. "For something non-emotional you really like doing that." she could still feel the warmth of his lips.

He shrugged.

"Don't miss me too much!" he winked releasing the brakes.

"Cocky aren't we?"

"Bye 'Kura."

"Bye…" she waved.

* * *

Shaking all over she raced up to her apartment. She unlocked the door stepped in closing it behind her… and her knees gave out. She fell to the floor and hugged herself.

'What am I doing?' she questioned herself.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I realize this chapter's shorter but this was purely from the original version of the story. Now new material added and this is what follows as planned of the current story line that I've put together. Now I know it was pretty much lemony goodness however I hope some will catch on to some things, or things will make more sense a little later on in the story. I also hopped that this would give a little more to the relationship Sakura and Syaoran have.

I'll be working on the next chapter soon. It's been a year since I've started writing and posting this on So I'm pretty happy it's still up.

Thank you so much readers for your reviews too and for putting this story on your alerts.

A lot of things have happened so I'm not sure if the tone of this story is how it should be anymore. But we'll see as things progress further. You might see another short story or mini series posted by me soon. It's dedicated to a very special someone who has inspired and helped me in many ways than he'll ever know, and having him in my life means so much it's getting hard to get back into the mood for 'A strange kind of love'.

I love you all thanks again. And Happy New Year!

~Hime Kimiko~


	11. Chapter 10: Reflecting On The Past

**Authors Note: **I finally found it! The written version of almost the rest of 'A Strange Kind of Love'. I'd been looking for it for months and months! It was well hidden in my room... I was so worried someone would find it and read it. Found it finally though... :) so when I do have more free time I'll be slowly uploading more chapters for this story!

It will be more difficult to pick things up again, the original story and plot was created a few years back, it's still not quite complete but I do know that my writing style has changed. A lot of other things have happened in between the last time I posted/typed up the last chapter and now, so that my even be reflected when it comes to my writing... here it goes!

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 10

Reflecting on the past

* * *

Recap…

"_So then are you really going to wait until after exams?"_

"_Yes. Think you can handle it?"_

"_Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about me." He moved closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "I don't think you can wait though."_

_She shuddered. "Study hard! Time flies when you're focused."_

"_Yes I know. Last night wasn't long enough."_

_She threw him a dirty look. "You know what I meant."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So I'll catch you later?" she said turning her back starting to walk away._

"_Wait!" he caught her wrist. "Did you want a ride?"_

_She opened her mouth to refuse as he put a finger to her lips. "I insist."_

_The ride back to Sakura's apartment consisted of music blaring, direction giving, and laughter._

"_So we're here." _

"_Thanks for the ride. Good luck and I'll see you later." She started to open the door._

_Out of nowhere his lips crashed into hers._

"_I hope that lasts a month," he whispered when they stopped._

"_Me too…"_

_She slipped out of his car before more could happen. "For something non-emotional you really like doing that." she could still feel the warmth of his lips._

_He shrugged._

"_Don't miss me too much!" he winked releasing the brakes. _

"_Cocky aren't we?"_

"_Bye 'Kura."_

"_Bye…" she waved._

_~HK~_

_Shaking all over she raced up to her apartment. She unlocked the door stepped in closing it behind her… and her knees gave out. She fell to the floor and hugged herself. _

'_What am I doing?' she questioned herself._

_

* * *

_

A few years ago…

It had been nearly a year since the summer that started it all. As the school year had come to a close, people began to 'live' again. The two of them hadn't met in a long while, but when they had, things felt different; ever since their short separation and their sudden reconciliation in the closet. Could it be a good thing? She was giddy with happiness now that exams were finished. She had a job lined up, but it wouldn't start until mid-May, and now had 2-3 weeks of time to herself. Well, maybe not just herself.

She had been feeling really cheerful as of late, and things were going great. Exams went well, she kept her scholarship; her job was an internship for her high grades. This summer was going to be fantastic.

Today too was special. They were going to meet up and actually hang out together in public. Sure it was because he needed help picking out a few birthday gifts and she needed to find things too (same set of friends remember?). So why not go together?

They were having fun going to the mall and goofing off in various stores. She sighed when he wasn't around, whishing that it could always be like this.

They were on their way to get some ice cream when they walked past a man selling flowers for a charity.

"Why no buy a flower for your pretty girlfriend there?"

She blushed, "Well you see, I'm not –"

"Sure, " he said pulling out his wallet.

He bought one and presented it too her.

She took it blushing ferociously, "Thank you."

He really couldn't explain this feeling. He was really content. He was just simply happy making her blush, and teasing her. He loved her cute responses and how red her face would turn. Then when she wasn't there he felt a bit empty inside. His cousin kept insisting that he'd probably fallen for her. Stupid cousin. But he wasn't too sure himself. Maybe he had, it wasn't love, but a fondness maybe. So maybe it was worth it to try something.

There must have been a festival going on in the heart of the city.

They were walking downtown and booths were set up everywhere. The two happened to pass a woman taking pictures with a polariod. She quickly approached them.

"How about a memorable photo for this date? Buck fifty each but I'll take two for the price of one!"

"Oh but you see this isn't a da-"

"Sure we'll do it."

Sakura stared at Syaoran blankly. What was with him today?

"Alright smile!" The first picture turned out well. He had pulled her into his arms and they were smiling at the camera.

They did 'look' like a good couple.

"Syaoran, what's with you today? We're not dating but you keep-"

"Actually," he turned a little red. "I've been trying to find the right time to say this, but Sakura, would you go out with me?"

She barely heard the photographer's words. "Are you two ready?"

_Flash_

"Phweeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The picture had a bright red Sakura looking surprised but happy and teary eyed and a blushing Syaoran running his hands through his hair.

The woman looked up from the picture to see that the girl had thrown her arms around the body. He looked rather stunned, but she was happily crying, "Yes I'll go out with you!"

The woman chuckled. "Ah, young love" and quickly snapped another picture.

She showed the two the originals. The boy immediately wanted the second one. He teased the girl beside him about the look on her face.

"I'm paying for this one." The girl insisted with a look that said 'Don't you dare say no.'

He sighed and nodded.

The photographer pulled out the extra photo when the boy wasn't looking. "Here you go, this one's on me."

The girl glanced at the photo and turned a shade of pink.

"T-Thank you!" and the girl handed her two dollars.

Sakura approached Syaoran with a huge grin on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." She smiled, then wrapped her arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Are you serious about us dating?"

He looked down to her. "It feels like the right thing." He smiled at her reaching to mover a loose piece of hair covering her face. "We could let everyone know at the party."

She looked at him and blushed. "Why all of a sudden though? Why now?"

He paused. "Maybe it was something that has been there all along. Something that should've been done earlier."

Both were quiet after that.

She had a thoughtful look on her face.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. I want to be with you. I was worried you'd say no."

"Well, I didn't."

"Well, I'm glad." And he kissed her. Their first public kiss.

* * *

She still had these photo's today. She smiled when she flipped to them in an old album. She set the album aside again. Syaoran was coming for dinner tonight and she was preparing dinner. But her mind still wandered in memories of the past. Her heart pounded a pang of uneasiness filled her as she remembered.

* * *

Rumors were flying. Syaoran Li, _The_ Syaoran Li was dating. Someone saw him with a girl in his arms at the park. Boy did this ever cause a commotion.

Eriol never suspected that Syaoran may actually be serious about this whoever it was. He had frowned upon his cousin's actions as of late.

The past few months he'd been going out, meeting women, taking them home and they'd leave in tears or screaming then slamming the door shut. As his cousin and housemate this year, he did not approve.

He wondered what had happened to the Syaoran who was inwardly quite timid of women, thanks to his sisters, but recently that had changed. He didn't know what it was but something snapped and for a few weeks it looked like he was a new person. And now he was settling on a girl? He had recently starting to play around with women, it didn't appear that he let things go far (as Eriol could conclude from raged women who had stormed out).

Is he serious? Or is he going to break this girls heart? Syaoran had just gotten his awakening, the power he had over women that he never realized existed. Eriol would agree that his little cousin was a good looking kid, enough if charms used right women would flock. But this was a sudden change again. And what about that girl! The cute one with emerald coloured eyes. He hadn't seen or heard about her in a long while. Had they gotten into a fight?

His cousin could be so dense. She clearly liked him, and he, little did his own mind know, definitely had an infatuation with her. But where did that go?

If anything, that's the kind of person his airhead cousin should be with as his first. Not another bubbly airhead throwing themselves at him.

What broke in him? He used to shrug those women away.

Eriol paused for a moment. Maybe he needed to stop babying his cousin. Syaoran certainly needed to learn a few things, but with his fated luck sometimes he needed to learn the hard way. Eriol had a twinkle in his eye. Maybe, just maybe if he could get Syaoran to see the truth! To see how he could be loved. Sakura! That was her name! Maybe the lovely miss Sakura could change him.

So for now he needed to convince Syaoran that he needed to get more exposure before cutting himself short with some bimbo.

He decided that he needed to confront Syaoran.

"Speaking of whom," he said out loud as Syaoran walked by.

"Need me for something?" Syaoron stopped to ask.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I don't see why I have to tell you if I am or not."

"You'd have no problem saying 'no' if there wasn't something."

'Dammit, can't let him find out yet,' thought Syaoran.

"Syaoran, are you sure you're ready to commit?"

"Eriol, please, as if _I_ need a lecture from _you_."

"Fine. I'll say it bluntly. I think you need to get more experience with different types of women before you get into a serious relationship."

"Eriol are you feeling okay? Did you just think about what you're saying?"

"Syoaran, listen to me. You've wandered around freely for this long. How can you be sure you won't hurt this person? Do you know that you won't cheat on her?"

"Of course I won't!"

"You say that now, but I can see that hesitant uncertainty in your eyes."

Eriol could see that Syaoran was thinking about what he had said, though it looked to be conflicting in his mind.

"So let's go out tonight," Eriol wondered if Meiling would be able to find the emerald-eyed girl. He really hoped that those two could rekindle the bond he saw them together. He then paused and frowned. Meling wouldn't approve of this at all. Maybe fate would lend a hand.

'Well, there's no harm in going out with Eriol tonight. Just another night out. Even a small little fling couldn't hurt. We're not official yet after all. The last time and I will commit to this relationship with her,' he finally resolved. 'Eriol is usually right so for him to be saying this…'

So the two went out for the night. This hot blonde chick was all over Syaoran. As per Eriol's 'advice' he didn't hold back either.

Eriol kept secretly hoping that the Emerald eyed girl would show up and knock him out, for being with that blonde. The two had amazing chemistry, much more than something that was just physical, and Eriol always had a great sense of these things, but how long would it take to find her.

* * *

It was late evening. Sakura had been at her own home busying herself with things. Nothing of course but him on her mind. She had put a lot of thought into things that had happened. Now she finally knew, she was ready. She needed to see him and tell him she couldn't wait.

He had mentioned to her that he would be going for a boys night out with Eriol, and possibly meeting up with the guys, but who knows? He could be in. He was still living in the same place, just alone now with Eriol.

Excitedly she made her way to his place. He kept a spare key hidden just for her. She wanted him to know how she felt.

Approaching the door, key in hand, a sudden shiver ran down her spine. She paused thinking how odd that was since it wasn't that cold outside. She shrugged it off and unlocked the door. As soon as she stepped in she was hit with the feeling that something was utterly wrong.

He was home. She saw his shoes by the door. Maybe he'd gone to bed, the lights around the house weren't on. Maybe she'd go home and wait for tomorrow. She smiled at the thought of tomorrow being her cousin's big party.

She suddenly heard a loud _thump_. She quickly bolted up the stairs. Had he hurt himself?

"Syaoran?" She approached his room; the door was closed and she got no responses.

She swung the door open "Syaor-"

"Syao baby, you're amazing!" a voice cried out.

Sakura was in shock. There was Syaoran bent over some other woman.

The door hitting the wall caught his attention.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the girl.

"Sakura," he breathed face panic stricken.

She didn't know what to say, or what to think.

He cursed, 'Just cool it. Just don't say something stupid…'

"I haven't done anything yet. Want to join in?" He could've slapped himself, why did he say that.

He couldn't see her face, her hair was hiding her eyes and it was dark. He started to notice that her tiny frame started to tremble. "You asshole! I can't believe I believed you!" she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him. "Don't ever try to contact me again."

The book she threw hit him hard, he looked back at her in regret.

Her bright eyes were filling with tears and her face showed pain, anguish, hurt, betrayal and disgust.

Her heart broke on the spot.

It pained him to see that he caused that expression.

"Sakura I can-"

"Screw off, better yet just finish screwing her!" and Sakura turned and ran.

"Hmph," the blonde smiled, "That's okay."

She wrapped herself around him, "All you need is me anyway." And she moved Syoaran's hand back to where he'd been pleasing her and pushed it in herself, causing her to moan really loudly.

Sakura heard this and slammed the front door.

* * *

Eriol had been planning to crash at Meiling's place but he couldn't get a hold of her, so he figured he'd just sneak back home and sleep in the basement. He was exhausted.

Suddenly the front door burst open and slammed shut with a petit girl running out.

'Did he do it again?' Eriol wondered, 'Did he kick another one out?' He sighed.

'Wait a minute, was the girl from the bar not blonde?'

He caught a quick glance as she ran straight by him. Tears were falling from her emerald coloured eyes.

* * *

He hadn't known, well no one knew, but had he known he wouldn't have said or done anything. It all came back to him years later when Syaoran and Sakura met again. Syaoran had refused to talk to him about what happened. All he knew was that he was the one responsible for the emerald-eyed tears and Syaoran's depression. Sadly it was only years later that the pieces had been put together.

He had kept them apart, now fate had dealt the same hand for them, back together where they belong.

He knew that something was definitely going on but it bothered him that Syaoran never said that he was in a relationship with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura shuddered. She didn't know why her mind went back to thinking about the night she found Syaoran with someone else.

How she ended up back home, taking him back, believing in him again, she didn't know, but it felt right. Everything about this felt right. The warmth of being wrapped in his arms, his soft kisses, and everything else.

She knew she had let herself fall again.

_Love is blind, oh fools we be_.

Once again she felt like her glass was half empty. Things were going well between them but what were they to each other? Something that they should straighten out soon, she didn't want to believe that something existed if it really didn't.

Tomoyo was throwing a beach party soon; she decided to set that as a deadline for when they'd make things clear.

* * *

Syaoran was taking s stroll in the park. He had a lot to think about, a lot had happened recently and Sakura. He smiled to himself.

Then he started to think about their times alone together. "Crap." He uttered.

Suddenly and arm slipped around his.

"Syao-baby! It's been a while dear!"

"Eliza?"

"Syao-baby, did you miss me?" the blue-eyed blonde blinked at him.

"Erm."

"Now now, don't be shy!" she exclaimed then whispered seductively, "Well I've missed you babe."

"Eliza, let go of me."

She pouted.

"Eliza, you've got to stop doing this. We're _not_ together."

"Awww, but that didn't stop you from playing with me last time."

He frowned at her.

"And you sounded like you enjoyed it too."

"Eliza, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so could you stop this?"

"You're seeing someone." She stated.

"Yes."

"So?"

"So? So we never had anything so please stop coming to find me."

She frowned. "You could see us both?"

"Eliza, no. I was never seeing you that way and I never will."

Eliza was this girl who had an obvious thing for Syaoran. She followed him around at parties, flirted and flung herself on him when she was drunk. Sometimes he'd accept her advances (as well as other women's) and they'd have a little fun, but the girls would either pass out or he kicked them out before going to far.

In the past he just used girls like her. Seeing her he felt no inkling of need or wanting anymore. One name did flash through his mind, 'Sakura'.

"Look Eliza, I've got to go."

"Syao-baby! Just once, I just once want to be with you. Just grant me that one wish!"

"I'm not your baby, and it's 'Li' to you. I'm with someone now. I made a mistake 2 years ago I won't be doing that again." With that he walked away.

Eliza stood fuming. 'Syaoran Li, just you wait, you'll be mine. Just you wait and see.' She smirked and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Sakura was going to be coming over tonight and with Eriol going to Tomoyo's he was planning to surprise her with a home cooked meal. She thought they were ordering take out.

* * *

"Eriol."

"Mhmm?" he replied. "Yes Tomoyo?"

She didn't respond so he turned to look at her.

He was over at her place today because both knew Syaoran and Sakura would take advantage of the alone time.

"Eriol, what do you think is going on between those two? I'm worried. They haven't been clear about it. I'm worried that they're reliving the past."

'So she noticed it too.' He thought.

"I think we may have to give them the benefit of the doubt and hope they know better, however, I'm concerned as well."

Tomoyo walked over and sat beside Eriol on the couch. She leaned on his shoulder.

"She was hurt really badly before, I saw the deep pain in her eyes when she originally opened up to me about their past." She paused. "She was so emotionally wounded; I don't want to see that happen again."

He put his arm around her. "Well this time we're both here. We'll watch over them both. After all it's my fault they didn't end up together the first time."

Meanwhile at Syaoran's, the tv was on but no one was watching it. Syaoran sat on the couch dozing off and Sakura was napping in his arms.

Eriol arrived the next morning and found them like that. Both had pretty busy schedules. Tomoyo almost squealed walking in behind Eriol. Both looked at each other knowingly. This was a good sign.

Tomoyo was supposed to pick Sakura up and they were going to do some summer shopping.

"They'll be hungry when they wake up."

"Yeah, let's make them breakfast." Tomoyo agreed.

She woke up to the delicious smell of something frying. She felt warm and happy, satisfied with everything and all the world. He mind was at ease, she felt comfort and protected. She was also deeply in love. She didn't want to open her eyes and lose this feeling. But if he was there when she did, she knew that she could take on the world.

She opened her eyes to find herself in his warmth, in his arms wrapped around her, she peeked up at him. Their eyes met.

He was already awake and looking at her. Shyly she quickly looked away.

"Morning Princess," he kissed her forehead. He didn't even have to see her face to know that she was tomato red.

"Morning Syaoran,' she quickly kissed his cheek.

"We have company," he stated/

Realization dawned on her. "No wonder it smells delicious!"

'Phwee…!' she thought suddenly, 'They must've seen us!'

"What's wrong?" he noticed the expression changes on her face.

"N-nothing. Should we go help them?"

"More like help them with the eating?" she giggled at that. He pulled her closer whispering in her ear, "Though I'd rather eat you instead."

She was now sitting between his legs. A hand crawled up the front of her shirt and the other slid down her torso, her skin prickled at his touch as he slid it further under her clothes.

"Syaoran!" she breathed. "Not now.:

"Why not?" he nibbled her ear.

"Eriol-san and Tomoyo are – ah!"

He started sucking on a sensitive part of her neck.

In the meantime he undid and unzipped the front of her pants so that his hand could slide further down under her underwear.

Then his hand went back to the ordinary places. He was becoming more and more aroused. She was becoming hot and wet.

His tongue traced the outline of her neck down to her shoulder. He pulled up her shirt and bra leaving her breasts exposed as he did the light force caused her to arch her back to the side.

This made it easier for him to lean forward and suck on her breasts.

"S-stop. They're just over there-!"

She bit her lip to suppress a moan.

He'd been playing with her clit the whole time and decided it was finally time to play a little more. He probed her with his fingers.

He watched the expressions change on her face. How hard she tried not to give in, how she was holding herself back from moaning and screaming. He actually didn't care if Eriol or Tomoyo heard. He didn't give a damn who saw anything. They would just see that she was his and that he could make her that way. His pleasure was her pleasure.

He pulled his hands away. 'Gosh why did he enjoy torturing her so?'

He had her flipped so that she was now facing him.

His eyes showed that needing and questioned hers. She nodded, as he released himself from the restraining of his jeans.

He positioned himself as she got on her knees waiting for him to start. He found her entrance and held it there as she slowly sat on him.

He saw her desperately holding back her cries of pleasure and kissed her quickly so that she could suppress herself and drown the sounds in him.

Both cries of release escaped them.

* * *

It was faint in the kitchen but it didn't go unheard by the scheming pair.

"Remind me to never sit on that couch again." Tomoyo giggled at Eriols comment.

"They're like crazy rabbits those two."

* * *

"They definitely heard us," she said as they were about to enter the kitchen.

"I doubt it," he replied.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo pounced. "Hurry and eat we must go! I saw this outfit and I want to see how you'd look in it!"

"Okay okay!"

The girls chatted away. Eriols face darkened. "Syoaran, a word if you please?"

Syaoran looked at his cousin questioningly.

"Either buy a new couch or stop fooling around on it. I sit there too you know?"

The stunned look on Syaoran's face was priceless, it was his turn to turn red.

* * *

Shortly after the girls left.

"Eriol, we need to talk."

"About Sakura?"

"Yes, well … no. Well yes."

"What is it then?"

"Eliza."

"You're glowing."

"Tomoyo…"

"I'm serious! You're glowing with happiness! So how do you feel?"

"Like I'm walking on clouds."

* * *

**Authors Note**: Gosh it's been forever. I'll admit I had a hard time typing up the end of this chapter. Could it be that I've toned down a little in reality? Haha hope you enjoyed. I don't have much to say other than apologize to those who have been waiting. That and the fact that this chapter was more background and there was lack of lemons…

Well we'll see what's in store next for our heroes!

R&R please!

~Hime Kimiko~


	12. Chapter 11:Mistakes That Can't Be Undone

**AN: **Totally didn't expect to have this next chap up so fast! But here it is… didn't get any reviews from the last chapter so until I get some I won't post the next chapter! Fair warning this chapter is a lot of plot. Not much lemon.

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 11

Mistakes That Can't Be Undone; Please Don't Worry About Tomorrow

* * *

Recap…

"_They definitely heard us," she said as they were about to enter the kitchen._

"_I doubt it," he replied._

"_Sakura!" Tomoyo pounced. "Hurry and eat we must go! I saw this outfit and I want to see how you'd look in it!"_

"_Okay okay!"_

_The girls chatted away. Eriols face darkened. "Syoaran, a word if you please?"_

_Syaoran looked at his cousin questioningly. _

"_Either buy a new couch or stop fooling around on it. I sit there too you know?"_

_The stunned look on Syaoran's face was priceless, it was his turn to turn red. _

~HK~

_Shortly after the girls left._

"_Eriol, we need to talk."_

"_About Sakura?"_

"_Yes, well … no. Well yes."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Eliza."_

~HK~

"_You're glowing."_

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_I'm serious! You're glowing with happiness! So how do you feel?"_

"_Like I'm walking on clouds."_

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol were alone at home.

"I saw her the other day. Since then I've had a bad feeling. Could she be stalking me?"

"Likely," Eriol was surprised.

Eliza Dawson, a woman very much infatuated with Syaoran. Sensible woman, until it came to getting what she wants.

"You better be careful. That woman plays dirty. For Sakura's sake, watch your back."

"I know."

"Regarding Sakura," he paused. "Your intentions are?"

_Ding. Ding_

"Did the girls forget something?" Syaoran walked to open the door and someone flew at him/

"Syao-baby! I'm here!"

"Eliza!"

"Ya babe, miss me?"

"Hello Eliza."

"Oh, hello Eriol," she let go of Syaoran and straightened herself up. "Will you be leaving soon?"

"Actually _we_ were just leaving, right Syaoran?"

Syaoran moved away from her and nodded at Eriol.

"Okay out you go now." Eliza pouted but exited.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran found themselves with nothing to do. They decided to pay Meiling a visit, shortly after Eriol had an appointment.

So Syaoran ended up going home first. When he returned he noticed a pair of women's shoes at the door.

He grinned. 'Sakura must've come back to surprise him.'

He didn't hear any sounds, so he went upstairs. His bedroom door was half closed. He slowly opened it, finding a pile of clothes on the ground and a bulge under the covers on his bed.

He grinned. He knew Sakura was getting bolder, and this was getting him quite excited. She didn't move, so maybe she had fallen asleep. Boy was she in for a surprise.

He stripped and slid into bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She must've been awake. She was a bit tense bit then felt her relax.

"Silent treatment eh?" he pressed his hardened self against her back . He arm reached back and took hold of him. He gasped and groaned as she felt him. Slowly she guided him to her entrance. She was already wet and wanting. He entered her with a large thrust.

When they had finished he whispered, "Couldn't get enough of me today now could you?"

"I can never get enough of you babe."

Syaoran froze. That was not Sakura's voice.

Horror stricken he leapt out of bed and ripped off the covers.

"Aww hun it's cold," she turned to face him.

"What the hell. Eliza get out!"

"Aren't we having fun?"

"Eliza get the F*** out NOW!"

He was panicing, what had he done? Her hair was about the same length but different colour, but he couldn't really see in the dark. Their body types were similar but there were the many differences…. 'Fuck how did this happen!'

"Eliza get your clothes on and get out! If not I will personally remove you from this house."

"I like the sound of 'personally'- "

"With out without your clothes, I will get you out of my house! Now!"

"Okay okay geeze. Give a girl some privacy kay?"

Syaoran quickly took off to find the nearest other room with a phone.

"Eriol I need you to get over here right now."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!"

Syaoran punched the wall.

"I know…" he punched it again. "How am I going to explain this to her? I have to tell her, but … Dammit not again! I can't lose her…"

"Why that b-," Eriol could see that this was eating Syaoran alive.

If it weren't for her hair colour and slight difference in style he would agree that he could mistake her for Sakura at a distance or in the dark, at least until she spoke. But even still. At least his cousins most concern was about telling Sakura.

"She sure does have a way of getting what she wants."

"Not a laughing matter Eriol."

"Well she did know about you feeling like someone was watching you a lot right?"

"I had mentioned that…"

"I'll talk to her about that too, maybe that will break some of the ice."

"Thanks Eriol."

"But from there it's up to you."

Syaoran nodded.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it too much. It was a mistake. Mistakes happen. Sakura means a lot to you and you mean a lot to her. Thing will work out."

Syaoran half smiled, "Yeah?"

"When do you see her next?"

"We're both going to be busy for the next little while at least until Tomoyo's beach party. I don't want to do this over the phone."

"I agree."

"Well I picked a perfect time to really screw it up. I love her Eriol."

Eriol smiled softly. "Well as they say, love conquers all."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

Two weeks later…

"Tomo… I miss him!"

"Sakura! You'll see him today!"

"But Tomoyo I feel so sick right now!"

"Sakura you have to come!"

"I know Tomoyo, just right now I feel awful …"

She'd been having it a bit rough for the last few weeks. She was taking summer courses to lighten her load for the year. Her last year she wanted an even spread so that she could focus on her 4th year project.

Tomoyo's party was ,for her to relax but she'd been really feeling sick all week.

She climbed back into bed.

Waking up a little later it was still morning; late morning. Tomoyo's beach party didn't start until 1. Feeling better she decided to go. She'd go to the doctors the next day.

When she arrived at Tomoyo's beachside cottage she couldn't help but smile seeing Syaoran. She'd been neglecting him due to school, but he knew how much it meant to her.

He noticed her and flashed a smile. Instantly like magnets they headed towards each other.

"I've missed you," she said.

"Not as much as I have," he said picking her up and spinning her around.

He and Eriol decided it would be best that they enjoyed today and he'd tell Sakura everything tomorrow. Sakura had been really stressed lately and both thought she needed a good day of rest.

Later in the evening…

They were sitting close on the beach together gazing at the starts, the water hitting the beach softly.

She turned to him as he turned to her and she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Syaoran. I… I love you. I have for a long time now."

He quickly kissed her back.

"How could you beat me! I was supposed to say it first!"

Wide-eyed she starred at him.

"Yes Sakura," he took her hands in his and brought one up to his face and kissed her fingers.

"Sakura, I love you."

She smiled.

He kissed her again, gently, and passionately.

She lay back onto the blanket they sat on.

Everything was different now. It was almost like their first time, like they were really seeing each other for the first time. Both a little timid, and shy. Both a little nervous. But now with a new feeling expressed.

It was slow, caring, loving, passionate. They made love on the beach, under the stars, finally together as real lovers.

They later walked up the beach hand in hand.

"Tomorrow, after you go to your appointment, there's something I have to tell you."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No. Tonight's too perfect."

Sakura smiled, "You're right, let's not talk about tomorrow."

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a porch swing. Her head on resting on his shoulder.

She knew the truth. She was angry with Syaoran, but she saw the sincerity and respected his decision and judgment on how he decided to handle everything.

They saw the two walking along the beach.

"They're good together."

"Meant for each other."

"But tomorrow?"

"She'll forgive him."

"And I have that calm before the storm feeling looming."

* * *

The next day Tomoyo drove Sakura straight to the doctors.

In the meantime Syoaran waited nervously at home.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura!... Eliza?" he starred at her. "What do you want now? Get out of my sight. I don't want to see you ever again!"

"But. But…!" She suddenly burst into tears.

"Syaoran I'm pregnant!"

Syaoran turned as white as a ghost.

* * *

"Sakura, you look pale. What did the doctor say?"

"I'm just going to need some rest. Lot's of rest. But I just need to see Syaoran first."

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes ma'am we're on our way."

He wanted to meet her in the park.

The park was empty.

"Syaoran?" she called out.

No response.

She found him sitting on a park bench. He looked terribly upset.

"Syao?" she moved towards him concerned. "Hey what's wrong?"

He looked up at her a looked pained.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she moved beside him to comfort him.

He pulled away. "I- We… We can't be together."

She looked at him confused by his words.

"You're only joking right?" she half laughed.

There was pain in his expression.

"W… Why?" realization that he was serious was dawning on her. He wasn't joking, and she was tearing up.

"Why? Why now? What was yesterday all about then?"

"Yesterday was different. Things just happened."

"Was this what you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

"No… not at all!"

"I told you I love you, you told me you loved me."

"And I do."

"Then what are you saying this?"

"I-" he saw the she was breaking apart little by little.

"What I wanted to say was that girl, Eliza. The one stalking me. It's my own fault. I swear I had no idea it was her. I thought she was you."

"She tricked me into sleeping with her. I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't know how. I felt I betrayed you."

"So? Is that all? Has that been bothering you for so long? Syaoran, I know it's me you love. And I love you, it doesn't matter to me."

They were quiet for a while.

"So why then?"

"That's not all Sakura… She came to see me today… she's pregnant."

Sakura turned pale.

"I have to go by my family's principles, she has my child I have to take full responsibility," he started to choke on his words. "Marry her and raise the child. I'll be forced into it anyway."

"But Syao-"

"Don't Sakura. Don't make this harder. I'm going have to take back what I said yesterday. I'm sorry."

Her heart was breaking. 'No you idiot! Let me finish talking! You don't understand!'

"Syaoran listen to me!"

"Sakura you know the ways of my family, what they'll do, how powerful they really are."

"Yes but-"

"Please understand. I'm sorry I really am."

"Syaoran listen to me! I-"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't do this and I can't stay. My mother arranged a flight for me to go join her back home in Hong Kong. I'm stretching it… boarding is in 30 minutes."

He stood and walked away.

"Syaoran, but I- " she grabbed onto him.

"Please just hear me out."

He pushed her away and she landed on the ground with a bit of a thud.

"I'm sorry," he ran off.

Sakura tried to get up to run after him, but a wave of nausea hit her, so she just sat and cried.

She shut herself away for a week. Tomoyo was hysteric. What had happened? Eriol had no idea, Meiling was just as clueless.

After a week and a half, Sakura came out of her locked apartment and just went to school like it was the natural thing to do. She wouldn't talk to anyone.

About 2 or so months later, Eriol and Meiling were summoned back to Hong Kong. To their shock and disgust it was for Syaoran's wedding.

Enraged he immediately let Tomoyo know. Tomoyo dashed to Sakura's only yo find the door wide open grocery's on the floor and Sakura hanging over the toilet.

"Good God Sakura what the heck is Syaoran doing!" Sakura burst into tears in Tomoyo's arms.

"I couldn't tell him," she cried into Tomoyo's chest.

* * *

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't think he'd ever be able to. The death glares that Eriol and Meiling were giving him throughout the wedding. He shuddered.

That had been 4 months ago. It was a cold December. Eliza wanted to give birth in Japan, so they were making the arrangements in advance. Eriol and Meiling had pretty much stopped talking to him. He knew they had every right to.

His mother had arranged it so that Meiling was helping them though, since it made more sense for a woman to be helping out a pregnant woman.

Little did he know that Meiling could sympathize with him a little. She was in deeper involvement with their family than Eriol. He knew what they were capable of, Meiling knew how hard it was to even try to disobey their orders. And she sympathized because he didn't know the whole truth either. She was still annoyed with his stupidity, but when she saw him it was too much for her.

Sakura had become a workaholic. Despite her condition she was going full out. She worried everyone with her pursuits.

She was determined to strive beyond and she was succeeding. If not for her final project she would be graduating now.

Thinking about that Sakura's last exam was today and they were all supposed to go out and celebrate together. She couldn't now due to her 'guests'.

The 'wife' was in one of her 'moods' so the easiest thing for anyone was to send her off with one of the maids in the limo with a credit card.

The annoyed and frustrated Syaoran melted into a chair in the living room. He was miserable.

Meiling sighed at the sight. He on top of all the other pressures, still wanted to finish his education, but he was struggling immensely.

She sat herself down in the same room.

"Syaoran, toy know it's okay to relax a little." He opened his eyes and looked at his cousin. Her ruby red eyes expressed concern and care.

He smiled. "Thanks Meiling."

"So how have you been?" he asked her.

"Pretty much the same." And mentally added 'worrying about you and Sakura.'

"School's going fine?"

"Yeah."

"What about everyone else?"

Meiling laughed. "I guess you'll never change afterall. Subtlety is your weakness." He frowned at her, but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes.

Why did he do that. He was like this as a kid. Cold distant. He was forced to grown up too fast. She'd hate to see what he'd be like in 10 years.

"If you wanted to ask about her you should've just asked."

"I have no right to be asking."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Meiling! Thank goodness!"

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

Syaoran's ears perked at that name. He saw his cousin's body become tense.

"WHAT! She collapsed! Is she alright?" Meiling forgot her surroundings and completely forgot Syaoran was there.

"Damn it. Tomoyo I told her not to push herself."

"She's fine she just needs someone to come stay with her for a bit. Eriol's away and the other girls are busy. And I … If I could stay I would."

"Ya. I'll be right there!" she sighed.

"Is the baby fine?"

Syaoran was trying to listen intensely now. Just who were they talking about? His mind flashed him a face as soon as Meiling said 'baby'.

Meiling hung up and raced to grab her purse and keys.

"Meiling, who collapsed?"

She jumped and whirled around.

Syaoran was right behind her.

She had completely forgotten about him. Her mind tried to recall what she had spoken outloud. Had she given anything away.

"It's none of your concern. When your wife gets back, sake sure you leave on time to catch your flight. I'm sorry I won't be able to take you myself."

"Meiling, who collapsed?"

"I have to leave."

"I'm going too then."

"No, you stay here."

"It was Sakura wasn't it?"

"Your wife will be expecting you to welcome her home."

"Is she alright? Is she in the hospital?"

He wasn't listening to Meiling.

"Syaoran, you can't come."

He glared at her. "I need to see her."

"She doesn't know you're here. And it's best if it stays that way. You'll do more damage then necessary."

"Meiling, shut up and let's go."

"Tomoyo won't be so kind as I have been," he half smiled.

"And no I won't answer any of your questions."

She drove to the hospital. Tomoyo was waiting by the entrance.

"Why the hell is _he_ here?"

"He was in the car when you called?"

"I called your landline."

"I half heard, I just wanted to know she's fine."

"Leave."

He stayed still.

"You don't know what she's been through. Since you've been gone. Since you left her. You have no right to be here!"

He flinched. "I know… but" he sighed.

"Seeing you will make things worse! Thus is all your fault you know!"

"Tomoyo, just let me see her."

"She already collapsed today! Do you want her to go through shock!"

"Why did she collapse? Is something wrong with her health?"

Maybe if you had stuck around you'd know. Maybe if you hadn't run away on her you'd know. No, none of this would have to be this way. She wouldn't be stressed or such a workaholic."

It pained him to hear all this. He should just leave. But something told him he had to stay. Push Tomoyo's buttons a little more.

"If she's over worked why is she no at home yet?"

"Oh for f***'s sake!" cried Tomoyo.

"She tried to graduate as soon as she can; she's pushed herself a bit to hard. She still just had that project to do that's all." Meiling interjected.

"Dammit you bastard! She's pregnant!" Tomoyo finally burst.

"Tomoyo!" Meiling gasped.

Syaoran froze in shock.

Before anyone else could react he barged past them into the hospital and asked for her room.

"Stop it Syaoran, we'll call security."

"I have to see her now"

"Syaoran?" all 3 heads turned.

"Sakura! What are you doing?"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura…"

She looked stunning. She had that pregnant glow and she wore a simple pink coloured maternity dress.

She looked at him with a pained expression.

He finally said, "Why didn't anyone tell me."

"You didn't want to listen when I tried."

She began tearing up and hard to turn around and face the other way.

"Sakura, let's take you home." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded. She took a step towards the exit but she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Oh God, she's falling."

Syaoran caught her.

With eyes half open and teary.

"Your child," she muttered before closing her eyes.

He held her tightly.

* * *

"She just needs rest," said the doctor. "Try not to upset her she's been under a lot of stress and it's finally catching up on her."

"Can we take her home?" asked Meiling.

"Yes, I must stress on the rest."

Syaoran had refused to let her go while the doctor examined her. Even now she still lay in his arms. He brushed away a piece of loose hair/

This annoyed Tomoyo.

"Stop touching her!" she snapped.

"Relax Tomo."

"Fine let's just get her home."

Syaoran carried her to Mei's car.

They drove to Tomoyo's place. Tomoyo let Syaoran to a room. It seemed as if she had moved in with Tomoyo as all her things were there. Books and papers were everywhere.

He gently laid her down. "What did I do," he muttered. 'Now he never wanted to leave her side.'

His phone kept buzzing the whole time. He knew his flight home was fast approaching. But seeing her. Her peaceful sleeping face. His child growing inside her. If he had been a mess before he was certainly going to be a wreck after this.

"Okay, that's enough now Syaoran." Tomoyo's expression had softened watching those two. How he was around her. Sakura would surely be upset when she awoke.

He softly kissed her forehead.

She whispered his name in her sleep.

He clenched his fist getting up and walking away. He stopped by Tomoyo.

"I wish I had known. I'm so sorry. I'll do my best o make this right." And he walked out.

Meiling was waiting in the car.

He quickly dialed a number.

"Mother." He spoke. "When I return I need to speak with you."

* * *

"Mother how can you be so calm about this?"

"I knew."

"What?"

"When Eriol and Meiling came for your wedding, they informed me."

Enraged, "Why didn't you tell me! Sakura, she's… I've hurt her so much."

Yelan's expression softened at her son's turmoil.

She had been greatly disappointed in him when he told her about that girl who tricked him. She would not grow any affection for that who called herself a woman and carried her grandchild. Had she known about Sakura sooner, something could have been done.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"To protect Sakura."

"How is that protecting her?"

"Syaoran your wedding was days away. The Clan would not have cancelled it. All the arrangements were already made. It's all about their pride. Had you known then, you'd be hurting Sakura much more. She'd suffer much more than she is now."

"How is that possible?"

"You would still wed Eliza, but knowing you a commotion would stir. The Council would find out and investigate."

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"One can't fathom the emotions felt to have your child taken away from you."

Syaoran's eyes widened His mother was right. The council of Elders probably would same how force her to give up her child, and have Eliza and himself raise it as their own.

He was now horrified. "What can I do? I wanted to make this right! I want to be there! I want to support her! Raise that child with her!"

Yelan looked saddened. It was rare for him to see his stern mother with expressions. He felt worse.

"For now, the council must not know."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry my son. You can only protect her from afar."

They were silent until Syaoran finally spoke.

"What did Eriol say? How far along?"

"She was about a month the day you first came home."

His mind flashed back to late Arpil.

"So she's due early February."

Eliza was due later that month.

"Fate is cruel." She uttered to herself.

* * *

Sakura woke up crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Tomoyo tried to comfort her but couldn't succeed. So she sat with crying Sakura.

She asked Meiling to see if she could push back the appointment Tomoyo was supposed to have had, by pulling some strings.

Sakura cried herself back to sleep. In between sobs she had insisted Tomoyo go. Tomoyo's first big meeting and step towards the fashion industry.

'Star crossed lovers?' she thought to herself sadly.

Sakura really had been pushing herself really hard. She focused on school and work and everything else just to distract herself. She must be tucked out. She didn't let anyone see her emotions, she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She wanted everyone to focus on their own lives. This was just a rare breakdown.

Tomoyo could only stay by her side for now. She could only pray that things would turn out. She and Eriol too had become distant.

Nobody knew what to expect next.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Wow… so a lot of plot this time dear readers! Did you see all that coming at all? At some point it became a little too obvious now didn't it? C'est la vie… what's next for our star crossed lovers? PLEASE Review to find out! (I just want to know if things are looking good or bad to continue with this story till the end!) One or two reviews along the way would be nice!

Thanks guys!

~Hime Kimiko~


	13. Chapter 12:Will This Nightmare Ever End?

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for reading and those for reviewing! Everyone please keep reading and reviewing!

** Watch2muchtv**: I know, I know… I want them to be together too! but this is how their story is going! Also forgot to stress earlier on that Eliza also comes from a well established family, which is why they would've been forced Syaoran to marry Eliza over Sakura had they known in time about Sakura's pregnancy. That and her family would've noticed if it wasn't her.

** First Princess**: Here you go!

** Anonymous**: Thank you for being truthful and pointing that out. It was rushed, originally everything was supposed to happen quick with a bang, but going through it, it certainly seemed really rushed as opposed to having the quickened pacing. Eventually I may re-write the chapter, right now I just don't have all that much time. Currently I'm typing up and editing drafts that I wrote from over a year ago. And yes Syaoran is married to Eliza! Sorry if I didn't make that quite clear!

***Warning: This chapter contains material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 12

Will This Nightmare Ever End?

* * *

Recap…

"_Mother how can you be so calm about this?"_

"_I knew."_

"_What?"_

"_When Eriol and Meiling came for your wedding, they informed me."_

_Enraged, "Why didn't you tell me! Sakura, she's… I've hurt her so much."_

_Yelan's expression softened at her son's turmoil. _

_She had been greatly disappointed in him when he told her about that girl who tricked him. She would not grow any affection for that who called herself a woman and carried her grandchild. Had she known about Sakura sooner, something could have been done._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned._

"_To protect Sakura."_

"_How is that protecting her?"_

"_Syaoran your wedding was days away. The Clan would not have cancelled it. All the arrangements were already made. It's all about their pride. Had you known then, you'd be hurting Sakura much more. She'd suffer much more than she is now."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_You would still wed Eliza, but knowing you a commotion would stir. The Council would find out and investigate."_

_She didn't say anything for a minute._

"_One can't fathom the emotions felt to have your child taken away from you."_

_Syaoran's eyes widened His mother was right. The council of Elders probably would same how force her to give up her child, and have Eliza and himself raise it as their own._

_He was now horrified. "What can I do? I wanted to make this right! I want to be there! I want to support her! Raise that child with her!"_

_Yelan looked saddened. It was rare for him to see his stern mother with expressions. He felt worse._

"_For now, the council must not know."_

_He nodded._

"_I'm sorry my son. You can only protect her from afar."_

_They were silent until Syaoran finally spoke._

"_What did Eriol say? How far along?"_

"_She was about a month the day you first came home."_

_His mind flashed back to late Arpil._

"_So she's due early February."_

_Eliza was due later that month._

"_Fate is cruel." She uttered to herself. _

_~HK~_

_Sakura woke up crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Tomoyo tried to comfort her but couldn't succeed. So she sat with crying Sakura._

_She asked Meiling to see if she could push back the appointment Tomoyo was supposed to have had, by pulling some strings._

_Sakura cried herself back to sleep. In between sobs she had insisted Tomoyo go. Tomoyo's first big meeting and step towards the fashion industry._

'_Star crossed lovers?' she thought to herself sadly._

_Sakura really had been pushing herself really hard. She focused on school and work and everything else just to distract herself. She must be tucked out. She didn't let anyone see her emotions, she didn't want anyone to worry about her. She wanted everyone to focus on their own lives. This was just a rare breakdown._

_Tomoyo could only stay by her side for now. She could only pray that things would turn out. She and Eriol too had become distant._

_Nobody knew what to expect next._

* * *

Sounds of an ambulance, flashes of light, running, shouts, blood.

Everything was a blur to Syoaran.

Eliza had gone into labour prematurely.

He didn't think he'd ever grow to love that woman, especially for what she did. For that there would always be a spec of hate. But he did care and was considerate of her.

He had talked to Eriol, and though things were still a little odd between the two, they were able to talk again. It was a distant and estranged friendship.

They had already been in Japan for the last month. Eriol was already waiting for them at the hospital.

Eyes met and they nodded to each other.

"Thanks Eriol," Syaoran said as he rushed in.

Eriol half smiled back.

They were forced to wait in the waiting room.

Hours passed, it was from evening to night. It was now early morning. The wait was horrendous.

Syaoran was spending most of it pacing.

"Hey, did you want a drink or something?"

"No, I'm okay, you go ahead."

"Hang in there." Eriol patted Syaoran.

Just as Syaoran watched Eriol go out of sight a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Li?"

"How is she? How's the baby?"

The doctor was quiet.

"Mr. Li, please come with me."

* * *

Syaoran entered the room. Eliza was in hysterics.

"Syaoran! They took our baby! Where's our baby! Syaoran do something!"

"Eliza, it's okay. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay."

Syaoran didn't know what to do or say.

His mind flashed back to the doctor walking him down the empty hallway.

* * *

"Your wife's in perfect health, however she may be in psychological shock."

Syaoran looked at the Doctor questioningly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, we've lost the baby."

A wave of emotions swept over him.

He tried to calm down. How would she be reacting?

'Our baby, gone…'

It had taken him a while to compose himself. The Doctor was trying to explain that Eliza wasn't taking it well. She was convinced that the baby was still alive. She was causing a large commotion.

"I know it's asking a lot, but I think it would help if you, her husband, tried to calm her down. You just have to be calm yourself. I know it's difficult but she's going to make herself worse."

Syaoran tried to, but he felt like his world was crashing down. Was this the punishment for their sins?

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, I shouldn't have asked this of you."

"It's alright. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

He was now trying to calm Eliza down.

Minutes later Eriol appeared.

"Hiiragizawa-san! Help Syaoran go find my baby please! They've taken her! My baby girl!"

Eriol showed a very surprised expression, then frowned and looked at Syaoran confused.

"Eliza I need you to calm down. Eriol and I will go talk to someone and find out more only if you promise to calm down."

She nodded in response.

He motioned for Eriol to leave.

"The doctor told me. My condolences."

"Now what to do with Eliza…"

"You've managed to calm her down so things will be alright, you'll see. I know that you've got a lot going through your head right now, but right now I think you should come with me."

Syaoran shot him a 'what the hell are you thinking' look.

"You have a lot of regrets. Don't keep adding to that list."

Syaoran just glared at him.

Eriol sighed. "While I was out I got a massive amount of messages from Tomoyo."

"And…?"

"Sakura's in labour."

Wide-eyed, Syaoran stood up straight.

"Hurry, take me there!"

Eriol led him to another part of the wing.

Tomoyo awaited them outside a room. She shoved a mass of what appeared to be scrubs into Syaoran's arm and pointed to a room.

"A-a-are you sure? I mean…"

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo glared and told him. 'Hurry it up! Babies don't wait!"

* * *

Finally he entered the room, where the nurses ushered him towards her. He caught his breath, she always looked beautiful no matter what setting she was in. Though she was clearling in pain.

She looked up. Their eyes met. Her expression changed. Her eyes lit up and a smile appeared across her face.

Moments later that expression disappeared as she cried out loud in pain.

He immediately rushed to her side.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"Tomoyo and Eriol." He managed to say.

"I can leave if you want me to."

She took hold of his hand and smiled, "You wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

* * *

He never knew Sakura was that strong. She gripped and squeezed his hand so hard. He didn't know if he'd be able to use it again afterwards. That and he almost passed out when it all happened.

If she hadn't gripped him like that, he certainly would have been out cold. At least that was until the nurse said, "Okay so number 2 wants to follow it's sister out!"

'Baby girl!,' his mind cried 'Wait… number 2?' he must have said that outloud.

"Twins," she muttered.

That did it. "Someone catch the father!"

"Syaoran!" he heard her cry as everything went dark.

* * *

He came to, hearing the sound of squealing Tomoyo.

'Sakura!' he quickly opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a chair in the room.

On the bed sat Sakura with two tiny bundles in her arms. She was beaming proudly as Tomoyo snapped pictures. She had her camera on a tripod.

"So the infamous Syaoran passing out." Eriol patted his shoulder.

"Two." Was all he could say.

"Syaoran!" Sakura smiled. "Do you want to hold them? Our two little girls."

He nodded and got up to approach the bed.

He carefully bent down and picked up a bundle.

"That's Sachiko," he looked down at the little girl in his arms. She slept peacefully.

Tomoyo couldn't resist taking pictures of this. Eriol tapped her lightly, and gave her a look as she met his eyes. She nodded knowingly.

'Don't worry. No one will see these photo's.' her eyes reassured him. "It's something that they will want to remember their whole lives."

Sakura handed him the second child, "This is Suki," she smiled.

"Tomoyo, let's give these two some time together. There are some things I need to discuss with you."

He told her about Eliza. Now they had to be extra careful. Eliza lost her child and if anyone knew about Sakura's children also being Syaoran's it would be disastrous.

Eriol suddenly got a message. It was from Yelan. He quickly raced to the nearest exit and called her. "Anut Yelan, what's the matter?"

"Word has reached us of the devastating news." Eriol was quiet. "and it seems that someone has been investigating Sakura for a long time."

Eriol froze. "So…" he finally uttered.

"They know. All that was feared mat come to pass. Warn them. Maybe something can be done."

"Yes I will."

"They're going to move in fast. Especially with Eliza in this condition," she paused. "I'll do what I can, but usually it's what they say. Eliza's family is of status… if it weren't for that…"

Eriol nodded though he knew she couldn't see, "We'll do our best on this end."

* * *

Eriol suddenly burst into the room followed by a worried Tomoyo, who quickly packed up all of her things and hid some of it.

"They know. And they are coming after them." Sakura also knew of what the Li family was capable of if they found out.

There was a spark in Sakura's eyes. She held both girls in her arms. "They can't take them away from me!"

"Syaoran, if there's anything, anything I only want in this world. Just please help me keep them."

A nurse walked in. "I think the new mother really needs some rest."

"Ah, can we stay in here a little longer with her and the babies?"

The nurse looked hesitant.

"Please?" added Sakura.

"That should be fine," the nurse finally agreed and left.

"Be rest assured. I will do all in my power to make sure you have custody of them."

Sakura smiled.

"They're going to put up a fight. So we have to be strong."

She nodded.

He could see that she was growing tired.

"Rest up okay?"

"I've missed you so much," Sakura drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo and Eriol each now carrying one of the girls.

"You may want to go back to Eliza. You've been gone for hours."

Syaoran sighed, and remembered the pang of the lost little one. "It's for the best isn't it?"

He looked over at the two girls. "I'll see you soon my two little ones." He gently touched each of their hands.

Two pairs of eyes opened at once, and blinked up at their father. Both had Sakura's bright Emerald coloured eyes. Both smiled up at him curiously.

'Oh now he never wanted to leave.'

Tomoyo and Eriol watched speechless.

"Now I can't leave." He had a pained expression on his face.

* * *

A few days later… what sounded liked muffled yelling.

"Can you not at least let her rest? Stop it don't you dare wake her up for this!"

It was Syaoran.

She opened her eyes to find several people in her room. All dressed business like. She could hear Tomoyo screaming in the hallway. Syaoran and Eriol were being held back by a few men.

"Now Ms. Kinomoto, we'd like a word with you."

* * *

They wanted one of the girls. One of the twins. It had been 'negotiated' so that she would be 'allowed' to raise one.

They offered her money and she absolutely refused; no matter how much they raised it.

Even saying to help Eliza who'd apparently gone bokers because she lost her child. So she should want a crazy woman raising one of her babies? No thanks!

They finally crossed the line by threatening her family and friends. Forcing them out of their jobs and making it hard for them to find new ones (yes, the Li family was that powerful).

They couldn't really do that, could they?

The only reason they're here now is so they can't go against the law and just take them away. Forcing people out of their jobs is also against the law right?

"If you don't decide something soon. Which I would highly advise Ms. Kinomoto, opportunity for negotiations will be over and you will no longer be able to see either of the children again. We have the power to make it so."

"Sakura," she saw Syaoran trying to push his way into the room.

She looked at him desperately.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed to her.

There really wasn't much he could do. Not even his mother.

She had already looked closely at the stupid contract that was written. Thank goodness it was simply the regular adoption papers.

When she grew up, turned 18, she had every right to find out the truth about her birth.

Crying she signed. She couldn't tear up the lives of her family and friends who has supported her even more. Syaoran would be with the child afterall.

Moments later, Eliza walked into the room.

"I knew my baby was taken from me!" she walked over to the cradle and picked up one of them. To everyone's horror, particularly Sakura's, she wasn't even carrying her correctly.

"How dare this B**** try to steal _my_ child."

Sakura broke out into sobs.

Both babies started crying. The one in Eliza's arms was making a fuss.

"Hey, hey you, stop crying!" she slightly shook her.

You had to admit even the peop0le who came to 'negotiate' everything watched with horrified faces itching to take the baby away from this woman before the poor child suffered.

Syaoran slipped out of the men's grasps, "Now Eliza, let me take hold of her."

She willingly let Syaoran take her.

Eriol rushed over to the other child and brought her over to Sakura to calm her down.

"This way Mr. Li," they ushered him out.

"Sakura I-"

"Just leave Li. Don't make this harder. Just leave please." 'I'm sorry.' She cried inside. She didn't know who Eliza had taken from her.

She held her daughter tightly in her arms crying softly, "I love you" and "Sorry."

Both cried for a long time.

* * *

Tomoyo watched a smug Eliza walk out of the room, shortly followed by a glum Syaoran carrying one of the babies.

"Syaoran! What are you doing! Sakura's child! Why are you taking her?"

Syaoran turned and looked at her. Tomoyo was stunned. It had to be the first time she ever saw him tear up. "I'm sorry Tomoyo." And he walked away.

"Wait! Stop you can't do this!"

Eriol ran out to hold her back. "There's nothing we can do. Just don't make the situation worse."

* * *

~10 years later…~

"Oh drat! I'm late!" a female voice cried.

Aburm hair flew as an emerald eyed woman rushed out of her hotel room.

It was a beautiful room and hotel. Staying there because she had to give a presentation at a conference. She never got to fulfill her dream of med school, but she finished her masters and doctorate in a joint program and she did some business studies. She followed Tomoyo to Tokyo after Tomoyo finally got her big break in the fashion industry.

To the world she was now Sakura Amamiya.

She changed her last name to that of her mother's maiden name. There were quite a number of Amamiya's, but she entered the business world alone, slowly climbing up. Shortly after and surprising everyone, when her great grandfather learned that it was her who had been stepping into his business territory.

She had known that there was a great mystery surrounding her mother's side of the family, but she never knew that she was related to _the Amamiya _family one of Japan's most powerful families in the business world.

He had a good laugh when he learned of this. Her identity was kept a secret from everyone, because she didn't want the attention, and he respected that. She always handled things through email or on the phone, or just sent someone else in her stead.

She only worked on a few projects, but she clearly had a knack for it. However she really loved research and teaching, that side of her must have come from her father. On that side she was a part time professor at a local university and stuck to Dr. Kinomoto. Today at the conference she was her to present about some of the research her group was doing.

She noted to remember to take Sachiko here one day.

Racing down the halls, she almost laughed as she heard a few business men whispering that _the _ Amamiya great-granddaughter may be in attendance.

"Oh if only they knew."

* * *

The audience applauded and she stepped down from the podium.

"Brilliant and charming as ever Dr. Kinomoto," she turned around to find Eriol.

"Eriol!" she hugged him tightly. He noted the glares he got as she did so. "Why are you here?"

"Ah well, the company would like to invest in some research prospects."

"Well it's really good to see you!"

"Likewise Sakura."

There are a few familiar faces in the crowd."

Eriol nodded.

Believe it or not, Clive managed to complete school. And believe it or not, he was also here.

"Ah, maybe we could meet for dinner? I have an appointment to go to right now. What's your room number? I'll leave you a message."

"1589" she smiled.

"Sakura! – er. Dr. Kinomoto!" she turned.

"Oh Clive. It's been a few years, how are you?" she was being genuine. The past was the past.

"Ah, um you remember me?"

"Notorious play boy back in the university days. C'mon how easy it that to forget!"

Did he just blush?

"I'm just teasing."

He laughed nervously.

"That was a great presentation you gave."

"Why thank you."

"Now what would you say to having a business provide you with funding?"

"Oh my straight to the point now? Well you see, I'm already considering an offer."

"Oh really? Can you guarantee that it will follow through? You and I go back –"

"I'm sure that I can trust Amamyia Corp."

He was speechless, "Oh my, that's embarrassing… I'm sorry. Well in that care, would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

She laughed inwardly, 'well he's certainly insistent on being rejected.'

"I've made plans with Hiiragizawa-san. You remember him don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Then how about a dance at tonight's little social?"

"Alright."

Sakura sighed. 'Now there's someone who didn't mind mixing business with pleasure.'

* * *

He missed it. He finally found her but his flight had been delayed. Dr. Sakura Kinomoto. He liked the sound of it. 10 years had been a long time. He knew Eriol would be here. Eriol was sent by the branch of Li Corp in Hong Kong. And he was here to represent the Japanese Branch.

Syaoran Li cursed. Her presentation was 2 hours ago.

Many things had changed. A new branch of the corporation had opened in Japan. He was the head and it was a perfect excused to get away from Hong Kong. With Eliza continuously showing off the little Li Heiress, putting her poor child in danger, they moved to Japan, changed her name for school where she could live out a normal life. He never cared what Eliza did, after having many affairs, clearly bad at keeping it discrete.

He had affairs of his own, but it was never enough.

He sent them money and gifts. That's all he could do from afar, but he couldn't find her. She just disappeared. Her family didn't quite know, and Tomoyo of course would not say.

He knew the money hadn't been touched. He had sent the gifts through her father and brother. Anything for Sakura though was always returned to him through Tomoyo or Eriol. He knew that meant, she did pass the gifts on to her other little girl.

He spoilt this one all the time, so why shouldn't the other be spoiled as well.

He was here, he might not get to see her, but he took the chance.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading…! I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I'm sticking to the original plot line and chapter divisions that I outlined over a year ago! Thanks again for the reviews, it really got me motivated! PLEASE Read and Review!

Thanks guys!

~Hime Kimiko~


	14. Chapter 13: This Is Where We Are Today

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for reading and those for reviewing! Everyone please keep reading and reviewing!

To **Fanfiction Lover**, **digi-gal-rox**, **Watch2muchtv**, **Phoenix Helix**, **dani**, **raina**, **Tsvetkova**, and **SukiGee**, thanks so much for your reviews! :D I tried to re-do the start of '10 years later' hopefully it's a bit clearer now! I'm doing my best to find time to keep the chapters coming :D

***Warning: This chapter may contain material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise even though it was forbidden, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 13

This Is Where We Are Today

* * *

Recap…

_They wanted one of the girls. One of the twins. It had been 'negotiated' so that she would be 'allowed' to raise one._

_They offered her money and she absolutely refused; no matter how much they raised it._

_Even saying to help Eliza who'd apparently gone bokers because she lost her child. So she should want a crazy woman raising one of her babies? No thanks!_

_They finally crossed the line by threatening her family and friends. Forcing them out of their jobs and making it hard for them to find new ones (yes, the Li family was that powerful)._

_They couldn't really do that, could they?_

_The only reason they're here now is so they can't go against the law and just take them away. Forcing people out of their jobs is also against the law right?_

"_If you don't decide something soon. Which I would highly advise Ms. Kinomoto, opportunity for negotiations will be over and you will no longer be able to see either of the children again. We have the power to make it so."_

"_Sakura," she saw Syaoran trying to push his way into the room._

_She looked at him desperately._

'_I'm sorry,' he mouthed to her. _

_There really wasn't much he could do. Not even his mother._

_She had already looked closely at the stupid contract that was written. Thank goodness it was simply the regular adoption papers. _

_When she grew up, turned 18, she had every right to find out the truth about her birth._

_Crying she signed. She couldn't tear up the lives of her family and friends who has supported her even more. Syaoran would be with the child afterall._

_Moments later, Eliza walked into the room._

"_I knew my baby was taken from me!" she walked over to the cradle and picked up one of them. To everyone's horror, particularly Sakura's, she wasn't even carrying her correctly._

"_How dare this B**** try to steal my child."_

_Sakura broke out into sobs._

_Both babies started crying. The one in Eliza's arms was making a fuss._

"_Hey, hey you, stop crying!" she slightly shook her._

_You had to admit even the peop0le who came to 'negotiate' everything watched with horrified faces itching to take the baby away from this woman before the poor child suffered._

_Syaoran slipped out of the men's grasps, "Now Eliza, let me take hold of her."_

_She willingly let Syaoran take her._

_Eriol rushed over to the other child and brought her over to Sakura to calm her down._

"_This way Mr. Li," they ushered him out._

"_Sakura I-"_

"_Just leave Li. Don't make this harder. Just leave please." 'I'm sorry.' She cried inside. She didn't know who Eliza had taken from her._

_She held her daughter tightly in her arms crying softly, "I love you" and "Sorry."_

_Both cried for a long time._

_~HK~_

_Tomoyo watched a smug Eliza walk out of the room, shortly followed by a glum Syaoran carrying one of the babies._

"_Syaoran! What are you doing! Sakura's child! Why are you taking her?"_

_Syaoran turned and looked at her. Tomoyo was stunned. It had to be the first time she ever saw him tear up. "I'm sorry Tomoyo." And he walked away._

"_Wait! Stop you can't do this!"_

_Eriol ran out to hold her back. "There's nothing we can do. Just don't make the situation worse."_

* * *

~10 years later…~

"Oh drat! I'm late!" a female voice cried.

Auburn hair flew as an emerald eyed woman rushed out of her hotel room.

It was a beautiful room and hotel. She was staying there because she had to give a presentation at a conference. She never got to fulfill her dream of medical school, but she finished her masters and doctorate in a joint program. At the side she had done some business studies. She followed Tomoyo to Tokyo after Tomoyo finally got her big break in the fashion industry.

To the world she was now Sakura Amamiya.

She changed her last name to that of her mother's maiden name. There were quite a number of Amamiya's, but she entered the business world alone, slowly climbing up. Shortly after and surprising everyone, when her great grandfather learned that it was her who had been stepping into his business territory.

She had known that there was a great mystery surrounding her mother's side of the family, but she never knew that she was related to _the Amamiya _family one of Japan's most powerful families in the business world.

He had a good laugh when he learned of this. Her identity was kept a secret from everyone, because she didn't want the attention, and he respected that. She always handled things through email or on the phone, or just sent someone else in her stead.

She only worked on a few projects, but she clearly had a knack for it. However she really loved research and teaching, that side of her must have come from her father. On the side she was a part time professor at a local university and stuck to using her name Dr. Kinomoto; both to help hide the fact that she was actually one and the same as Sakura Amamiya and just the thrill of living a double life. Nor did she want any hint of 'favoritism' just due to her name; she was a proud woman who worked fairly for her rewards. Today at the conference she was her to present about some of the research her group was doing.

She noted to remember to take Sachiko here one day.

Racing down the halls, she almost laughed as she heard a few business men whispering that _the _Amamiya great-granddaughter may be in attendance.

"Oh if only they knew."

* * *

The audience applauded and she stepped down from the podium.

"Brilliant and charming as ever Dr. Kinomoto," she turned around to find Eriol.

"Eriol!" she hugged him tightly. He noted the glares he got as she did so. "Why are you here?"

"Ah well, the company would like to invest in some research prospects."

"Well it's really good to see you!"

"Likewise Sakura."

There are a few familiar faces in the crowd."

Eriol nodded.

Believe it or not, Clive managed to complete school. And believe it or not, he was also here.

"Ah, maybe we could meet for dinner? I have an appointment to go to right now. What's your room number? I'll leave you a message."

"1589" she smiled.

"Sakura! – er. Dr. Kinomoto!" she turned.

"Oh Clive. It's been a few years, how are you?" she was being genuine. The past was the past.

"Ah, um you remember me?"

"Notorious play boy back in the university days. C'mon how easy it that to forget!"

Did he just blush?

"I'm just teasing."

He laughed nervously.

"That was a great presentation you gave."

"Why thank you."

"Now what would you say to having a business provide you with funding?"

"Oh my straight to the point now? Well you see, I'm already considering an offer."

"Oh really? Can you guarantee that it will follow through? You and I go back –"

"I'm sure that I can trust Amamyia Corp."

He was speechless, "Oh my, that's embarrassing… I'm sorry. Well in that care, would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

She laughed inwardly, 'well he's certainly insistent on being rejected.'

"I've made plans with Hiiragizawa-san. You remember him don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Then how about a dance at tonight's little social?"

"Alright."

Sakura sighed. 'Now there's someone who didn't mind mixing business with pleasure.'

* * *

He missed it.

He finally found her but his flight had been delayed.

Dr. Sakura Kinomoto. He liked the sound of it.

10 years had been a long time. He knew Eriol would be here. Eriol was sent by the branch of Li Corp in Hong Kong. And he was here to represent the Japanese Branch.

Syaoran Li cursed. Her presentation was 2 hours ago.

Many things had changed. A new branch of the corporation had opened in Japan. He was the head and it was a perfect excused to get away from Hong Kong. With Eliza continuously showing off the little Li Heiress, putting her poor child in danger, they moved to Japan, changed her name for school where she could live out a normal life. He never cared what Eliza did, after having many affairs, clearly bad at keeping it discrete.

He had affairs of his own, but it was never enough.

He sent them money and gifts. That's all he could do from afar, but he couldn't find her. She just disappeared. Her family didn't quite know, and Tomoyo of course would not say.

He knew the money hadn't been touched. He had sent the gifts through her father and brother. Anything for Sakura though was always returned to him through Tomoyo or Eriol. He knew that meant, she did pass the gifts on to their other little girl.

He spoilt this one all the time, so why shouldn't his other little girl be spoiled as well.

He was here, he might not get to see her, but he took the chance.

* * *

"So I hear you still live in that tiny house Miss Amamiya heiress."

"Shhh!" Sakura blurted wide-eyed at Eriol. She had become the same old Sakura again, just a little older, wiser, mature and tired.

"Besides Oni-chan, is the real heir. He's been doing so much behind the scenes!"

"Yes but the great granddaughter, great grandfather clash without realizing it, of course there will be talk."

"Well I suppose that's good. Oni-chan didn't want the attention anyway. He handles things in person much better as well."

"So why not at least move into a nicer home. Closer to Tomoyo maybe? She'd love that!"

"Oh I know… but I need to protect my baby girl from all that!" she laughed. "It's all out of habit too really. I also want Sachiko to learn that life doesn't hand you everything. I didn't want her to grow up with that sort of lifestyle. Though I do spoil her and her best friend silly most of the time."

"Ah yes, this best friend I hear from Sachiko all the time about. She always says that they're inseparable and that they should have been born sisters."

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Yes that's right. They look alike enough that everyone thinks they really are sisters."

"Wow. Now isn't that something?"

She nodded.

"So what did Clive want?"

"A business proposal, dinner and a dance."

"Two strikes out of 3, I presume?"

"Now why would you say that Eriol?"

"He's making his way over as we speak."

Seconds later someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hiiragizawa-san," Clive nodded.

"Owens." He nodded back.

"Sakura-san, may I have this dance?"

"Only one," she took his hand and stood up. Her midnight blue dress flowing (one of Tomoyo's designs of course).

"I'll see you in a bit Eriol, I'll be leaving my purse here too."

"Go right ahead. I'll be here."

* * *

He hated these gala-like dinner and dances. But he had to show, he knew he should have just sent Yamazaki in his place.

He spotted Eriol alone at a table.

"Eriol, it's been a while."

"Syaoran." Eriol choked on his glass of wine.

"What are you doing here?"

"Presidents usually have to make a few appearances every now and then."

"Right. You sure you aren't here chasing someone?" Eriol was still always the one to first hit the mark.

"Absolutely not."

'Now what was he supposed to do? Sakura would be back soon, and he knew she wouldn't want to see _him_.'

Syaoran eyed the purse on an empty seat. "Oh, lady friend accompany you today?"

"Ah, yes."

"Hmm, whatever happened to you and Tomoyo?"

"We lost touch."

'Wrong topic…idiot,' Syaoran thought to himself. His eyes wandered to the dance floor. 'Huh, who knew that Clive Owens would make it this far? And land a really hot woman too. Wouldn't he like to be Clive right about now. Maybe someone like her could do a lot better than-'

Syaoran spit out his drink and nearly dropped the glass he was holding.

"That woman dancing with Clive? Yes, it's Sakura."

He couldn't stop starring. Finally he stood up. Eriol grabbed his arm.

"Don't be a fool. She doesn't want to see you."

"I know but."

"Don't cause a scene, not here. Don't embarrass her or yourself."

The song ended.

"Thank you Clive."

"No, thank _you_. Are you sure you not another dance?"

"I'm sure."

"Then may I?" another voice said.

The sound of that voice made her body tingle.

"Just one harmless dance. It wouldn't be polite to decline."

"Syaoran."

"Alright I'm leaving," announced Clive.

The music started.

"All these people are starring. Do me the honor of one dance?" he bowed.

She couldn't possibly decline, _the Syaoran Li._

She finally accepted.

"What are you here?"

"Business of course."

"You're the type who'd just send their CEO."

"Ah so you've been to these socials often?"

"Enough to know."

They twirled around the room.

"You have no business with me. Why are you bothering me?"

"Many reasons Dr. Kinomoto, many reasons."

She liked the way he said it. The way it rolled with the sound of his voice. She was avoiding looking him in the eye. His voice alone had made her heart skip a few beats. His touch was making her quiver.

She forced a shrug at him. Then she didn't say anymore so she didn't have to hear his voice. They just danced.

When the song ended she quickly made her way to the table Eriol was waiting at.

"I've been wanting to see you."

"Well I haven't."

She quickly grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry Eriol I have to run."

"Cinderalla is leaving the ball so soon?"

She nodded and he understood.

It was painful seeing Syaoran.

"Syaoran, why did you do that? You're hurting her again."

"I just wanted to see her. Just that dance and I feel slightly rejuvenated."

Eriol sighed. 'Ten years and they both still had it bad for each other.'

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little chocolate brown haired girl cam running at Sakura as soon as she opened the door.

Sakura picked up the little girl in her arms.

"How are you my darling?" she chuckled. 'Oh boy, soon she's going to be way to hard to carry around. I'm getting old…'

"Goooooooooooooooooood!"

"Were you a good girl for Aunty Tomoyo?"

The little girls eyes widened in slight surprise. She nodded and buried her head into Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura! Welcome back!"

"Thanks for looking after her."

"Any time Sakura. It's always a delight having her." Suddenly Tomoyo's eyes sparkled ans she added one of her classic "O-hohoho's"

Sachiko clung to her mother.

"I take it you sprung the new seasons line on her…"

"Oh 'Kura, Sachiko is going to make such a cute model! Remember when we were that age?"

"That seems so long ago."

"Okay Sachi, let your mommy rest up and go finish your homework. I think mommy needs some quiet time with me."

"Okay…!"

Sakura put her down and she ran upstairs.

"So what's bothering you?" Tomoyo finally said.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?"

"You seem distant."

Sakura brought her luggage further into the house and plopped onto a chair.

"He was there."

"Really!"

She nodded.

"Did you two talk?"

Sakura didn't respond. She looked very deep in thought.

"Sakura?"

"Ah… oh sorry Tomoyo."

"Something happened?"

Despite her poker face, her reddened cheeks gave her away."

"I despise the Li's for what they've done to me and my family."

Tomoyo decided to drop the topic.

She had that stubborn look and knew Sakura wouldn't say a thing.

* * *

She lay awake in bed that night. Glad she had taken the day off, but her restless mind wouldn't let her sleep.

She heard footsteps in the hall. The door creaked open.

She felt the motion of someone crawling onto her bed under the covers and gradually up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweet pea? Why aren't you sleeping? You have school tomorrow you know."

"I know, I just wanna make sure you remember that Risa is coming over."

"Why of course I remember! What did you two want to do tomorrow?"

"Play and Bake?"

She laughed at her daughter's excitement. "Alright, now get some sleep or else Risa will be the one playing and baking because you're napping!"

Risa was Sachiko's best friend. The girls met in kindergarden, and now they do almost everything together. Risa lived in a big house and her parents were never home. Sakura had only ever met the nanny, the maids and the family driver; all very sweet people. And how cute it was seeing the two play together.

Amusingly they would sometimes wear the same clothes on the same day. Apparently Risa's mother loved Tomoyo's designs and well Tomoyo always made sure her niece had the latest set of trends.

She was really glad the two girls had become such good friends. She too was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! You said you'd walk to school with me today!"

She blinked. Sachiko was all dressed and ready to go.

"Mommy wants to sleep," she pulled the covers over her head.

"Geeze mom, you and Risa just sleep and sleep sometimes. I don't get it."

Sakura pouted, "I get tired easily."

"C'mon Mom!"

"Okay okay! I'm getting up!"

* * *

She was having a day to herself at home. It was much needed. Sure she had loved the luxury of the hotel, and the suite she had been given, but home was home.

She spent the morning cleaning and doing laundry. Hen she was done she filled up the bath tub and had a nice long soak with some candles lit for aromatherapy.

She threw in a mixed CD on an old stereo box, and then slipped into the warm water.

"Ahh…" she sighed as she sat back against the tub cushion.

Relaxing and listening to music her mind wandered.

After a while she found herself tearing up.

The song that was playing was, Taylor Swifts "White Horse."

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

…

"Stop this!" she snapped at herself.

She was proud of how she had handled things up until now. She'd grown a lot. More independent and less naïve. Important successful researcher, business woman and single mother. She was proud of it. She even had nearly completed the little country cottage she'd always wanted to have.

Greatgrandfather wanted to give her a gift, so she just decided to not argue and let him. She let him find the land and the best constructors, but she designed the house. Each summer she'd take the girls for a month as she worked on wall papering, painting and furnishing. She was excited that it was almost finished and that she could soon fully enjoy it next time.

…

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

…

She smiled to the lyrics of the Ashley Tisdale song "It's Alright, It's ok."

* * *

She decided to head to a little café for lunch that had an amazing cake shop next door. Ther sold the most delicious cakes at that shop. All three of them were in love with the strawberry short cake.

She walked in and caved into temptation, buying herself a slice of tiramisu.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice said behind her as she was about to take a bite.

She turned around only to be bear hugged seconds later.

"M… M- Meiling?"

"Where have you been!: Meiling had tears at the corner of her eyes.

Sakura hugged her back. She'd missed her friend.

"Here and there," she replied.

They didn't let Meiling know anything. They couldn't, not with her soft spot for Syaoran.

"We've looked everywhere for you!"

She could only half smile at her.

"Will you give me you contact info? I'm in a bit of a rush, but just something so that we can stay in touch. Ah and here's my business card."

Sakura hesitated, but finally took it and grabbed a pen from her purse, writing down her email address for Meiling.

"We have lot's to talk about!" exclaimed Meiling and she raced to the counter.

"Hi, I ordered a medium sized strawberry short cake!"

* * *

Later…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a little girl ran over to hug her.

"Hello Risa."

"How was your trip?"

"Very good. Now I hope you two stayed out of trouble while I was away."

She smiled and nodded.

"Mom!" Sachiko called running over to join the hug.

"Ready to go?"

"Let's go!" they both cried.

Their school uniforms were so very cute. Tomoyo would be so happy taking photo's of the girls skipping along hand in hand.

* * *

"I come with cake and the only one here to eat it is the chocoholic," Meiling pouted.

"You would've known if you'd let me know you were coming."

"You're such a grumps Syaoran."

"She's right you know, but I'll help with the cake," a third person entered the room.

Syaoran frowned, "What are you doing here Eriol?"

"Can't cousins simply visit cousins? Seems to be a family meeting to me."

Syaoran groaned, "I have a lot of work to do, so can you both not bother me?"

"Where's your wife?"

"Eliza is somewhere on a Sandy beach in Europe."

His two cousins looked at him wide-eyed.

"Syaoran, why don't you just divorce her?"

"Not with Suki so young. I don't want her to go through anything emotional and traumatizing."

"And she already hasn't? That woman around anyone, especially your daughter will make life traumatizing."

"She treats her like a toy. One day a cute play thing the next like trash. There's only so much the staff can do to raise a little girl."

"Have you become so much of a workaholic that you don't aver see this?"

Syaoran winced at the words. He knew Meiling was right. It hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I know Meiling. Just right now things have been hectic, but I know Suki is in good hands. I'm greatly in debt to that person."

Meiling was confused.

"What he's trying to say is he's not very worried about the care of Suki, because of her lady friend who takes care of her once in a while."

"Syaoran? Have you no shame? Bringing someone else into this?"

There wasn't anything he could say. He had tried many ways to thank the woman but he still hadn't met her.

"What Syaoran can't say is, that woman he's greatly in debt to her, since she's taken care of Suki, yet Syaoran still hasn't met her yet. Might I add that she's also a single mother. The girls are best friends according to their teacher. Syaoran has in turn had both girls over, but he himself has been busy. I think you were saying that one time he brought both of the girls to the summer home."

"Still that doesn't really even things out. She's a single mother. Well is she attractive? She could be the solution to this problem."

"I've actually never met her either."

Meiling smiled to herself. 'Good now maybe we can set them up! A little romance might not hurt.'

"She starting to grow and really look a lot like her you know?"

"Yeah, it's hard to look at her sometimes."

"We suspect she knows, or at least gets the feeling that Eliza's not her mother."

* * *

All three sighed and collapsed on Sakura's bed. It had been a long and fun day. They were exhausted from playing.

"Okay I think it's bed time."

The girls giggled, "Okay…"

"Sweet dreams girls."

Minutes later all 3 were fast asleep. Sakura finally had a peaceful smile. She wouldn't be having any nightmares tonight.

* * *

A few days later Sachiko was going to be spending the time at Risa's, so when they came to pick the girls up, the driver came out with a bundle of carnations.

"This is from the master. He wishes to express his many thanks for having the little miss under your care. Everyone in the house is also very grateful."

"Oh! Why thank you! Really this is unnecessary. Please let him know it's a pleasure having Risa around. She and Sachiko are inseparable she's like my own child. You all also have Sachiko over a lot too. This isn't only one sided. I'm grateful as well. To all of you when Sachiko is in your care."

"I'll let him know," he smiled and walked away.

Sakura held the carnations and stood in the doorway watching as the girls waved and until the car disappeared.

* * *

Mr. Li, um… someone burst into your office and they refuse to leave until they've had a word with you."

"Thank you. I'll handle it."

'Now who could it be…' he panicked as he walked to his office.

"Tomoyo" he said out loud when he saw her.

"That's Daidouji –san to you."

"Ah, Daidouji-san, what can I do for you today?" He pondered a minute and wondered why Eriol and her didn't speak much to each other anymore.

"Save it Li, what happened when you met with Sakura at that conference!"

'Oh no, just what had Sakura told her?' he thought.

"I asked her to dance and we did."

"That's it?"

"That's all I recall."

"Why did you?"

"I, she was dancing with Clive Owens."

"Is that all? I heard Eriol was there and he found it fine that she danced with Owens."

Dammit Tomoyo to get her background info before attacking.

"Beacause I wanted to. Satisfied?"

"Do you enjoy creating misery for others? For yourself? Throwing salt into old wounds isn't it painful? Don't chase her for the life you two wanted to have. Especially while your still married to _that_ woman. And when you name appears in the tabloids as a womanizer. Don't taint her name. Don't taint Sakura more than you already have. Until you can stop chasing the past you can't have the present or even hope for the future."

Syaoran was baffled as he absorbed her words.

"I know it's painful," she added "But it's been 10 years already."

"Thank you for that Daidouji-san. Need I also remind _you_ that 10 years is still not long of a wait. Not for someone who means the world to you. He still thinks of you."

"This isn't anything about me Li. It's you and Sakura. She's not waiting around for you so don't expect her to be!"

* * *

"Those are nice," tomoyo commented on the vase of carnations,

"Aren't they?" Sakura smiled.

"So who are they from?"

"Risa's fath- family."

"I see…" Tomoyo had that scheming gleam in her eyes. "So what do you think of Risa's father?"

"Tomoyo! I've never met the man in person, and he's married!"

"Doesn't seem to be going so well judging by what Risa says. Why don't you just meet with him? His wife's probably cheering. Why not go for a friendly date? As a thank you?"

"Tomoyo you're crazy. I will not do that. And don't you dare try anything Tomoyo."

"Geeze you're no fun."

"Was I ever?"

"Touché"

"So the girls are with him now?"

"Yes, he if not his CEO is taking them to an amusement park."

"Busy guy?"

"yeah according to Risa, he's the owner of a big business.:

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe you've met before! Or worked together! Or maybe he owns part of a share of greatgrandfather's business!"

"Whoa Tomoyo, take it easy. I'm fine the way things are now."

Tomoyo pouted.

"Fine if I don't meddle too much you have to be a mode for my new line up!"

"Tomo…"

"Puh-leeze!"

"You know I don't want to attract unnecessary attention. That and with the company and my research things are busy."

"Just a few days! I promise! And then I won't meddle a lot! Please Sakura? Do it for me?"

Whenever she modeled for Tomoyo, she always wore a wig and coloured contacts. She wanted to do things and experience life, she didn't want the Li's to find her either. She busied herself with the idea of Sachiko.

Sakura pouted. "Fine Tomoyo. Only if you take me and the girls to that fancy place they love."

"Deal!" Tomoyo squealed.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading! A bit of a longer one, more plot! PLEASE Read and Review!

Thanks guys!

~Hime Kimiko~


	15. Chapter 14: I Miss You Not

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for reading and those for reviewing! Everyone please keep reading and reviewing!

Happy early Valentines Day everyone!

***Warning: This chapter may contain material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 14

I Miss You Not

* * *

Recap…

"_Mr. Li, um… someone burst into your office and they refuse to leave until they've had a word with you."_

"_Thank you. I'll handle it."_

'_Now who could it be…' he panicked as he walked to his office._

"_Tomoyo" he said out loud when he saw her._

"_That's Daidouji –san to you."_

"_Ah, Daidouji-san, what can I do for you today?" He pondered a minute and wondered why Eriol and her didn't speak much to each other anymore._

"_Save it Li, what happened when you met with Sakura at that conference!"_

'_Oh no, just what had Sakura told her?' he thought._

"_I asked her to dance and we did."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's all I recall."_

"_Why did you?"_

"_I, she was dancing with Clive Owens."_

"_Is that all? I heard Eriol was there and he found it fine that she danced with Owens."_

_Dammit Tomoyo to get her background info before attacking._

"_Because I wanted to. Satisfied?"_

"_Do you enjoy creating misery for others? For yourself? Throwing salt into old wounds isn't it painful? Don't chase her for the life you two wanted to have. Especially while you're still married to that woman. And when your name appears in the tabloids as a womanizer. Don't taint her name. Don't taint Sakura more than you already have. Until you can stop chasing the past you can't have the present or even hope for the future."_

_Syaoran was baffled as he absorbed her words. _

"_I know it's painful," she added "But it's been 10 years already."_

"_Thank you for that Daidouji-san. Need I also remind you that 10 years is still not long of a wait. Not for someone who means the world to you. He still thinks of you."_

"_This isn't anything about me Li. It's you and Sakura. She's not waiting around for you so don't expect her to be!"_

* * *

_Longing…_

The heat of his breath on her neck. The touch that felt like fire from his fingers on her skin. The feeling of being the only one of importance. Warmth. Shelter. Danger. Lust. Desire.

She awoke with a sudden jolt. Once again she's been having dreams about _him_, being with her. It started up after seeing him again.

She shivered and hugged herself for warmth. The dream was so real, so warm. How could a dream feel like that, and two seconds later reality hit like a bucket of ice water.

Some times after these dreams she'd think back about the past. She could still feel it, remembering it vividly.

His touch. His Kiss. His taste. Yes it had been several years but she could still remember it all. Something she still longed for.

She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She was busy raising Sachiko, and with her double work life she had no time really to think of much else.

She shuddered. The memory of his kiss haunting her.

Shivering still she got out of bed to close the open window. A shawl lay on a chair near the window and she wrapped it around herself. Instead of closing the window she pulled open the doors to a balcony. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the back garden.

She stood on the balcony in the cool spring air.

"Why now Syaoran, why now?"

She thought she had long forgotten him. She had gone on a few dates and all but it didn't feel right, nor did the girls ever seem to like the guy.

Her body felt hot, the cool air wasn't doing all that much. She bit her lip.

"How does only thinking of you do this to me…?"

Her hands trembled gripping onto the balcony rails. She hoped that the fresh air would wake her up. The light breeze was doing quite the opposite.

The wind was gently blowing against her exposed skin, also causing her loose clothing to rub against herself.

She bit down on her lip again, closed her eyes then cursed. "Syaoran…"

"You called my name?"

In surprise she whirled around.

There he stood in her room, dressed much like he had been when she'd seen him a few weeks back, other than buttons of his shirt undone and his tie loosened.

"What- what are you doing here! How'd you get in! How'd you find me! Leave!" She stammered, her hands gripped the rail behind her.

"Silly little Sakura, you want me here," he started walking slowly towards her.

"Stay away from me! I – I - I'll call the police!"

"Then why aren't you running? Why are you just standing there?" he was merely inches away from her now.

Had he grown even taller than before? He certainly had grown into a fine man.

His deep gaze never left hers. She shivered, as he started to gaze at her body from head to toe. She felt vulnerable, as if she was already bare for him to see.

Her body was reacting to his gaze.

He was inches away from her now, she could feel the heat of his body, and they were so close, but not touching.

He leaned in towards her; she thought her heart was going to burst it was beating so fast.

"How could anyone resist this body of yours," he whispered. His fingers gently trailed against the shape of her body.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Shaking she did as he said.

His big hands started to grasp and fondle her breasts.

"Syaoran what are you- !"

"Shh…," he soothed in her ear, "would you want to wake up your neighbors? I'm sure they'd love the free show."

She froze.

"You knew that I was coming here didn't you, wearing such provocative and easy to access clothing to sleep." One of his hands slipped down the front of her nightdress, as the other snaked its way down her torso to her thighs, pulling up slowly the lower half of her dress.

"S… stop," she murmured.

His hand began to move against her bare inner thigh, slowly higher and higher.

"Oh, what's this now Sa-ku-ra- chan, there's nothing under here…"

She bit down on her lip again to stop herself from yelling at Syaoran, the strap of her dress had slid off her shoulder leaving one side of her completely exposed, and to Syaoran's delight. He was playing with her hardened nipple, and licking the nape of her neck.

His fingers moved to slide across her lower lips.

"You really were expecting me weren't you? You're soaked down here, unless I managed to set you off so much in such a short time. What a naughty woman you've become Sakura."

He pinched her clit and she nearly screamed; his other hand had moved to cover her mouth to muffle the sound.

"Mmm… not yet, don't let anyone see you yet, unless it's by pure chance. I don't want anyone else to see you until I'm making you mine again…"

He slid a finger into her, and she moaned softly.

"Gosh you've gotten tight. So wet too… you're pussy's sucking up my finger, just how cock deprived have you been?"

He quickly slid another finger into her and started pumping.

"N…no…! A..a..ahh…. ahhh….!" She bit her lip hard to constrain her moans. "S..stop…"

Disregarding her pleas he kept pumping his fingers into her. First quickly then slowing down to a torturous rhythm.

"You're slowly breaking aren't you? The way you've started moving your hips tells me you're silently begging me for more."

She whimpered and shook her head.

"Ah!" she moaned a little too loudly as he started pumping in three fingers violently.

"You always liked it rough didn't you?"

She was about to reach her limit, and then he cruelly pulled out his fingers leaving her trembling.

"Mmm… tasty as ever… don't you agree?" he stuck one of his soaked fingers into her mouth. "Clean it."

She sucked on his fingers sensually, to give him a little bit back of his own medicine.

Pulling away his hand, with both hands taking a firm hold of her hips he suddenly thrust himself deep and hard into her.

Not expecting it she screamed.

"You asked for it." He said while thrusting in and out of her.

"N..n..no.. Syaoran… don't … stop please…. Ahh…ahhhh."

"You've been wanting me to fuck you so bad, so hard, so rough. Let everyone hear your sexy voice, let everyone see what a dirty woman you are."

"S… syaoran…"

"I can't hear you…" he thrust harder and deeper.

"Ahh!" she cried out.

"Beg for more Sakura…"

Finally unable to hold back any longer… "Syoaran…! Syaoran… please!"

He started to give it his all until finally he came filling her inside.

He then pulled out of her as she caved and slid to the ground on her knees.

Then a gentle breeze blew past and she caught the words, "No matter where you are, no matter how much time passes, you'll always be mine." And he was gone. Vanished in an instant.

No, he wasn't even there to begin with.

Sakura sat on the cold balcony, tears spilling down. How could she have let herself go that far?

Was she loosing her mind? Did he still have that much of a significance in her life even after all these years?

No. That was just a really strong fantasy. Maybe it's just that no one else has been able to quite satisfy her as much as he used to. But this was ridiculous. How could she let herself go so much… what if someone had actually seen her out here!

How terribly embarrassing… she started to wipe away some of her tears, but they wouldn't stop falling.

She always thought the right person would come and just sweep her off her feet. Make everything better. Ten years and no such luck, but she didn't fret. If something was meant to be then it was. Otherwise, just expect the unexpected.

Boy did she ever believe in that one; though covered in tears she smiled secretly to herself. She liked the way things were now. Steady. Stable. She wasn't ready for the tide to change.

She took in the cool breeze; the stars were bright and clear. She sighed and closed her eyes. In the brief second a shooting start flew across the sky.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy" Suki cried, "Did you see it? Did you see it?"

Syaoran looked in the direction his little girl pointed.

"I see the stars."

"No daddy, the one that flew across the sky!" he turned to see his daughters' best friend nod vigorously.

"No, I missed it. You two are very lucky! Those are rare to see."

"Mommy says if you see a shooting star you should make a wish! Is that right?"

Syaoran smiled, "Yes it is. Did you girls make a wish?"

The two looked at each other and smiled turned back to him and nodded.

"What did you wish for?"

"Silly daddy. It won't come true if we tell!"

"Alright, alright," he laughed. Despite everything he could only really laugh and relax when the girls were around. "Okay it's late! Really late; bed time you two!"

"Hai!" both girls cried running off hand in hand.

The girls really had grown up quite fat. It was as if they were time markers.

"10 years…" he uttered to himself.

Tomoyo and Meiling's words came back to him. Maybe it was about time for a change.

* * *

"Suki, have you finished your homework?" Syaoran called.

Things had slowed down at work and he could finally spend some father-daughter time with Suki.

"Yup! Kiri's mom helped. She's not that great at math but she taught it much better!" Syaoran chuckled.

"What do you think of Kirii's mom?"

"She's _really_ pretty, and fun!" Suki when quiet, the softly uttered something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

Suki fidgeted with her fingers, blushed and looked at her feet, the said, "I wish she was my mommy."

That comment struck Syaoran like a cord.

He thought back to Suki's earlier years.

She was pretty much raised alone. He'd been busy with the family business, and her 'mother' probably didn't make life easy. Not much could be done because the house help was always busy with their own tasks. Suki grew up a quiet girl and didn't talk or trust anyone much. She seemed to have a dislike for adult women in particular. One could only 'wonder' why.

One day she had come home to him and ran to him excitedly smiling.

"Daddy! I met my new bestest friend today!"

He'd been dumbfounded. He'd been at such a loss of how to get Suki out of her shell and suddenly this!

She had climbed onto his lap and back then shyly said, "Her mommy's nice and pretty too."

From then on Suki spent many afternoons's at Kirii's house, and for that he was grateful. The people working and living in his house were wonderful people, but it just wasn't the right environment for a growing child.

He watched her grow, opening up more and more. He watched both girls grow. It was uncanny how the two seems like they should have been sisters. He wanted to be a larger part of their lives, but due to work and the company often kept him away. But he didn't worry much, the staff had seemed to take a liking to Kirii's mother, they all thought highly of her and they made arrangements that if one was away for business their family would take care of the girls.

He still found it rather funny that he still had never met this woman he'd always heard so much about. It seemed their schedules constantly would not allow it.

Six years. That's how long the girls had known each other. He often sent thank you gifts to the single mother. He felt ashamed that a single woman could take better care of his child than him and his household. He felt guilty about it too. Sakura would probably have his head. Once it a while he too would receive thanks in the same form. She could make amazing desserts.

He had to admit this mysteriousness kept him intrigued. He had a feeling this woman had a business of some sort, because this woman had a business of some sort because she too would often be way for a few days at a time. It also appeared that way from what Kirii described of her office. Had he worked with her before, he wondered.

Thinking about it now, he wondered what her name was. All these years they had been in the habit of saying 'Kirii's mother' and he would be safe to assume the same about him.

Later that evening he went into his office and had a long glance at the papers that sat there. Divorce documentation.

He knew that council would never allow it, but he would still try. Eliza had always threatened to tell the media the whole truth each time he brought it up to her. He knew, she too was quite miserable, explaining why she was never around. He had come to get to know her better, she wasn't a bad person. She always tested the limits of the council, but she was afraid of what would happen to her if they proposed this to them. And it's not like she disliked Suki, she felt the pangs of guilt having taken someone's child. Especially now that Suki was growing she looked more and more like Sakura. She could only stay near Suki only for a while before wanting to burst into tears.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Sachiko cried.

"Yes dear?"

"Risa's dad is taking us for lunch!"

"Alright, sweetie, just let me know what day and time you're going."

Suki laughed.

Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"You're coming too!"

Sakura froze. "Sweetie, you know mommy's busy. What day does Risa's dad want to go?"

"He said when you're free! He said 'it's been so long and so silly that I haven't met your mother yet.' He says he insists on it!"

"Oohohohohohhohoh! I didn't even have to do any meddling!" exclaimed Tomoyo entering the room.

"Aunty Tomoyo!" Sachiko ran to hug her.

Sakura must have turned pale because Sachiko suddenly asked if she was feeling alright.

"I'm just very tired. I'm just going to lie down for a bit." She left.

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

"So what do you think of Risa's daddy?"

"He's really nice! I wish he was my daddy! He's way better than any of those guys you made mommy take home!"

"Are you saying your aunty has no taste in men?"

She laughed when her niece shrugged and looked to the side.

"Do you want to help Aunty get your mommy and Risa's daddy become friends and maybe she'll take him home!"

"Like date?" Sachiko's eyes sparkled and she nodded wondrously. "I know Risa would be happy too! She wishes mommy was her mommy!"

"Okay we'll keep this secret from your mom okay?"

"Pinky promise!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, mommy's busy again." Sachiko spoke on the phone.

"If he wants to take you girls out he can I just can't go," Sakura called out from her office.

Sakura sighed. Risa's dad was sure persistent. He kept trying, and had both girls continuously try too. She had been busy and that was also very true, but even still this was something she could not do.

Bing. New message in her inbox. She clicked to see who it was from.

From: .com

Subject: hello

She opened it.

Hello Ms Amamiya,

Finally a name for you. Our children seem to have taken to calling us not by our names.

Now to the matter at hand. Are you avoiding me? That's what it seems like. I mean nothing from this. Just a friendly meal with our children. To finally meet this infamous woman I keep hearing about from my daughter and staff.

It's been long overdue. Our meeting that is.

Sincerely.

S. Hiwitari.

She chuckled to herself and wrote a reply.

Hello Mr. Hiwitari,

I'm sorry I've just been really busy lately. Work is occupying a lot of my time right now. I'm sure you understand.

Best,

S. Amamiya

P.s. who gave you this email address?

A minute later…

Ms. Amamiya,

That's unfortunate, though now that I think of it you've always been 'busy' when it came down to the two of us meeting. Now I'm curious to know the answer to this, and why you don't want to meet me? We are the parents of our daughter's best friend. We should already be acquainted.

S. Hiwitari

P.s your daughter. She said her aunt sends it with love.

She had to admit it made her laugh.

Mr. Hiwitari,

Sorry but I have to run. No, I'm not avoiding you.

S. Amamiya

* * *

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan."

"Ah Eriol! How are you?"

"Oh the same. I know it's been a while, but we never talked about it afterwards."

"Eriol?"

"Syaoran."

Sakura was quiet. Eriol knew it was probably bothering her, but she wasn't one who would say on her own.

"I'm okay Eriol."

"Sakura…"

"No, seriously. I think I'm fine. I'll be so much better if Risa's father stopped persisting we finally meet face to face."

"Why?" he said. "Well, why not."

"I'm busy."

"What did Tomoyo say?"

"Oh please you know what Tomoyo would say! And besides, if I knew any better I'd say you know."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

He could tell Sakura was pouting.

He chuckled.

"Is little Sachiko around, I'd like to speak with her."

"Sure thing."

"Uncle Eri!"

The two spoke on the phone for a bit until Sachiko passed the phone back to Sakura.

"I'll be in town on business for a bit, did you perhaps want to meet up? I haven't seen Sachiko in so long. She was this little tiny tot. I'll be she's grown up quite a bit."

'That sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Just let me know when!"

"Alright, but back to what I said earlier. Syaoran, did you want me to talk to him?"

"Eriol, really its fine."

"I'm just worried about the next time you both meet. There are a lot of conferences each year Sakura."

"I'll handle it."

"You ran last time."

"Geeze you're sounding like Tomoyo. Speaking of whom. When was the last time you two talked? Don't worry about me when you have plenty of things to sort out yourself." She heard silence on the other side.

"She's single you know?"

"Sakura…"

"See Eriol? Don't worry about things with him."

"But Sakura.-"

"Drop it Eriol."

"Alright."

"So how's Meiling?"

"Ah, she's been…"

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Hurry put this one on!"

She grudgingly followed her cousin. Tomoyo was fussing over her clothes for this photo shoot. The girls were happily admiring the dresses Tomoyo had put them in for the kids section. Of course Mrs. Hiwitari approved so long as they made sure the identities of the kids was kept private.

Tomoyo had her in this fashionable business suit. Her hair pulled back and thrown into a messy bun. Strands of her hair hung loose around her face, that were crisply curled.

Sakura worse blue contacts for this and an obvious fake pair of glasses. A section of this line was promoting women's fashion in the office, as well that women can still be womanly and sexy/

She posed in the form fitting dress. The blue grey jacket hugged unbuttoned exposing the cute belt around her waist.

"Tomoyo! Where did you find this girl? My camera loves her!" exclaimed Tomoyo's new best and bright photographer.

"My little trump card," Tomoyo smiled.

They moved on to the night life selection. Of with the jacket, dress was sleeveless cut low in the back but no too low in the front.

Several accessories were added to the mix: long black beaded necklace, large shiny earrings, glasses gone, tiny hand purse and the messy bun gone, her long auburn hair cascaded down her back curled and wavy from the bun.

Sakura had to admit that she did have fun doing this every once in a while. She really got to be someone else.

"Okay Sakura! That was brilliant! Time to get ready for the next shoot!"

"Tomoyo you never did tell me what the next bit of the photo collection was focused on."

"Now, now Sakura. It shouldn't matter, you agreed to this."

"Yeah well then I'm choosing a really expensive meal tonight!"

Tomoyo giggled and pushed her into the change room. A few seconds later…

"Tomoyo! WHAT IS THIS!" She heard Sakura squeal.

"The early swim collection!"

In a blonde wig now, no contacts, Sakura came out in a white bikini. A wrap skirt with a blend of blues tied around her waist, and a big straw summer hat with a blue ribbon tied around it.

They were doing beach scene. It wasn't quite summer but it was an unplanned gorgeous day out. They had originally been shooting at a park near the local beach and had to fake the night life shot.

At least these were decent shots. Beach scenes in the water by a rocky area in the shade.

What Sakura had reacted to was a teeny weenie itsy bitsy red string bikini that 'hung' on the close rack in the change room.

"I refuse Tomoyo!"

"But Sakura!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll uninvited Mr. Hiwitari if you do this!"

"Why would I care if you invited- wait what? You invited him?"

"Yeah…" muttered Tomoyo.

"Uninvited him now and I'll model that… that thing!"

Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

She felt so uncomfortable and so exposed. At least this shoot was only going to be her lying on a white beach chair with sunglasses on.

Once the photographer stopped he cried "Wait!"

"Tomoyo-san! Sakura-chan! I have a vision! Only if you don't mind, for another set of shots with this bikini! And it's perfect because the sun is setting!"

"I'm all go. Sakura I trust his judgment. Just follow his instructions!"

"Hai," Sakura agreed, as Tomoyo finally went to call and cancel on Mr. Hiwitari.

Photographer-san had Sakura do what she would say were the most embarrassing posses! Well to most others you'd say they were hot and sexy shots.

"You're in luck Sakura! He cancelled!" Tomoyo came back bubbling.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope!"

"All that for nothing!" she sighed.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the fancy restaurant as Tomoyo had agreed.

As they were waiting for their food, Sakura's cell phone started buzzing.

It was Eriol.

"Sakura are you at La Vitoria?"

"Uh yes, why? How'd you know?"

"I thought I saw Tomoyo with the girls. Are you near their table right now?"

"No I had to walk away to take this call."

"Okay stay where you are for 5 minutes. We don't pass that place so he probably won't notice Tomoyo. We have a reservation in the private VIP area."

"Wait Eriol! What are you talking about?"

"Syaoran's here with me."

Sakura's eyes widened. 'This is bad' she thought.

"Okay I think I see you. I'll wait until the coast is clear. Thanks Eriol."

"No problem."

_Click._

"Eriol who were you chatting with?"

"Oh, no one. Ah it looks like we can go to our table now."

* * *

"Oh Sakura, what took you so long?"

"Oh nothing, just a call about some papers."

"Ah I see! And I see our food coming!"

"This looks amazing!" exclaimed the girls.

Finally the meal ended, Sakura took the girls to the bath room and Tomoyo went to go pay.

'Boy was her cousin ever easy. I'd pay for dozens of meals like this if Sakura would model for her!'

"Tomoyo?"

She whirled around at the sound of the voice.

It was Syaoran.

"Ah, Syaoran what a surprise!"

"Yes indeed. Good to see you."

Her breath caught as she noticed the person approaching Syaoran.

"**Hiragizawa-san."**

"**Daidouji-san."**

"**It's been a while."**

"Indeed it has," he nodded.

"Should I leave you you for a moment. I'll be paying. Tomoyo-san we're going out for drinks, would you like to come with us?"

"I-" her phone buzzed.

A message from Sakura:

I'll take the girls home. You need this! Good luck!

-3 Kura.

'Great I've been abandoned.'

Then she looked at Eriol pretending to be intrigued at something off to the side/

"Sure."

She saw Eriol's face light up a bit and she knew he started to blush a little.

* * *

"Mommy? Where did Auntie Tomo go?"

"Ah she had an important with an old friend. So it's just us going home!"

The girls smiled.

"Daddy was supposed to come but he was busy too!"

"Yes dear, Tomoyo told me."

"So close!" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

In the meantime, thanks to Syaoran, things weren't so awkward.

At one point he just left and the two didn't seem to notice. He sighed. Those two always had been meant to be. He paid his tab and left. Wondering when they would notice. Then he brushed it off.

His mind fluttered back to earlier this evening. He thought he had seen Sakura. Has she been with Tomoyo and then snuck out?

He sighed again and decided to let it be. At least Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be happy.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading! A bit of a longer one, more plot! PLEASE Read and Review!

This chapter took a little longer just due to an add scene that wasn't in the original ;p Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks guys!

~Hime Kimiko~


	16. Chapter 15: Unlocking The Truth

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for reading and those for reviewing! Everyone please keep reading and reviewing!

Special thanks to **digi-gal-rox**, **Tsvetkova**, and **Watch2muchtv** for continuing to review and for reviewing the last chapter!

***Warning: This chapter may contain material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 15

Unlocking The Truth

* * *

Recap…

_Finally they arrived at the fancy restaurant as Tomoyo had agreed._

_As they were waiting for their food, Sakura's cell phone started buzzing._

_It was Eriol._

"_Sakura are you at La Vitoria?"_

"_Uh yes, why? How'd you know?"_

"_I thought I saw Tomoyo with the girls. Are you near their table right now?"_

"_No I had to walk away to take this call."_

"_Okay stay where you are for 5 minutes. We don't pass that place so he probably won't notice Tomoyo. We have a reservation in the private VIP area."_

"_Wait Eriol! What are you talking about?"_

"_Syaoran's here with me."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. 'This is bad' she thought._

"_Okay I think I see you. I'll wait until the coast is clear. Thanks Eriol."_

"_No problem."_

_Click._

"_Eriol who were you chatting with?"_

"_Oh, no one. Ah it looks like we can go to our table now."_

* * *

"_Oh Sakura, what took you so long?"_

"_Oh nothing, just a call about some papers."_

"_Ah I see! And I see our food coming!"_

"_This looks amazing!" exclaimed the girls._

_Finally the meal ended, Sakura took the girls to the bath room and Tomoyo went to go pay._

'_Boy was her cousin ever easy. I'd pay for dozens of meals like this if Sakura would model for her!'_

"_Tomoyo?"_

_She whirled around at the sound of the voice. _

_It was Syaoran._

"_Ah, Syaoran what a surprise!"_

"_Yes indeed. Good to see you."_

_Her breath caught as she noticed the person approaching Syaoran._

"_Hiragizawa-san."_

"_Daidouji-san."_

"_It's been a while."_

"_Indeed it has," he nodded. _

"_Should I leave you for a moment? I'll be paying. Tomoyo-san we're going out for drinks, would you like to come with us?"_

"_I-" her phone buzzed._

_A message from Sakura:_

_I'll take the girls home. You need this! Good luck!_

_-3 Kura._

'_Great I've been abandoned.'_

_Then she looked at Eriol pretending to be intrigued at something off to the side/_

"_Sure."_

_She saw Eriol's face light up a bit and she knew he started to blush a little. _

* * *

"_Mommy? Where did Auntie Tomo go?"_

"_Ah she had an important with an old friend. So it's just us going home!"_

_The girls smiled._

"_Daddy was supposed to come but he was busy too!"_

"_Yes dear, Tomoyo told me."_

"_So close!" She muttered._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing!"_

_In the meantime, thanks to Syaoran, things weren't so awkward._

_At one point he just left and the two didn't seem to notice. He sighed. Those two always had been meant to be. He paid his tab and left. Wondering when they would notice. Then he brushed it off._

_His mind fluttered back to earlier this evening. He thought he had seen Sakura. Has she been with Tomoyo and then snuck out?_

_He sighed again and decided to let it be. At least Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be happy. _

* * *

"Bye mommy! I'll miss you!"

"Bye sweetie. Be good at the Hiwatari's."

"Yes mommy."

Sakura was heading out to another conference.

Once again she was there as Dr. Kinomoto.

She was going as a research guest of honour, since this conference was a little more on the business side.

In all the first day had been quite uneventful. She ran into Eriol again.

"You and I have a lot of talking to do," she said accusingly.

His charming smile illuminated his face.

"As you wish Dr. Kinomoto."

"You've turned my best friend into a smiling dumb troll."

They sat down to dinner.

"I'm getting complaints from her assistants. She's always so serious with work, but now she just dreamily smiles a lot! I guess they all have you to blame."

He blushed. That was rare.

"So now that you two are seeing each other again, is there more light in your life?"

"I'd have to say yes. I gather you know how much I've missed her."

"She's missed you too."

"Thank Kami."

She laughed. Those two were long meant for each other. She felt responsible thought had it not been for the mess with her and Syaoran then they probably would have been together the whole time.

"He might be here." Eriol suddenly blurted. "I haven't seen him yet but I have a hunch."

"Eriol don't be silly. He be-"

The look on Eriol's face said it all. Aside from her feeling the presence of someone behind her.

"Mr. Li what a surprise," she said still facing Eriol.

He had seen them from a distance and his eyes had met Eriols. As they did he made a sprint towards them. As much as Eriol was his friend, he was very protective of Sakura.

"Ah Dr. Kinomoto. Good to see you. Would you care to dance?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm quite tired from today so I'll be retiring to my room. A pleasure as always Eriol. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh what a spoiled sport. Fine then, let me escort you there at least."

"I'll be fine Li."

"Eriol sat and watched as Sakura left and Syaoran followed."

'Would those two ever learn?' he thought.

Tomoyo would probably have his head for not stopping this; part of him also felt the same. However another part told him to leave it be.

Syaoran was trying to make things right. She never let him help with anything of course he's going to pester her while he can.

She's afraid to trust and go through pain again. That's why despite her refusals he sees her hesitation. She's always been too kind hearted.

Was 10 years long enough for them to be able to get along again? Or was it still too soon? Was it only long enough for bystanders to forgive and finally understand the whole picture?

* * *

She may have been wearing heels, but boy she could book it fast.

"Sakura!" he called following after her.

She halted and turned around.

"Li, could you not follow me?"

"As I said before, I'm just escorting you to make sure you get back safely."

"Right." She muttered, "As _I_ said I'll be fine, so go back."

She charged towards the elevators.

An elevator arrived and she stepped in, she turned around surprised to see Syaoran follow her in.

"What are you doing-?"

"I told you I'm going to make sure you get up there safely."

"Li, get out."

He quickly slammed on the close doors button.

He was really beginning to annoy her.

She tried to calm down.

* * *

He must've gone crazy. That's it; he must've lost some of his senses. He had told himself he wouldn't do something rash. Too late for that. He was a grown man, married man, why was he acting like a school boy.

Right. The woman who always had him mesmerized was here in sight. With him. Alone in an elevator and she loathed him.

Why did this get him off?

"Sakura?"

She heard her name but kept herself faced away from him.

He said her name again.

She could've imagined it but it sounded electrifying. The way he said her name always sent her heart racing.

Stop she thought to herself. Control. She was long past this.

She whirled around to face him.

"What do you want Li-" his face was inches away from hers.

On instinct she backed up, right into the wall.

"Stop calling me Li." He spoke before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

She struggled.

He thought he officially lost his mind.

She could charge him for sexual harassment.

But at the same time he really didn't care. He thought he'd never get the chance to taste her lips again or even be this close. Whatever happened after this was worth it.

She 'tried' to fight him off. The kiss was consuming her. At least she could say she did resist. She fought it off as much as she could, she didn't kiss him back, and though temptation was strong she just let him kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed. Kami she missed this. It couldn't be anyone else to make it feel right.

_Bing_

The elevator stopped and the door opened. After a second of confusion she pushed him away and as he fell back she ran out.

He followed.

"Li- just stop this." She cried knowing he was following. "And stop following me!"

"But this is my room."

She turned to see him point to the room next to hers.

'Why that sneaky devil!' she thought. 'Must've bribed the people here.'

"How coincidental," she uttered as she searched for her keycard.

"Having troubles?" he said when she finally found her card but the door wouldn't unlock.

"Need a hand?"

"Not from you Li." She was frustrated.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Li. You know my name."

She whirled around again in surprise.

When had he snuck up again? And she'd be damned if she got caught in the same trap twice.

"What are you-" she was about to hit him. He caught her arm with one hand and grabbed the key out of the other. In one swipe it unlocked.

She cursed.

"How about a thanks?"

"Thanks," she muttered.

"I didn't catch that."

She cursed again. Looked up at him in the eyes and frowned. "Thank you."

"That's better."

He cupped her face with one hand and used the other to pull her close to him and kissed her again. Sweetly, passionately, like it was the last on he'd ever have.

It overwhelmed her. She was slowly feeling the torment of confusion again. When he tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth she lost it.

She kissed back hungrily. As if she had been long deprived. He kissed back with the same fiery rage. Kami she hadn't felt this good in years.

They don't know how but they ended up inside the room. Door closed and locked. She fell back onto the bed and he followed. The two still kissing feverently, starved for each other.

Flames ignited.

They finally paused to breathe, panting heavily.

She looked up into his amber eyes. "What are we doing?"

The flames in his eyes seemed to go down. He blushed like a little boy and looked away.

"I haven't a clue."

He stood up and sat at the end of the bed. She sat up too.

"We can't do this," she said starring down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Why not?" he sounded a little upset.

"Plenty of reasons. Starting with I can't."

"You felt that too didn't you? All of it."

She wouldn't deny it, but she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Syaoran, this isn't fair," she started. "You can't expect to barge in on me 10 years later and for something like this to happen. You're not being fair to me, to yourself. To our girls, our friends, and our families."

She paused.

"We made our decisions 10 years ago."

She sighed. "I need some air. Please be gone when I come back."

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Sakura, you're not being fair either. You ran and hid from me. I've spent years looking for you. I wanted to be a part of your life and Sachiko's, and I wanted you to be a part of Suki's. And now you're neglecting your own feelings. I've been doing so but now, just now I felt it. Something I should've never let go of. Nothing compares. "

She looked at him with such a hurt expression. He felt panged with guilt.

"You're still married to Eliza aren't you?

"We've been trying to divorce."

"Trying isn't enough. Haven't we both gone through enough pain? Haven't our loved ones? Tomoyo and Eriol should've been together a long time ago."

He could hear her voice quivering.

She had turned and headed for the door again.

He caught her in his arms locking them so she had no chance of struggling out. To his surprise she didn't even try.

She broke out into sobs. Legs shaking, she slowly slid to the floor. He followed holding her tightly not letting go.

She'd been strong, very strong on her own. He had a feeling she was letting out a lot of things at once right now. So he sat there holding her close and tight.

* * *

He awoke with a start the next morning. He looked at his surroundings sat up quickly in the bed. 'Sakura' his mind flashed.

She was no where to be seen and her bags had disappeared. On the pillow next to him lay a single sheet of paper with her curvy hand writing.

Good bye Syaoran.

She left _him_ this time.

Later that day she'd be giving a presentation so he was certain he'd catch her then.

* * *

He was supposed to meet with Eriol before her presentation. He waited at the meeting point and saw Eriol rush towards him. In seconds Eriol had him pinned to the wall and a tight hold on the collars of his shirt.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Eriol what is your problem!"

"Why is she gone?"

'What? Who?"

"Sakura you idiot. What did you do?"

"I- we… " he hesitated at first. "What the hell do you mean? Isn't she getting ready for her presentation?"

'No she cancelled due to a home emergency. I called Tomoyo and nothing's wrong with anyone. The only thing I can think of is you."

"Dammit," he cursed. "She's run again. I needed to tell her something important and I didn't!"

Eriol released him, "What are you talking about?"

"I found out Eliza's been being blackmailed. They claim to know the truth, and she was hiding it. Sakura too could be in trouble."

"Why didn't you tell her that first!"

"Wei called me this morning. Eliza confessed on the phone. She's been paying off whoever keeps calling them. She turned to Wei finally, now that this time an extreme amount has been demanded."

Eriol was truly surprised.

"We need to contact Tomoyo."

* * *

"She contacted me 3 hours ago saying she'd be away for a couple of days. I have no idea where she is!"

Tomoyo's voice was full of worry and high pitched.

* * *

Sakura had actually flown home with a ticket in the Amamiya name. She booked a suite in a hotel. She needed time alone. Completely alone.

Later she found herself walking through a park. A familiar person walked right by her but she ignored it and kept walking, until she heard. "Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to face none other than Eliza Li.

"Thank goodness you're alright! Everyone's been worried about you!' Eliza seemed distressed, but happily gave Sakura a hug then quickly backed away. "I'm sorry I'm just a little relieved."

The two women stood in awkward silence. "Sakura-san… about what happened. About everything, I'm truly sorry. I-"

Eliza burst into tears. "I'm so sorry… what you've been through must've been awful. And then with taking Suki away…"

"Eliza, it's okay. The feeling of losing a child is hard to bare." Sakura finally spoke.

Eliza paused but then started crying more.

"Syaoran and I made a lot of mistakes. Sometimes things happen for a reason. I don't blame you for anything. Your love for him then was much like mine. I blame my own mistakes. But then again keeping tabs on that boy was never easy!"

Eliza finally laughed, "I still can't forgive myself for doing that to you. We've been trying for years to get out of that mess to make things right. It took me a few years to straighten myself out."

She took a deep breath.

"But thank goodness you're safe. Syaoran-kun never got the chance to tell you. Someone knows the whole truth and is trying to leak it to the media. They've threatened us and we weren't sure what had happened to you and-"

"I just needed some time along. Nothing's happened."

"Just be careful."

"Yes you too Eliza."

And they began to part ways.

"Ah, Sakura-san!"

"Yes?"

"He still loves you, you know?"

Eliza saw the sad and pained expression on Sakura's face. "I know."

"The twins would probably love to know the truth." Sakura saw Eliza's eyes twinkle. She nodded back with a half smile. He eyes twinkling too. It was then they both knew they shared something no one else knew. Both then shared a gentle smile.

"Maybe things are better off this way," Sakura finally spoke. "Things are calm and simple. Everything would become complicated if that were to happen."

"I'd say the opposite. The truth will surface one day so we should all be prepared, but in the meantime we need to be careful."

Sakura nodded.

They parted ways.

* * *

"I should just hold a press conference."

"Just say that we married for convenience and beat the ones black mailing us with their own information."

"But Sakura?"

"I won't involve her in anyway," he explained his plans to Eriol and Tomoyo and later to Eliza. They all agreed with it.

A few days later Sakura had flipped on the TV in the room she was staying in. Rumor had it the Li's were going to hold a press conference and make some big announcement. If it was regards to something business related then she had to watch.

"Here come the Li's" one of the reporters stated. "They organized this press conference but no one knows why!"

Syaoran stood. "Thank you for coming today. We're here to address a matter that has been going on for far too long. Rumors have gone flying everywhere so it was about time we cleared up the truth."

Elsewhere…

"Yelan! What on earth is your son doing!" someone hollered though her closed door.

Yelan also had a small television turned on. She smiled, "He's doing something he should have done long ago."

"Eliza is an amazing woman, and together we've faced a lot of things. But the truth is we don't love each other. We married out of convenience, and we both can now openly say it was a mistake due to some bad choices. And saying this now I'd like to address that whoever thinks they can blackmail a Li then they're wrong!"

The audience was silent and quite surprised. Then someone yelled out. "So you married because Eliza-san was pregnant?"

The two grimly nodded.

"He's an honest man, and did the right thing. There were several other important things in his life but he gave them up for responsibility," she spoke.

You could see heads nodding approvingly among the crowds.

"So your daughter is your child?" someone broke the silence.

They had been prepared that one of the people behind the blackmailing would be present and would try to cause a scene. However he didn't think he'd be so unemotionally prepared.

"Of course she's my daughter!" he exclaimed.

"We know she's yours Li-san, but is she Mrs. Li's?"

The crowded media room stirred. Eliza bit her lip. Syaoran was upset. In the event that this should happen Syaoran was supposed to say something and end the press conference, but he was raging, a hand curled into a fist shaking at his side.

She gulped. The truth had to come out sometime. She took his hand in hers 'maybe I can finally do something right for him,' she thought as she shot him a look that said 'trust me.'

And she stood up.

"I-I " she stammered at first.

"I miscarried our child," she didn't realize how much it still haunted her; she could feel her eyes watering. "To cope with is we adopted."

Syaoran looked at her amazed.

"Where did you adopt her?"

"Didn't Li-san just say she's his daughter?"

"Which is the truth?"

"Is this all true?" voices all shouted at once.

"Enough!" someone finally shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the woman. "Can you not understand? Going through a miscarriage is not a happy experience. Just thinking about it is like reliving it. So is saying it out loud. Yes you just made a woman admit it live to the world. Are you no ashamed?"

Other female reporters pushed their way through to join her. Many were well known and all had something to say about this cruelty.

"Unless the Li's had more they wished to say then I think we should end this."

Syaoran nodded, "That will be all for today." And they left.

Some people tried to follow calling and shouting out questions still. Others had turned to find out who the brave woman was who spoke out, but she was no where to be found.

"I want the name of that woman who helped us out back there. I want it ASAP." Syaoran was still frustrated.

"Eliza, are you alright?" He gave her a light hug.

"Yes I'll be fine. Especially thanks to her. But now we have to be prepared. We messed up."

"No, I messed up. But we'll think of something."

"Ah… Li-san?" someone approached.

"We couldn't get a hold of the people who called out those particular questions. We found that some were on pre-recorded tapes."

He cursed.

"And that woman vanished too."

"Someone has to have caught her on camera!"

"We'll get right on it."

The Li's were splashed all over the tabloids the next day. Some good praising the two for having the courage to face and tell the truth, the responsibility taken, the mystery woman, who was thought to be a reporter. But there was also the no good. Who is Suki Li? The daughter of another lover? Just an adopted child? Who will carry on the Li name?

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading! PLEASE Read and Review! Working slowly on typing up the next chapter. It's going to be a bit longer. After the next chapter things could take a while since I never finished the original version!

~Hime Kimiko~


	17. Chapter 16: YouCan'tHideSomethingForever

**Authors Note: **Thanks all for reading and those for reviewing! Everyone please keep reading and reviewing!

Thanks so much to **Watch2muchtv**, **digi-gal-rox**, **LVHamlet**, **silverm00nangel**, **stephinfection**, **Tsvetkova**, and **PrincessNevermore** for their recent reviews! Much much appreciated!

***Warning: This chapter may contain material that may be offending to readers. It's rated M for a reason. Reader discretion is strongly advised.***

**Summary**: We were just friends, friends not allowed to love one another. "How long will this be?" she breathed. "Until we lose interest, or we find someone to be with, or we become emotionally attached," he replied simply. We promised not to fall in love... I broke that promise, just to stay by his side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but the story is mine.

Chapter 16

You Can't Hide Something Forever

* * *

Recap…

_A few days later Sakura had flipped on the TV in the room she was staying in. Rumor had it the Li's were going to hold a press conference and make some big announcement. If it was regards to something business related then she had to watch._

"_Here come the Li's" one of the reporters stated. "They organized this press conference but no one knows why!"_

_Syaoran stood. "Thank you for coming today. We're here to address a matter that has been going on for far too long. Rumors have gone flying everywhere so it was about time we cleared up the truth."_

_Elsewhere… _

"_Yelan! What on earth is your son doing!" someone hollered though her closed door._

_Yelan also had a small television turned on. She smiled, "He's doing something he should have done long ago."_

"_Eliza is an amazing woman, and together we've faced a lot of things. But the truth is we don't love each other. We married out of convenience, and we both can now openly say it was a mistake due to some bad choices. And saying this now I'd like to address that whoever thinks they can blackmail a Li then they're wrong!"_

_The audience was silent and quite surprised. Then someone yelled out. "So you married because Eliza-san was pregnant?"_

_The two grimly nodded._

"_He's an honest man, and did the right thing. There were several other important things in his life but he gave them up for responsibility," she spoke. _

_You could see heads nodding approvingly among the crowds._

"_So your daughter is your child?" someone broke the silence._

_They had been prepared that one of the people behind the blackmailing would be present and would try to cause a scene. However he didn't think he'd be so unemotionally prepared. _

"_Of course she's my daughter!" he exclaimed._

"_We know she's yours Li-san, but is she Mrs. Li's?"_

_The crowded media room stirred. Eliza bit her lip. Syaoran was upset. In the event that this should happen Syaoran was supposed to say something and end the press conference, but he was raging, a hand curled into a fist shaking at his side._

_She gulped. The truth had to come out sometime. She took his hand in hers 'maybe I can finally do something right for him,' she thought as she shot him a look that said 'trust me.'_

_And she stood up._

"_I-I " she stammered at first._

"_I miscarried our child," she didn't realize how much it still haunted her; she could feel her eyes watering. "To cope with is we adopted." _

_Syaoran looked at her amazed._

"_Where did you adopt her?"_

"_Didn't Li-san just say she's his daughter?"_

"_Which is the truth?"_

"_Is this all true?" voices all shouted at once._

"_Enough!" someone finally shouted. Everyone turned to stare at the woman. "Can you not understand? Going through a miscarriage is not a happy experience. Just thinking about it is like reliving it. So is saying it out loud. Yes you just made a woman admit it live to the world. Are you no ashamed?" _

_Other female reporters pushed their way through to join her. Many were well known and all had something to say about this cruelty._

"_Unless the Li's had more they wished to say then I think we should end this."_

_Syaoran nodded, "That will be all for today." And they left._

_Some people tried to follow calling and shouting out questions still. Others had turned to find out who the brave woman was who spoke out, but she was no where to be found._

"_I want the name of that woman who helped us out back there. I want it ASAP." Syaoran was still frustrated._

"_Eliza, are you alright?" He gave her a light hug. _

"_Yes I'll be fine. Especially thanks to her. But now we have to be prepared. We messed up."_

"_No, I messed up. But we'll think of something."_

"_Ah… Li-san?" someone approached._

"_We couldn't get a hold of the people who called out those particular questions. We found that some were on pre-recorded tapes."_

_He cursed._

"_And that woman vanished too."_

"_Someone has to have caught her on camera!"_

"_We'll get right on it."_

_The Li's were splashed all over the tabloids the next day. Some good praising the two for having the courage to face and tell the truth, the responsibility taken, the mystery woman, who was thought to be a reporter. But there was also the no good. Who is Suki Li? The daughter of another lover? Just an adopted child? Who will carry on the Li name?_

* * *

Sakura went home the next day.

"Moomy! You're home!"

"Hi sweetie, sorry I was away for so long," she looked up, saw Tomoyo and smiled.

"Thank you Tomoyo."

"No need for that," she spoke. "But you have an extra person staying with you. The Hiwatari's requested that Risa-chan stay here with us until further notice. Some troubles at home I believe."

She gave Sakura a look.

"Sachiko dear, do you and Rise mind going outside to the backyard to play? Mommy and auntie Tomoyo need to have a grown up talk."

"Okay!" Sachiko grinned.

"Did Eriol tell you?" Sakura said as soon as the girls were outside.

"How long have you known Sakura?"

"Since the moment I saw her. After that everything started to piece into place. I was just never 100% sure."

Tomoyo let out a sigh. "I'm not certain either but I had a suspicion because of how coincidental all of this is with timing. And you talked to Eriol about this and not me?"

"No, Eriol never said anything about knowing or not knowing about this. I figure of all people, he knows truly."

"So then after all thus time, why didn't you say anything?"

"Could I have? And it's better this way."

"And you still haven't explained your disappearance. You own me an explanation and I know it has to do with Syaoran. Eriol said he followed you right after dinner, and the next day you were gone."

"Yes, I left because of Syaoran."

"Wait, did he do something? I know when it comes to you he's reckless and stupid."

"Well, no, well yes," she shook her head.

"It was my own foolishness, I had to leave."

Tomoyo's expression saddened.

I thought he may have taken advantage and kissed you, with that kind of response surely there was more to it.

Tomoyo looked at her cousin, who was already now lost deep in thought.

* * *

~Flashback~

_She sat still quietly sobbing into his chest. _

"_It's okay," he uttered._

_She glanced up at him. Only then had she realized how close they were. They gazed into each others eyes as if it had been an eternity since the last time they had. _

_No one would be able to recall who initiated it but their lips met, and they were swept into a whirlwind of emotions, needing, lusting, wanting, desire. _

_Each time his finger brushed against her skin it was like he was setting her on fire._

_She hadn't felt this way in years._

_Yet they were only kissing and his fingers were tracing her body._

_The wanted each other, needed each other, they'd been longing for it. He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders as she unbuttoned his shirt. Their mouths still intertwined. _

_He gave up waiting for her to finish, and literally ripped his shirt off. He kissed her neck and bare shoulders, she made soft sounds when he licked and sucked. She slowly fell back, pulling him with her._

_He pushed the dress further down exposing her chest. His hands grabbed her breasts and began a rhythmic kneading and caress. He'd pinch on her tips every now and then._

_She struggled to undo his belt which because difficult as he succeeding at pleasuring her with his ministrations. He groaned when she unzipped his pants and her hands brushed his hardened self._

_Quickly capturing her harms he held them with one hand over her head. _

_He took one breast into his mouth and began tasting and sucking. His free hand slid up the skirt of her dress. Fingers danced high between her thighs._

_She gasped as he reached that spot._

_He growled when he felt she was already wet for him._

_A finger wormed its way past the silky thing cloth and twisted, twirled and teased. A second one entered with a long thrust and she cried out._

_Oh Kami, she was almost ready to burst. He stopped and released her arms and lowered himself. She felt his tongue enter her now, it made her squirm and squeal. Licking in circles, thrashing and sucking._

_She thrust into hum, soon she was going to be off the edge. He pulled away for seconds, that seemed like years. He freed himself from his undergarments, and positioned himself. Not a single word had been spoken but they both knew, knew that this was what they desired. _

_He entered her with on swift thrust._

_She cried out loud in slight pain, it really had been a while._

_He groaned entering her. Kami she was tight and boy did it ever feel good._

_Clinging to each other, suffocating in long kisses, they thrust into another in a dire burning passion._

_They climbed and together they soared. Both cried out as they reached a climax. _

_He collapsed onto her both breathing heavily. No one said a word._

_Words were unnecessary. They could still read each others thoughts. _

_After what seemed like hours he slid out of her earning a long alluring moan from her._

'_Now what?' the thoughts filled their minds._

_So close, so aware, his body loomed over hers. _

_Flames grew once again. The fire of passion was not ready to die out yet. They found themselves lost in another round of hot kisses._

_Her legs circled his waist and lifted her and took her to the bed. Setting her down gently he lost his lower clothing and tugged her out of the rest of hers._

_Fully exposed to each other neither could help but look. _

_Back then they realized that they still had only had the bodies of children. Since then they had both stayed lean and fit, but now were adults._

_His shoulders had broadened and his muscles had grown bigger to match with his body and height. _

_She was still on the petit side, but curvy hips and a flattering chest size, and this full on view would send any man wild. She could be ms. March on a whole calendar._

_He needed her again, to see her longing for him and only him. He positioned himself, spreading her wide as she lay ready and waiting._

_He entered her and pulled her up so she sat up on his thighs straddling him, thrusting into each other once again. Burying his face into her chest as he was rubbing them and her hands clawed his back. She rode him to the edge._

_They did it many many times that night. Finally she awoke to him fast asleep and not wanting more. She embarrassingly recalled he events of their night. Then reality set in. Once the sun rose and they had to leave this place this would just be another memory. _

_The pain was growing in her chest again. She couldn't do this, hadn't they suffered enough? Why had she caved again. She swore not to. She decided long ago to stay away from this man, she needed to think straight again._

_With that she quickly packed her things. Wrote a tiny note and booked it out of there._

_With a heavy chest and watering eyes, she flagged a cab and escaped to the airport. She knew she still loved him._

* * *

She sighed, lost in thought.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice brought her back to reality.

Sakura blinked and blushed.

"Really now? I was very against all of it, but I'm starting to question it. You're acting like a carefree person again. Not a bad thing and I see it makes you happy. _He_ makes you happy. You abandoned you lecture, took a week escapes and don't think I didn't know that was you at the press conference!"

A wide eyed Sakura exclaimed, "What are you talking about!"

"Shh, let me finish!" she said quickly. "You should do something and not sit here quietly. Things won't change if you let it be, you're living life again! Don't waste more time."

" Moyo, honestly its fine. It's been like this for a long time, it's simple the way things are. Life will become very complicated otherwise. Think about it? How drastically everyone's likes would change."

" Kura," Tomoyo too one of Sakura's hands in hers. "This is complicated, and can't you ever think about your own happiness for once?"

"I am happy! If anything this whole mess is making everything more miserable."

"I can see that it upsets you. But you wouldn't be so upset if you didn't care-nee? Your eyes still light up when you mention his name, despite any frowns or anything, your eyes refuse to lie. You've been happy. Happier than you have been in a long time. You may not have noticed it, but others have. There's more of a bounce in your steps, you look refreshed like the world isn't weighing you down. You look like you've been getting more sleep. You normally dress well, but lately its been even more eye catching. It's 15 years ago all over again!"

At this Sakura had to laugh. She didn't know who saw what in her bit she had bought quite the few new pairs of shoes this year and was still breaking them in. And refreshed? Ha she felt like the world and all the other planets in the solar system had jumped on her back. Not more sleep. She felt like she'd been getting less. Her job was time consuming and kept her up late too, as did her mind thinking about everything else.

And clothes, the only difference was she felt like wearing things for comfort. And really the past week she just took it for herself. In spite of everything she did feel more rested. What thought haunted her at night disappeared when she fell into deep long sleeps from pure exhaustion. The warmth of the sun helped her sleep. The darkness of night would come again and her nights would be cold and lonely.

She knew that Tomoyo mean well, but it's just something she couldn't go through with, not again.

"Things have kept us apart for so long, so if he hasn't learned the truth yet, then things weren't meant to workout that way."

Tomoyo sighed. Sakura was being as stubborn as ever. She gave up.

'We'll just have to see what fate has in store.'

* * *

Everyone was still gossiping about the Li news. The more mysterious things was that no one could still identify the woman who had helped things from going worse. Turns out she wasn't a reporter, at least not one that anyone knew of. Aside from media a few company representatives had been invited and accounted for.

The newest rumor flying was she was the Amamiya great-granddaughter, which would explain how she had gotten in. Especially since no one knew who she was or what she looked like.

Syaoran sat and pondered. This mystery frustrated him. He hated not knowing. He also hated feeling like he owed someone. First the mother of his daughters best friend and now this absolute stranger!

His eyes glanced at the newest tabloid heading. "Mystery woman—Amamiya great-graddaughter? - helps the Li's, motive?"

Intriguing. He'd dealt with the woman before. Quite the extraordinary business woman, but yet again she was another mystery. He had only met her once in person to sign a contract. Off the bat she impressed him. Not that he hadn't discussed matters with her though phone conferences, emails and documents. But in person he was blown away. She'd been rumored to have not have and any experience until recently. She carried herself as if she had been doing it all her life.

He guessed that she was about his age, but it was hard to tell, her hair pulled up and hidden beneath a large hat and large tinted sun glasses covering her face.

She was one smoking lady thought. She had the figure of a model, though a bit petite, she definitely still would be in on of those magazines of billboards.

Petite… her body size had made him think of Sakura.

According to Tomoyo, she was safe at home now. But he really wanted to talk to her. He felt that they needed to talk about their last night at the conference.

It haunted him. Send shivers down his spine that that all happened. Or had it been a dream? Memories of her feathered touch on his skin caused him to shiver again. He didn't blame her for leaving. He had been the one to wake first, he might have left too.

He wondered how his girls were doing. He didn't think he knew what Sachiko looked like… and because of all this stupid media he had Suki staying with Ms. Amamiya. Thankfully his mother was helping with everything with the council back home. Wait a minute… Amamiya… !

Could she be _the_ Ms. Amamyia? Could this be why she was refusing to meet with him? He was now determined to test his theory. A plan formed in his mind.

* * *

The Amamiya home was a lot smaller than he had imagined or had been told. Quaint and normal, maybe he had been mistaken. There were a lot of families with the name Amamiya.

He must've looked like a stalker… he was standing across the street from the house. He sat back down on a bus stop bench. Shouldn't they be home by now? He began to worry that something may have happened. He shouldn't have because minutes later in the distance three figures appeared. One of a slim woman and at each side two shorter figures. They walked hand in hand laughing about something it seemed.

Then the woman started softly singing a song and the two girls joined in.

_I want to call your name, forever._

_And you will always answer, forever. _

_And both of us will be _

_Forever you and me_

_Forever and ever_

_I want to stay like this, forever_

_If only I could promise, forever_

_Then we could just be we_

_Forever you and me_

_Forever and ever_

_I wanna be with you, forever  
_

_I want you right here beside me, forever  
_

_One thing you should know  
_

_No matter where I go  
_

_We'll always be together  
_

_Forever and ever_

(Portions of the song Forever and Ever –Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure)

The sight touched him. When he wasn't the crude cold business man he could be quite the softie, Suki had brought that out in him more as the years passed.

He wondered if there would be a day when he could see both girls happy like that with their mother. Real mother.

He wasn't planning on causing a scene or even approaching her. He just wanted to see for himself, the truth.

As they got closer the figure of the woman became clearer and clearer, almost familiar. So he had met this woman before. But where and who-

His eyes widened. This couldn't be possible.

"Daddy!" Suki cried and let go of the woman's hand.

Panic. Alarm bells cried as soon as Risa had let go of her hand. "Risa! Be careful!"

Risa ran dashing across the street, her eyes followed her running into her father's arms as he picked her up.

Their eyes met. Amber and Emerald.

His eyes were wide with surprise, and puzzled.

"Sakura…" it fell from his mouth like a ghostly whisper.

It sent chills up her spine, but it wouldn't unmask the expressionless face she put on.

This was too soon. He can't be here now what once was steady and stable began to shift and deform. Someone tipped the scale.

So many things wandered through his mind. So many questions, he didn't know where he wanted to begin. He had seen the panic and flash of surprise on her face, before her poker face appeared. Now he couldn't tell her thoughts,

She didn't look as surprised as he felt, and he knew he was showing it. Had she known?

He noticed how she tried to keep Kiri behind her as if protecting her, and then it struck him. Kiri? No… Sachiko was- oh this was becoming too much for him…

This whole time! They did look so much a like… all the pieces started to fit together.

She wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he said it with a partly accusing tone.

She said something to Kiri no, Sachiko, who hesitated then ran inside.

"There was never anything to tell," her voice as cool as ice.

He had long put Suki down.

"Suki," he started why don't you go join Kiri inside."

She listened and quickly ran in to find her friend.

"Did you think I'd never find out?" she winced, he was getting quite angry.

'Things were find the way they were."

"How could that have been fine! How could knowing that both your daughters were right in front of you the whole time bit thought they were only friends who even looked a like! How could I not notice," he finished quietly.

She could see him mulling over it. She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to run to him the other part of her told her to run again, run to protect their children from the cruelness of reality all over again.

He was angry. Angry for being so blind and upset she never tried to tell him the many times that they had been in contact. He also felt saddened, and worried about her. She'd probably kept thus to herself for a long long time. He couldn't imagine dealing with it like that, and for so long. Heck he was having a hard time dealing with it now. He felt compelled to go over and hold her. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, he couldn't imagine how she was feeling, but at the same time he knew now that they both knew the future was only foggy and full of uncertainty. He began to understand why she had kept it to herself.

"Sakura… I."

She finally looked at him again. Eyes watering, but shot him a look of hate and resent. It was the same look she had the day Eliza hat taken Suki away, however there was one small difference. Her eyes couldn't hide the tiny spark of hope they held.

She turned her head away again. "Today's not a good day Li. If you want to discuss this it'll have to wait. It takes a while for reality to set in."

She turned on her heel and quickly ran into her home.

* * *

"Mommy, I called Aunty Tomoyo."

Sakura looked up and saw the two girls standing together.

"Thank you," she smiled at them.

"Did you and Risa's Daddy have a fight?"

"No, we just had some things we needed to talk about."

"Where's my Daddy now?"

"He'll probably go home. He just wanted to check up on you." It wasn't a lie, she knew him enough to know a large percent of his reason for showing up here, risking everything just to see if she was fine.

Tomoyo suddenly came barging in.

"Eriol's with him," she stated.

She saw Sakura stiff as a board, looking like she'd pass out in a minute. She saw extremely worried and confused looks on the young innocent faces.

"Girls have you eaten yet?" Tomoyo asked. The shook their heads as a 'no'. Sakura seemed to snap out of her daze at this.

"I was going to make short bread cookies for snack time today wasn't I?" The girls noticed the change as if everything went back to normal and they grinned.

"Aunty Tomoyo will help. Why don't you girls go play upstairs until then."

"Okay!" they raced up the stairs giggling.

Tomoyo followed Sakura into the kitchen and watched her pull out the ingredients and start preparing.

She was worried. Very worried indeed. Especially when Sakura would do this particularly. Focus so hard on everything else and acted like everything was fine.

It scared everyone around her.

The worst probably would have been when Syaoran left.

Tomoyo watched in silence as Sakura mechanically mixed the ingredients.

Sakura finally paused as she took out the cookie cutters.

She sighed and pushed some of the cookie cutters towards Tomoyo.

Tomoyo knew what Sakura meant. She carefully picked out a butterfly as Sakura picked out a boat and the two started using them on the rolled out dough.

'Goodness, when was the last time they had done this together? Had they grown up so fast?' Tomoyo thought. 'We did this so often as kids. Weren't we 10 when I moved away?'

She glanced at Sakura's still emotionless expression. Her eyes expressed a dull green shade.

Sakura finally pulled out the last unused shape. A heart.

She pressed it into the flat dough and pulled it out but the dough was very sticky at this point so part of it stuck to the cutter and the dough shape ripped. Using a bit more flour she tried again. It also wouldn't work.

The more she tried to worse it got. Tomoyo could only watch wordlessly until she heard what sounded like a sob and a whimper.

She looked to her best friend, whose eyes were brimming with tears. A deeply heart broken expression on her face.

"Why won't it…?" she indicated to the cutter and the tears flowed.

Tomoyo took the cutter away and hugged her tightly.

"He knows…" Sakura uttered.

"I don't want to lose them. I can't lose them again." She was sobbing.

"So close, I don't want them to be torn apart. Why? Why did her have to find out?"

Tomoyo just say with Sakura in her arms, gently stroking her hair.

* * *

"Eriol, did you know?" Syaoran exclaimed as he saw both Eriol and Tomoyo jump out of a car, and Eriol approached him.

"Eriol nodded slightly."

"She told you? But she didn't try to let me know? And you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't tell me anything. Take it easy. I wasn't certain about my assumptions until now. I suspected it, but now this confirms it."

"All this time… How could I not see it?"

"Blind love?" Eriol commented. "You cared for both as if they were your own, which was probably also parental instinct as well. It won't change how much you stop loving the girls not that this has been revealed right?"

Syaoran nodded. Eriol was right, he still needed time to absorb it all. He thought back for a bit, there were so many hints, so many clues.

"Dammit" he cursed out loud 'Now what? Now what would they do?'

"Take some time to think," Eriol responded as if reading his mind. "Think about how this can work, think about what might or won't work, but don't forget to consider what you want too."

Syaoran grew still. Then he gazed up at his friend.

Eriol couldn't read his expression.

"Thing more? There's been nothing but thinking for the past 10 years! All the options all the possibilities, all thoughts on how to keep her – them safe. I don't want to do anymore thinking. I already know what I want. Who I need."

"Then can you consider that she may want to think more? That she has wants as well? They may not be the same as yours."

Syaoran nodded. Eriol could see something spark in his eyes. "I need her to know what I want. I need her to know the options. All I know is now that things have progressed in this direction and can't be left this way."

"Not now Syaoran," Eriol looked ready to tackle Syaoran if he tried to do anything. "Not today."

"Then when Eriol? In another 10 years?" he was ready to charge into her house. "Leave that to Tomoyo."

They were quiet.

"Let's go for now, Tomoyo will meet us later and we'll figure it out."

"Do the girls know?"

"Maybe, between themselves that is. They are best friends and twins afterall. After all these years they've known to call each other by their middle names when in front of you and Sakura, a little scary isn't it? Their poor teachers at school." He tried to joke.

Nothing seemed to be able to lighten the mood much.

* * *

"She's afraid to lose them," her voice spoke softly through the phone.

"And he's afraid to lose her again," he responded.

"She won't see him, not anytime too soon anyway. They seemed to have had quite a brief encounter before all this."

Eriol didn't feel too surprised.

"What do we do now Eriol?"

"For now, make sure the media doesn't get wind of anything. It would be disasterous."

"And about the Li family?" she added.

"Both he and his mother have more power and authority now. Especially now that he's done a lot for the company. Matters hopefully won't be so drastic. Sakura need not worry about both girls being taken from her.

He heard Tomoyo sigh in relief.

"And about-"

"They both have been working on the divorce papers."

Tomoyo sighed again in relief.

"It's just up to them now isn't it?"

It was Eriols turn to sigh.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks for reading! PLEASE Read and Review! Well and that ends the entire drafted version that I had originally started writing summer 2007 then on and off until the end of summer 2009. Starting from this point on it's going to be fresh new material hopefully with the same vibe and direction from when I first started writing ASKoL

Thanks guys!

~Hime Kimiko~


End file.
